


Love in the time of cannibals 食迷不悟

by Youngyajiao



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Erotic, Erotica, Foreplay, Jealous Franklyn, Jealous Will, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex, Stalking, Sugar Daddy, indulgence kink, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 65,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngyajiao/pseuds/Youngyajiao
Summary: Franklyn注意到Lecter医生对另一位病人偏爱有佳。最初是小规模，频繁的会面，安静的交谈和轻微的碰触。但他拒绝承认医生近期奢侈礼物的赠予方是一个来自狼陷的邋遢渔夫。他意识到自身对医生的兴趣可能比他最初所知道的还要浓厚，于是开始尽可能多地了解这位Will Graham，如果不是为了阻止他玩弄医生的感情，便是为了弄清楚对方的魅力所在，然后将其据为己有。也就是说，Franklyn比Will更早注意到Will是个sugar baby，于是开始嫉妒，渴望那种生活方式。
Relationships: Franklyn Froideveaux & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, hannigram
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	1. A man visits 来访者

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love in the time of cannibals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286409) by [ToxicWitchling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicWitchling/pseuds/ToxicWitchling). 



> 作者语：我写作初衷在于Jealous Franklyn和sugar baby Will是我古怪的快乐源泉。enjoy
> 
> 译者语：没错，题目就是根据Love in the Time of Cholera（霍乱时期的爱情）衍生过来滴， Franklyn是阿拔的痴汉，目前更新到十一章，我的萌点已经被戳得稀烂

Will尽可能把木棍扔得远远的。4条狗疾驰而过，紧追不舍，另外3条忠实地守在他身边。狼陷的秋天缓慢而凌冽，在树叶凋落之前，寒气就会降临，衰败的过程悄无声息。他喜欢所处的一切。这里的季节就像它本身一样不紧不慢。大自然在幸福时光里褪去枝叶，步入寒凉的月份，就像穿上一件破旧的夹克，亦或是熟练地裹上第二层皮肤。爪子在结霜草地上发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，把Will拉回现实。Zoe第一个撞到了他的腿，坚实的下牙咬住股骨。她晃了晃脑袋，含情脉脉的仰视Will，接着退了几步摆动尾巴。  
  
和往常一样，她一无所获。她的小下巴不太擅长运送短枝，但会咬着牙徒劳地帮助同伴。Harley衔有那根珍贵的木枝。当口水从两端溢出，它会在嘴里咕咕作响。Will说服一番接过战利品，这次丢得更远。同样，4只跑了，3只留了下来。Winston对待Will就像对待一位年迈的老人，时刻保持警惕，深知自己脆弱的主人如果无人照料，可能会命丧公路或屋顶。他坐在原地嗅着Will脚下的地面。鼻子被霜打湿了，每一次呼吸都伴有浓雾。  
  
另外两个家伙随心所欲地转来转去。Buster早上闻了一下Jack的屁股。Will摇摇头，想知道Buster闻到了什么，和他之前200次闻到的气味有何不同。狗是如此敏锐的动物; 忠心耿耿且抚慰人心，能够占据生活中的特殊位置。他愉悦着想道，相当于他有7个孩子。如果他有邻居，Will会欣然接受被称为疯狗男。口哨具有一定的威力，可以让成员云集响应。并不是说他所有的狗狗都很强横。当Zoe不像大多数小狗那样气得发抖宛如尿急时，会发出一阵尖锐的咆哮。  
  
远处，Will依稀辨认出一个人的轮廓。 考虑到对方正在他的地盘行走，这非常令人不安。 一个男人，穿着一身不合身的衣服，头发梳得光亮，胡子修得整整齐齐。那人属于胖胖的类型，腿抬得很高，以便应付湿漉漉的草地和身上那条即将被毁的裤子。他看起来似曾相识。步伐像是慢跑，脸颊因急促的呼吸染上红晕，抵消了皮肤的苍白。当Buster发出一声低吼，他上前阻止。  
  
“Buster,” Will伸出手掌，示意狗狗靠近。他很快听令，像一只真正的看门狗一样蜷在Will的脚边。“不好意思，这是私人地界。不是公园。”  
  
“Y..yes，抱歉，我在找我的狗。”  
  
Will迈了几步，想看得更清楚些。怀疑对方是个杀手在耍滑头，他已经惹恼了足够多的人，想过可能会遭遇报复。  
  
“你为什么在私人地界上遛狗? ”  
  
“Oh，不，我只是陪他走在大路上。你懂得，他挣开了皮带，我又听到了狗狗的叫声，所以我想... ... ”说着，这人从上衣口袋里掏出手帕，擦了擦眉毛。Will注意到那看起来和Hannibal有过的一块极其相似。整套装束也很眼熟。淡蓝色的衬衫薄薄的裹着肚子，与休闲仿麂皮夹克相得益彰。  
  
“整块地都是我的房产，我的车道离任何一条主干道都有一英里远。即使那样，你还指望我相信你在公路上遛狗？  
  
“不，不，别想太多。我让他活动活动腿脚，我们之前一直在驾车”  
  
“而且你从主干道过来沿途一直可以听见我狗的叫声? ”  
  
“好吧，”那人把手举至鼻子擤了擤。随之慌张地环顾狗群。“我先看见你的房子，觉得你可能会帮我。周围一个人也没有。”  
  
“这里是弗吉尼亚州的狼陷，一个鸟不拉屎的地方。你要去哪儿? ”  
  
那人闻言犹豫了一下。他在撒谎，显而易见，没有精心构建，经不起稍作推敲。7只狗在Will身边矗立。看起来像一支小型军队。当然，Zoe领头，时不时张开小口，只为表明立场。Winston紧贴Will左侧，擦过他的腿。其他成员各自散开，Jack悄无声息地溜到不速之客的身后。  
  
“有没有搞错，我只是来找我丢失的狗，”男人放大了动作幅度，胳膊充分晃了一下。笑的有些神经质。  
  
“那么，线索在哪儿? ”Will问道。  
  
“什么”  
  
“找你狗狗的线索，”  
  
他们目光交汇了一会儿;谎言已经完全识破，Will可以从这人的眼睛里看出恐慌正在蔓延。  
  
“我一定是把它落车里了，”他猛地拍了拍自己，仿佛线索藏在口袋里。  
  
“你的狗叫什么名字? ”  
  
“Huh?” 他从兴奋的拍打中抬起头，目光茫然。  
  
“你的狗。它有名字，对么? ”Will放慢了每个音节，一字一顿。  
  
“是啊, 没错, 当然. Rover.”  
  
Will不禁想要嘲讽。为什么不干脆用婴儿车当托词，然后声称弄丢了一个叫baby的婴儿（baby）。还会更加可信。  
  
“Okay, 我先陪你走回车，然后我们去找狗，但不要抱太大希望。你说你在一英里外跟丢了他。你把车停哪儿了，Mr... ...? ”  
  
“Mr Banks,” 那人卷曲的黑发湿漉漉的向前耷拉着。  
  
Will再次陷入缄默。他在执法部门工作了足够长的时间，知道什么时候对方会提供假名。他深谙如果‘Banks先生’是敌人，这将是一副可笑的伪装。他看起来并没有携带武器，就此而言，一点也不危险。他只是站在那儿，圆圆的脸上绽开了一抹局促的微笑，不停地在两腿间转移重心。  
  
“好吧，Banks先生，”Will将信将疑的任由话音从舌尖滚落。“我这就带你离开这儿，回你车里。”  
  
“好的，带路吧。”  
  
Will领着狗率先走在前面，用眼神示意对方跟在身后。那人的脚步在结霜的草地上摸索，走的漫无目的，试图避开泥土和狗，却从不抬头看路。他在好几个地方险些跌倒，但Will依然行色匆匆。他认出了那个人。脑子里一阵骚动，他在什么地方见过对方。他执意自称“Banks先生”，给人留下过深刻的印象。驼背，紧绷的肩膀连着紧实地手臂和颤抖的手掌。圆圆的脸，半掩着浓密的胡须，盖住了一张大嘴和神经质地微笑。他身上的一切都很紧张，错综交杂在一起，像个即将发射的弹簧。在任何时刻，他似乎都持有一种念头，威胁着要从他那急切而又压抑、抽搐的指尖迸发出来。  
  
"所以，你一个人住在这儿？"一道声音划破了Will的思绪。Banks的视线令他如芒在背。  
  
“没错.”  
  
"一个人住这么大的地方。没有孩子？没有妻子....？"他屏住呼吸。"没有丈夫？"  
  
Will迅速扭头瞥了一眼。他不喜欢丈夫前面的停顿。"对。"  
  
"是啊，我也是。这段时间，我算个独行侠。总想找块地方独处，回归大自然。或许再养几只狗。" 他弯下腰抚摸Zoe，实则为了躲开她对自己手指虎视眈眈的目光。"知道这一带有什么地方出售吗？"  
  
“不清楚”  
  
沉默席卷片刻  
  
“我要去拜访一位亲戚。不过今晚可能去不了。你能推荐一下当地的酒店吗? ”  
  
“这附近几英里都没有。我告诉过你，这里相当于弗吉尼亚的屁股。向南沿着国家公园。那里有许多旅游产业。”  
  
"好吧，我听说过狼陷国家艺术公园。有露天剧场和歌剧院。真是文化枢纽啊。"  
  
"我对歌剧不感兴趣。"  
  
"这就怪了...."  
  
听到这话，Will转过身直面他的不速之客。两人已经来到房前，他想让那人滚蛋，但他身上还有些东西似曾相识。  
  
“有什么奇怪的? ”Will开门见山。  
  
“oh，没什么。我以为你会更加赋有文化涵养一点，因为... ... ”  
  
“因为…?”  
  
Banks先生满怀期待地抬头看了看Will的房子，他的眼神一丝不苟，谴责着每一处外部特征。他能感到对方内心酝酿的失望。这个人特地前来评估他的生活，带着一套严格标准，而结果却不尽如人意。于是失望变成了困惑。某些未知的问题亟待回复。  
  
  
“你喜欢烹饪么? ” Banks先生猝然开口。  
  
对于话题的转变，Will眨了两下眼。"我会给鳟鱼取肠。"  
  
“Oh,” Banks的眼里失去了光芒，垂下头:“你喜欢葡萄酒还是奶酪? ”  
  
“我喜欢威士忌。奶酪可有可无，”他漫不经心的耸了耸肩。再次接收了一股奇怪的鄙夷。  
  
“你会演奏乐器吗? ”  
  
"我会修船，"Will挠了挠下巴，新鲜的胡茬被严寒刺得发痒。他不确定自己还能忍受这场迷你审讯多久。  
  
“那你一定会画画，” Banks先生的脸涨得通红，像个娇生惯养的小孩，屏住呼吸，等待答案。  
  
"为什么我必须掌握？我是十八世纪的门生（protégé）么？我喜欢钓鱼。"  
  
这似乎是最后一根稻草。Banks先生突然发出一阵不自然的笑声，在真相被揭露后填满了时间缝隙。他紧紧抓住自己的衣襟，用力抚平，毫无目的地转来转去。他的视线缺乏焦点，目空一切。  
  
“不是我想的那样。你们毫无共同之处，完全没有。”  
  
"和谁没有共同点？"他突然停下了动作。面朝Will，露出了一个大大的笑容。  
  
"和我。我对歌剧极赋热忱，同时热衷于感知卓越，音乐是我的一项爱好。"  
  
“Oh, 那么你会演奏咯?”  
  
"不。遗憾的是，我没有受过正规训练，但我拥护艺术。喜欢和才华横溢的人交往，并乐在其中。你不也有同样的感觉吗？"  
  
他的金鱼眼牢牢盯着Will，轮到他来接受评估，屋子已经审视完毕。目光集中在他的外表，贪婪地上下打量。  
  
"我的意思是，我不该指望一个与世隔绝的人回答这种问题，实际上。你看起来相当淳朴.....。"  
  
Will知道这还没完。"别说了，当务之急是把你送上车。"  
  
"我相信自己可以单独走回去。附近有服装店吗？这条裤子毁了。我喜欢你穿的那条，有什么本地推荐吗？"  
  
“你可以去城里的旅游区逛逛。”  
  
“不，你身上这件看起来棒极了! Banks先生伸出手几欲抓住Will的肩膀，但他及时后退，躲开了。“我在哪儿可以买到同款衬衫?”  
  
“彭尼百货” **【注】**  
  
“哈，你真逗。很高兴认识你。我更偏好大品牌，质量第一。或许什么时候我可以带你去逛真正的商店，多聊聊狼陷。给你，这是我的名片，”说着递过来一张光滑的白色名片。Will莞尔。  
  
“没问题，关于时尚我自认为任重而道远。不过，还有一件事。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我们是否也该邀请Hannibal，鉴于他是你我共同的理疗师，Froideveaux先生，”Will懒洋洋地笑了笑，把名片悬在空中，挥舞着精致的浮雕姓氏。Franklyn反应过来后，脸色逐渐放缓，下颚收紧。  
  
“我相信Hannibal会很乐意加入我们的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.C. Penney 也被译为杰西潘尼，美国最大的商店和药品商店零售商公司，同时销售男女和儿童服装


	2. The man who brings gifts 献礼者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will将Franklyn的来访告知了Hannibal，当Hannibal试图与Franklyn谈论此事，却发现那人的风格发生了巨大转变。

那么，”Will笑着举起Hannibal办公室里的圆酒瓶，又倒了杯酒。“你的朋友这周末来看我了。  
  
“我的朋友?”Hannibal的语气一如既往地晦涩难懂。他们的会面早已冲破了专业范畴，额外的时间通常都花在闲聊、交流轶事和尽可能多地享用高档威士忌上。二者皆知，那条线很早以前就已经模糊。从Jack的办公室里，初次恼人的心理分析像死水一般横亘在他们之间，到现在，坐在Hannibal办公室的沙发上，大腿贴着大腿，争夺同一片空气，宛如翻天覆地。这是Will长时间以来经历过的最亲密的关系，并且这种亲昵让他感到意外的惬意。他不记得Lecter医生何时成为了Hannibal，也不记得寻常会诊何时变成了晚间作伴。  
  
有时，他们会完全放弃办公室的伪装，逃进Hannibal家里。Will常常发现自己酒足饭饱后躺在沙发上，手拿一小杯威士忌。而Hannibal则轻晃着酒杯，手指似有若无的轻触，在他耳畔低语，让他留下来过夜。他无法抗拒对方压低的喉音，尤其在他居家睡眠不良的情况下。他在Hannibal家里入梦酣然。两人曾经就此调侃，Will笑称，Hannibal准是往食物里放了东西。那人则直言他饮下的酒量，足以让正常人毙命。他不置可否。  
  
"要么是暗恋你的那个，要么是他的朋友Tobias。你的两位迷弟，"Will把酒杯举至唇边，一脸坏笑。  
  
"是Franklyn. 他怎么知道你住哪儿？”  
  
“这就是我告诉你的原因。你不会丢了什么文件吧，Lecter医生？我可能会起诉哟。趁机捞上一笔，”他难掩揶揄的笑容。  
  
“真的吗，Will?”你打算利用我谋利?”Hannibal扬起一侧的眉毛，缓缓靠近。“真是出乎意料。  
  
"好吧，你不该带我参观你的房子。如果你是个穷光蛋，或许我会仁慈地放过你，但你是个有钱人。所以，道义上我有责任，不分青工皂白，将你洗劫一空。"  
  
两人相互凝视，目光锁定成无尽的几秒。Will从没和Hannibal以外的人保持过眼神交流。谈话进行得如此顺畅，他不必担心自己太过病态、太过投入或太过疯狂。这都是其他人关注的事情。有一次，他们什么也没做，只是默默享受彼此的陪伴，持续整晚。Hannibal读了会儿书，又演奏了羽管键琴，Will则在炉火边啜饮威士忌，像个满足的退休老人一样时梦时醒。他想起了那时的宁静; 未知且稍纵即逝，似乎世界上每个人都在将其从自己身边剥离，但Hannibal没有——他是宁静的供给者。  
  
“我明白了——我的不义之财应该散播给大众。告诉我，罗宾汉（Robin Hood），那些绿林好汉（Merry Men）会在黎明时伏击我吗？”  
  
“我不知道，治安官。只是别再给我下套。” **【注】**  
  
"我向你保证，我对此一无所知，如果我查到他翻动档案，我会亲自采取行动 "他的话被猝然打断。  
  
“我自个儿才什么都没做。Freddie把我的住址贴在了她的网站上，记得吗？ 我本已经把那取下，但他只需一分钟就能获知。尤其是，如果他整晚都在谷歌你的名字。”  
  
Will把粗糙的手掌伸进柔软的皮沙发里，寻找事先藏在那儿的平板。他摸到了边缘，顺势抽了出来。Hannibal一见此景，喉咙里就发出一阵不悦的声响。  
  
“我知道你讨厌在我们谈话时分心，但最好看看你的朋友能在网上找到多少关于我的信息，”Will挪近了一点，转过身面向Hannibal，把平板凑近他们的脸。”  
  
"这对你的眼睛不好，Will。你带我给你买的眼镜了吗？"  
  
闻言，Will有些畏缩。Hannibal常常给他送些小礼物。起初很小，小到难以注意。Winston某天带来了一个身份不明的网球——完全出于那人来访时不想被狗群骚扰的目的。后来，他注意到自己的办公桌上新的记事本--Hannibal道歉声称，某天下午找他时，把东西洒在了本子封面。最终，礼物不再附带托词。一个飞钓钩，一本旧书，一副手套，还有眼镜。Hannibal没有问他是否想要这些东西，也没有为此捏造事端。这是一项声明;我给你买了，你就戴上。无关钱财。没有理由。  
  
“对，在我的夹克口袋里，”Will把手伸进旧外套，摸索眼镜的冰凉触感，拿出一副简约但是时髦的眼镜。戴上那刻，感到脸颊泛起一阵红晕。  
  
“它很适合你，”Hannibal笑意温柔。目光落在Will的脸上，从他柔软的棕色卷发转向干裂的嘴唇。  
  
"你正在做Franklyn所做的事情。"  
  
“什么？”  
  
“盯着我看。他看着我，就像在试图弄明白什么。一些他毫无头绪的事。”  
  
"那他看到了什么?"  
  
“平淡无奇。”Will叹了口气，敲了敲镜片。故意避开Hannibal的眼睛。他能感到对方的视线在他的脸上徘徊。  
  
“恕我不敢苟同，”Hannibal举起一根手指，将一缕乱发推至Will的耳后。之后停在那里，轻柔地抚摸他的耳廓。Will吓了一跳。  
  
"Hannibal!"  
  
"你很敏感, Will."  
  
Will的脸一下子涨得通红，心跳威胁着要冲破胸口。此刻，他敏锐地感知到了一切。感官的超负荷使头脑过载; 喉咙里威士忌的灼烧感，柔软的皮革，火焰和Hannibal的气味。他的靠近令人疯狂，所有这些依次堆叠，近如咫尺又遥不可及。  
  
“把平板递过来，”他从对方手里接过电脑，手指有意无意多停留一段时间。Will再次红了脸。体会到多年未有的亲昵。  
  
Hannibal迅速搜索Will的全名，并找到了一些半官方的消息来源。互联网描绘了一个几近退休的新奥尔良警察摇身一变匡蒂科教授的形象，有些像隐士，有些像所谓的连环杀手（Lounds女士冠以的爱称）。有部分标准图片，主要还是来自犯罪揭秘。最后，他调出了自己和Will在犯罪现场的照片，面对面站得很近。”  
  
"我相信我已经找到了导火索。"  
  
Will斜睨了Hannibal一眼，鼓起勇气竭力靠了过去，“我明白了，他发现了我们的亲密照。” **【注】**  
  
"外人只能猜测，我们看起来确实对谈话的内容相当投入。也许他意识到你我之间的友谊超出了专业范畴？"  
  
“你不能仅从一张照片就随便断定。就算是你也没有那么精明。"  
  
Hannibal笑着开口：“你扔了一个麻烦给我，或许他并没有从照片中得到全部。但你几乎每天都在我的预约名单上。他在我的候诊室见过你。他知道我给你买过东西。他可能把其当做自己始终追寻却被拒绝的亲密关系。"  
  
提到礼物，Will的心跳漏了一拍。他们从没直接谈过这一话题。前所未有。至少两人没将其称作 "被买来的东西"。他感到胃里一阵翻涌；一位有钱的老绅士挥霍家产给另一位青年送礼。他看起来准像个乞丐。  
  
"哪....哪有这么多.... "他结结巴巴地反驳。  
  
"Oh? 多少有几件。虽然和我设想的还差的很远。"  
  
"what？"这么久以来，Will第一次坚定地与那人四目相对。  
  
“我一直计划着送点别的礼物。首先，你需要一条新围巾。你现在的这条是用狗毛编织的，起码有好几个年头了。”  
  
Will把酒杯举到颤抖的唇边，对着炉火发出一声嗤笑。Hannibal是在开玩笑。毫无疑问，但当他转过身，正撞上一道严肃的目光。  
  
“你真会说笑，Hannibal。”  
  
“我不记得自己讲过笑话。”  
  
"就在刚刚，关于给我买礼物的事。别这么做。我不是一个需要在圣诞节被宠坏的小屁孩。而是一个拥有银行账户的成年人。"说完他想再喝一口威士忌，却被那只攥在自己身边的手截断了动作。  
  
“我喜欢给你买东西，纵容一下我呗。”  
  
“才不要”  
  
“以朋友身份”  
  
“从你告诉我的情况来看，你听起来很像Franklyn。 你为什么不纵容他呢? ”话一出口，比他预想的更加尖锐。  
  
“我已经纵容你这么多啦？”  
  
这话没错，它就像一记重拳击中了Will。他坐在心理医生的办公室里，喝着自己从没买过的高档威士忌，早都考虑过跟Hannibal回家，吃一顿家常菜，之后睡在客房。他不断地被纵容;几乎被宠坏了，现在，他在这儿，把他的玩具扔出婴儿车，声称自己想成为一名男子汉。  
  
“你说得对，”他放下酒杯。“我一直在任性，本不该这样的。”他打算起身，但被拦住了。  
  
"我接受一切任性，还会无条件鼓励。你有否定自己的倾向，Will。一旦你舍弃了从中获取的所有快乐，就会以忏悔的名义，把那些让你感到生机勃勃的事物也抛之殆尽。"  
  
“我没那么白莲花。”  
  
“但你无疑否认了自身的愉悦和美”Hannibal再次伸手抚摸Will的侧脸。他们坐在那儿，完全沉浸在这一时刻，时间一分一秒的燃烧，一次又一次的碰触，沉淀在两人永恒的记忆长河。与Hannibal肌肤相触令人心悦沉迷。  
  
"我有份礼物给你。实际上是两个。"  
  
"Hannibal..."  
  
“别抗议了，我可不想听你自我否定，”他的口气威严而强硬。Will几乎以为自己咕哝着回答了:“yes，sir.”他甚至不记得自己的父亲有过类似盛气凌人的话语。Hannibal只离开了几分钟，径直走向办公室为某事忙活。Will试图猜测那会是什么。他陷进旧皮革里，深深地叹了口气，双手沿着皮料来回摩挲。也许他买了一条围巾，这才是合理的答案。但他的思绪很快飘向不合理的地方。一阵兴奋的战栗窜上他的脊椎。他想要一些有悖常理的东西，他想要Hannibal带着某些荒谬的奢侈品进来，这样他就可以抗议，然后听到年长者用不容置喙的语气告诉他什么才是正确做法。血液在他的腹股沟周围汇集，他强迫自己不要勃起。天啊，他还想让Hannibal那样跟自己说话。  
  
"Will."  
  
他立刻坐起身，转过头，看见Hannibal站在门口。他脱下了夹克，衬衫袖子叠在肘部，露出了结实的小臂。毫不怀疑其具备把人随时按倒的能力。那人手里拿着一小份精心挑选的餐点，所有的食物都切成同等大小，颜色搭配得恰到好处。他先闻到了奶酪味，空气中弥漫着新鲜而浓厚的奶香。有各种各样的葡萄，几颗草莓和薄薄的肉片。  
  
“今晚，请允许我为你提供晚餐。  
  
“我可以回家吃饭。”  
  
“我不是在征求意见，William,”他的命令没有收到任何反驳。“我会喂饱你的。”  
  
Hannibal坐回他先前的位置，衬衫的细料因马甲的挤压，微微拉长。  
  
“你想先吃哪种? ”  
  
"现在，我有的选了？" Will忐忑的笑了笑。  
  
"当然，我不允许你自我否定，但当你自我放纵时，必须告诉我你喜欢什么。" 他凑近Will的耳朵，滚烫的呼吸刺痛了他的皮肤。"毕竟，我最大的乐趣就是宠你。"  
  
Will的身体不自觉对这话产生了反应，温柔地密语紧贴耳根这样的敏感区。他的心头一阵眩晕。  
  
"一颗葡萄。"他差点没认出自己的声音，如此胆大又充满渴望。  
  
"Good boy."  
  
他感到自己的老二在赞美声中跳动抽搐。在内心深处，他因渴望而畏缩，而Hannibal一如既往地明察秋毫。  
  
"My Will，你喜欢我赞美你么？当我告诉你我发现你有多美时，你喜欢吗？"  
  
Will无法回答，甚至不能直面坦白。他使劲吞咽，闭上眼，喉咙深处发出肯定的声响。  
  
“现在，说出来，”Hannibal的口吻像在指挥一只迷途的小狗。Will在镜片后眨眼，那人的视线将他锁定。二者的眼神交流仍在继续，没有间断，牢不可破。  
  
“我……我喜欢你夸我。这让我…让我变硬。”Will坦言  
  
" Good boy，"Hannibal从拼盘中举起一颗紫葡萄，轻轻抵上Will的唇瓣。他顺势张口，咬住果肉，Hannibal的手沾满了残留物所渗出的红色汁液。Will壮起胆子，握住了对方的手腕，衔起最后一颗葡萄，慢慢舔舐那人的指尖。中途不曾打断目光交汇，他端起一根手指，轻柔地吸吮，起初步调缓慢，最终全部含进嘴里。等他对自身成果感到满意，方才松开手掌的钳制。当Hannibal的嘴唇再次来到Will的耳边，他们之间的沉默宛若糖浆，温暖而稠密。  
  
“你真是个令人困惑的小家伙，不是吗，Will？ 如此纯洁，如此诱人。你是我此生见过的最可爱的东西，整个罗马都黯然失色。看看你都对我做了什么? ”他拉起Will的手，放在自身胯部的隆起。“你知道我多么渴望你吗? ”  
  
"嗯呐... "他几乎喘不过气。两人的鼻尖轻抵。"多久了？"  
  
“什么多久了，亲爱的? ”  
  
Will听闻新的爱称，忍不住轻颤。Hannibal把这当作一个信号，一只手顺着Will的身侧滑下，另一只手温柔地托起他的下巴。  
  
“本质上，你是我的‘sugar daddy’，而我却一无所觉，这种情况有多久了? ”  
  
Hannibal眨了两下眼，表情介于大笑和鬼脸之间。“如果你是指，作为你的‘金主... ”  
  
“不，Hannibal，sugar daddy，你懂我的意思。”  
  
"我一直是你的.... "他看着Will。"伴侣..."  
  
“我同意。”  
  
“有段时间了。这些礼物源于一时兴起，恐怕我已经有点上瘾了。在我眼里，你是一件艺术品，我的崇拜延伸至向你卖弄的地步。”  
  
"在公众面前标榜我属于你。"  
  
“可以这么说，”Hannibal继续拂拭Will光嫩的脸颊，唇角露出一抹得意的微笑。  
  
“那在你告知我之前，这些礼物会变得多么奢侈? ”  
  
"我曾指望这副眼镜给你提个醒，因为除了我自身的意愿，没有给你任何托词。我打算给你买辆车。不管过去还是现在，我愿意付出一切代价讨你欢心。"  
  
“糖爹们（sugar daddies）通常都会索要一些回报，”Will让两人更加紧密的皮肤相亲，为这份温暖着迷。  
  
“一个可悲的术语。我给了你应得的，作为回报，我看到了升华后的完美。我花钱享受歌剧，为的是欣赏艺术。我花钱让你任性，为的是欣赏你的美。  
  
Will的手心发痒，想去触碰，他多年来的自我隔离突然像指甲划过黑板一样，难以忍受。他被抚摸、欲念，渴望折磨的发疯，为他梦寐以求的甜言蜜语而扭动个不停。  
  
你会如何欣赏我的美?”他的手放在Hannibal的脖子上，指尖轻抚。  
  
"我的缪斯想被怎样崇拜呢？"  
  
Will屏住了会儿呼吸，“吻我。”  
  
他还没来得及阻止，这话便脱口而出。两人都如饥似渴地盯着对方的唇瓣，像是迎接一场不可避免的舞蹈--犯罪现场，治疗，所有这些都是为了满足一种，只有对方才能满足的饥饿而放弃的追逐。他们斜靠在一起，嘴唇相遇仅有几厘米。  
  
" Lecter医生!" 一阵坚定而熟悉的声音响彻整个房间。当他们往后退时，两人都吓了一跳。 在门口，Franklyn双手合十放在胸前，疯狂地陷入了一场自我维持的拇指大战。他的体态僵硬，因进门的一幕惊慌失色。他所有的目光都集中在Will身上，还有那只尚未从医生的脖颈处抽回的手臂。  
  
"Franklyn, 现在是下班时间，我必须请你下次预约时间再来。”  
  
"我知道，Hanni-，医生，"他纠正措辞，但没做到天衣无缝。"不过，我有一些要紧的私事要告诉你。"  
  
Hannibal从Franklyn 看向Will，冷静地评估，似乎不为所动。他注意到那人衣着上的变化。毛衣和夹克被一件格子衬衫所取代。胡须整整齐齐，外围的胡茬则修剪得十分精细。最后，Hannibal注意到了对方伴随着前所未有的狗的气味。  
  
“这么晚出现在我的办公室，指望咨询，实在不合常理。或许打个电话就够了? ”  
  
"不，事态紧急。是关于伯劳鸟（Shrike）的事情。"说完，Franklyn 朝Will的方向挤出一丝小小的微笑。Hannibal和Will交换了一个眼神，半信半疑。  
  
“你对伯劳鸟了解多少? ”Will问道。  
  
“我是来和Lecter医生商量的，如果你能不插手，我将万分感激。Lecter医生，可以么？”  
  
“恐怕不行。如果你有伯劳鸟的消息，警方才是你的首选，Franklyn 。我是心理医生，不是调查员。”  
  
“但是你在办这个案子啊! ”Franklyn 走了几步，突然注意到了亲密的氛围。“我看你很享受业余时间的训练。Graham先生是你的病人，可你却会见他？”  
  
“Will和我不仅仅是职业关系。我们二者的关系比你我的更加亲密。他来这里是作为我的客人，而非病人。”  
  
这些话像子弹一样击中了Franklyn ，每一次证实都是对他宏伟计划的深刻打击。他的脸涨得通红，拳头紧握，四肢僵硬。  
  
“我明白了，所以我进门时，你们才离得那么近。前几天你才对我义正言辞，病患间的友谊是不道德的。你管这叫什么?”一根手指径直指向威士忌和拼盘。  
  
"一个美好的夜晚就这么毁了，"Will小声逼逼，Hannibal恰好捕捉到了这句。  
  
“不道德就是不道德。这个人和我有什么区别?”  
  
“Will和我没有义务向你透露任何事情。至于不道德，真正的不道德是偷听我和另一位病人的谈话后，跟踪那位病人回家，侵入他的领土，谎报你的身份。从一位神经质病人的立场来看，这可能被视为尾行，”Hannibal冷静地列举他的罪行，并随着每项罪名向前迈进——将Franklyn 逼到门口。 然而，Franklyn 瞥了一眼Will，突然来了自信。他和Lecter面对面站着，既愤愤不平，又惊恐万分。  
  
"我想会会这位来自匡蒂科的'宠物连环杀手'。想知道是什么如此特别，以至于你会送他礼物，不惜打破自己的道德准则。”  
  
Will使劲眨了眨眼；跟踪者在他之前就注意到了Hannibal的爱好？他放声大笑。  
  
"有什么好笑的？你以为这是在开玩笑吗？" Franklyn 几乎算得上咬牙切齿。  
  
“Hannibal，再跟我说说你要给我买的那辆车，如果这人都发现了，说明我比外表更加迟钝。”他咯咯地笑着，端起剩下的威士忌，一饮而尽。  
  
“一辆车?一辆车？？？这算什么操作?你是探员还是陪护？”  
  
“如果我能让他心甘情愿给我买辆车，那我就是陪护中的王者。有全州最棒的口活，更别提这座小镇了。” **【注】**  
  
“Will，没必要这么粗俗，”尽管Hannibal脸上的笑容足以说明一切。“我告诉过你，Will和我的关系很亲密。我给他买什么是我自己的决定。我可能会给他买一辆车，一栋房子或者……内衣。不管礼物是什么，都与你无关。  
  
"内衣！" Franklyn 抓住了重点。  
  
“没错，我也想谈谈这个... ... ”Will举起酒杯示意Hannibal。“那可要额外收费。”  
  
"就是这样，我在划定界限。"Franklyn 抓起Hannibal的手，发现触感冰凉。"作为一个关心你的人。你不能让这样的人进入你的生活！" 他对着假意受伤的Will挥舞着手指。  
  
“你看不出他在为了钱而利用你吗！还有外界对他的评价，Hannibal，他很危险，他会害死你的。你们没有任何共同点！他单调、平庸、乏味。你远不必为了伴侣而屈尊府就。不管你从他那儿得到了什么服务，外面都有更好的。”  
  
Hannibal向Will投去有趣的一瞥，后者在一旁附和："他说的没错，我是个不折不扣的拜金主义者。我告诉过你，我觊觎你卧室里的那套盔甲。那一直是我真正的目标。完全心安理得。你看，机智如我。"  
  
“那你怎么才能把它从我的卧室里神不知鬼不觉的带出来呢? ”  
  
“我得提醒你，我们这些陪护可是有着给人下药和卷钱跑路的光荣历史，”Will坐在沙发上，双腿大张，在Hannibal审视的目光下抚摸自己的大腿，被一种古怪的表演式的兴奋所吞噬。  
  
"这不是玩笑！如果一切都和性有关，那么这完全有违伦常。"  
  
"如果不只是性呢？" Hannibal把视线转回Franklyn 。"如果我告诉你，我疯狂地爱上了Will，并打算向他求婚呢？你辱没了前程，William Lecter先生。"  
  
言毕，房间里鸦雀无声。Will停止抚摸大腿，血液直冲老二。他陷入了和Franklyn 一样，无言以对的沉默，茫然地看着Hannibal回到身旁的位置。他依旧优雅地坐着，一只手搭在Will的膝盖上。  
  
"我不相信！" Franklyn 的声音震耳欲聋，足以传遍办公室的任意角落。他粗声喘气，挺起胸膛，肩膀收紧。"我不相信，你没理由和一个与你截然不同的人结婚."  
  
"Will和我完全一样，"Hannibal的手缓缓滑上了Will的大腿，"我们意趣相投"  
  
“他讨厌歌剧。”  
  
“我一清二楚。”  
  
"他有七条狗，还不会做饭。"  
  
“之前说过，我能给鳟鱼取肠，”Will忍不住插嘴。  
  
“简直不可思议，Lecter医生。你没有理由和这个人在一起。”  
  
"Oh?" Will看见Hannibal嘴角上挑，知道这将是最后一击。“不可否认，我为他神魂颠倒。过去几个月，我一直在送他礼物，趁机挖掘了更多魅力。” 坦白说，我想干谁就干谁，如果我干了Will，肯定第一个让你知道，毕竟你花了那么久时间蛰伏在他的树丛里。”  
  
万籁俱寂，这一想法令Will硬的出奇。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Robin Hood and His Merrie Men罗宾汉和他的伙伴们：英国民间传说，大约公元1190年，英国狮心王理查率领军队参加十字军东征，罗宾汉也随军前行。可是当战争结束，罗宾汉从战场返回家乡，发现自己的庄园和财产已经被诺丁汉郡治安官以莫须有的罪名没收。此时，英国正在被借着狮心王东征而趁机弄权的约翰王子所统治，他的横征暴敛让人民苦不堪言。为此，罗宾汉聚集了一帮绿林好汉（merry men），凭借着自己的机智和勇敢，带领大家劫富济贫，对抗昏君的暴政。
> 
> 2\. vanity shot虚荣照，主要是指个人摆拍后po在Facebook或MySpace页面上照片。偶尔可以在镜头下角发现拍摄者的手臂，表明自己拿着相机，又或是主角呆萌的笑容，显示出对自身相貌高度自信。 
> 
> 3\. escort陪护：指提供陪同服务的人，内容可能包括也可能不包括性服务。


	3. The man who watches and waits  静候旁观者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franklyn的荒唐计划被揭穿，并彻底粉碎。这一切都拜那个有七条狗的漂亮男孩所赐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者语：表扬所有知道Coco de Mer是伦敦的一家非常豪华的性用品店的人。室内阴冷，但是价格昂贵，尺寸范围也一言难尽。
> 
> 译者语：个人不太了解字母文化，店内商品名称大多凭感觉瞎掰，欢迎指正

拜Will Graham所赐，一切都毁了。  
  
他几个月来的精心筹划；在一位英俊好友的陪伴下安闲自在地欣赏歌剧，磨练自身对于珍馐和美酒的知识储备。这一切都因为那个乡野村夫而付诸东流，他根本不配与Lecter相提并论。当然，Franklyn也不觉得自己能与Lecter平起平坐....暂时还不行。自我培训还没结束。他从互联网上挖掘出每一条信息，就像一副锯齿状的拼图，把社会上层的残片和犯罪现场泄露的信息缝在一起。Hannibal Lecter伯爵八世，生于1973年1月20日，立陶宛血统，强大的家族血脉可以追溯到“残酷的Hannibal”。他最喜欢的葡萄酒是阿玛罗尼，搭配菲力牛排和牛肝菌复合黄油，以绿豆杏仁为首选。偏爱的奶酪是维罗纳高山奶酪; Franklyn找不出比自己更能与之般配的人，他们有那么多的共同点，那么多相似的价值观。  
  
独处时，他常常幻想Hannibal欢迎自己进入他缤纷世界的那一天。Franklyn一生都站在门阶上，对那个世界翘首以盼，等待对方的邀请。多少次燃起希望，多少次愿望落空。他明白，不是每个人都能进入那个神圣的圈子，也不是每个人都注定伟大。他只能默默观察，把它当做第一要务，像品酒一样饮下--陶醉于它，抚慰于它。然后，就是Hannibal。他一生中从未如此接近过伟大。从两人相遇的那一刻起，他就知道Hannibal与众不同。他穿着如此讲究，掺杂异域风情的低沉口音，宛如空气中浮动的音律。Hannibal Lecter就是那个能把他带离目光短浅的乌合之众，令他在伟大的世界中重新焕发生机的人。  
  
他就是那个人，直到Will Graham毁了一切。那人与医生的对比如此鲜明，几乎算得上可笑。Hannibal走起路来风度十足，像名舞者。Graham走起路来犹豫不决，像名昏睡刚醒的病患。Hannibal的讲演雄辩、机敏，堪称言语的诱惑。Graham的南方腔调，粗犷，混乱，每一个音符都有打有漏。毋庸置疑，他们格格不入。那天在狼陷，Franklyn拼命地想探清医生的视角。迫切地想知道是何种美丽的生灵使Hannibal Lecter,这个生于伯爵家庭，天生的统治者，像名被爱情冲昏头脑的毛头小子般慷慨大方。他发现了他们之间的礼物，学会了把会诊预约在Will之前或之后。于是，他就看着礼物纷至沓来，在Hannibal递给那人饰品并随意地用手指滑过裸露肌肤以打断动作时，偷听只言片语。那个包含眼镜的晚上是最糟糕的。他离开了房间，看见Will正在等待下一场会诊，他们相互颔首，交换了座位。  
  
“Will，我给你买了副新眼镜，”Hannibal一边说，一边把手伸进西装口袋，拿出一副时髦的眼镜。Will似乎很惊讶，但无所作为，任由医生为自己戴上，用指尖轻抚脸颊，温柔地梳理散乱的卷发。Franklyn顿时血色尽失。两人举止亲密，有失偏颇且违反伦常。从那刻起，他需要掌握更多关于对方的讯息，那人是窃贼，偷走了Hannibal。一想到Lecter医生的手指在皮肤上起舞，他的胃里揪成一团。 心脏怦怦直跳。他需要知道Will Graham的魅力所在，这样才能将其据为己有。有朝一日，他会夺回一切。礼物，关注，Hannibal的敬仰。那晚他看到了，他们近乎接吻，透过裤子的布料，硬物清晰可见。这让他恶心。即便Hannibal已经勃起；他从未见过医生如此气恼。银白色的发梢向前飘落，眼眸蒙着层薄纱，目光充满了对美的渴望。想到这儿，Franklyn不可避免得发硬。对方必须是他。他才是Hannibal应该挖掘美和陪伴的人。是他应该用饥渴的目光去注视的人。  
  
Franklyn低头看了看他最近买的东西。十几件法兰绒衬衫在床上一字排开，旁边放着他不会用的鱼竿，以及一本帆船航行指南，但他实际上根本没有帆船。如果这是Hannibal想要的乡村魅力，倒也无可厚非。Will唯一的优势。显然关于自然; Hannibal是一位美的追求者，哪里有比大自然本身更美的呢？是的，Will没有敏锐的思维，只有简单的头脑。虽然身体上获得了快感，但他确信Hannibal会很快厌倦一个图有姿色而缺乏内涵的人。而这就是制胜关键。他深知Will永远比不上自己的精神境界。Will是个玩物；长相不错，但对于Hannibal这样的人而言，无足轻重。Franklyn举起其中一件衬衫，回想办公室里的那一幕。他们两个堪称完美，Will的确很美，正是那种美，那种天然的优势，Franklyn可以模仿。  
  
他怯生生地扫过床对面的袋子。它还在那儿，完好无损，等待打开。他以前从未在维密（Victoria's Secret）买过东西。  
  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Will看着手机屏幕揉了揉眼  
  
 _ **我需要你今天下午和我一起购物。我没有预约，还知道你今天的课也已经结束了。  
  
—— Hannibal**_  
  
想到这儿，他的思绪开始乱转。距离他们的约会和疯狂的打扰已经过去两天了。Will称之为约会，是因为他不喜欢对他的治疗师硬起来的想法。粗粝的手掌先缓慢摩擦干燥的皮肤，又一圈圈地按摩太阳穴。他下课了，相当于1天的课程结束。2个座无虚席的大厅里挤满了急切倒计时的学生，直到下一个课间休息。3篇论文有惊人的相似之处，足以将他们以剽窃罪起诉。4通电话没有调至静音，在他的课程中途响起。  
  
 _ **知道了，我去哪找你 ? —— Will**_  
  
 _ **没必要。我一小时后来接你。到时候见。 ——Hannibal**_  
  
没过多久，Hannibal的宾利就停在了教学楼前，Will痛苦地发现，部分慢吞吞的学生在中途停了下来。那人从驾驶座出来，身穿整洁无瑕的格子呢西装，径直来到副驾位置，打开了车门。人群间涌起小声议论。  
  
“医生，你真会装腔作势。”  
  
“当然，”他在Will的颊边落下一吻。 在这之后，Will确信听到了来自后方人群的一小串喘息。他静静地站了一会儿。与Hannibal四目相对，发现那人的唇角升起一抹腼腆的微笑。  
  
“工作场合，”这是他唯一能想到的答复。  
  
“不，你下班了，我也是。”Hannibal扶着Will坐进他的座位，然后迅速关门，重新坐回驾驶座。  
  
“Jack肯定会知道这件事的。”  
  
"为什么，你的学生很八卦？" Hannibal扭头深情地望了Will一眼。  
  
"通常不是，但他们拒绝眼神交流的隐者讲师，突然被一名穿着利落西装，开着宾利车的男人吻了？会有债台高筑的学生发邮件问我是怎么做到的，以便取经。"Will任由一阵自在的笑音从舌尖滚落。驱车前往巴尔的摩市中心的路途相对平静，两人静默地听着扬声器里倾泻而下的交响乐。他需要休息，需要这份Hannibal承诺并一直兑现的宁静。深秋已转入初冬，没什么地方比道路更能体现这点。昔日绿油油的田野，如今只剩下霜冻覆盖的褐色土地。深灰色的树木，光秃秃地矗立，多节的枝干像鹿角一样弯曲。车外零下1℃。车内，Hannibal打开了加热座椅，Will陷在光滑的皮革里，借以温暖自身疼痛的肌肉。  
  
到达目的地后，Hannibal把车开进了一个地下停车场，Will对此毫无印象。只有一位代客司机在隔离带附近忙活。  
  
"我从没见过这地方。"  
  
“为少数几家精品店的顾客提供的私人停车场，虽然规模不大，但对老主顾而言算是不错的福利,” Hannibal把钥匙交给侍从，示意Will下车。亭子里的年轻人礼貌颔首，代替Hannibal把车开进了场区。失去车内的暖气，天气更显糟糕。Will把手插进口袋，哀叹自身的夹克。  
  
“过来，”Hannibal伸出一只手。Will犹豫了一下，随即欣然接受。皮肤的触感温暖而略显粗糙，是一位退休医生的手。Hannibal径直将其放回口袋。用一根拇指摩挲Will的手指，柔软的羊毛里料把两人的手掌牢牢固定。Will自觉脸上热气升腾。  
  
“我们今天要买点什么?”他岔开话题以打断思绪。  
  
“你需要一件外套。 鉴于你不会好好照顾自己，我不想让你感冒。在那之后... ... 内衣。”  
  
“内衣？”  
  
"我相信几天前我才刚提到过内衣。"Hannibal目光一闪，观察Will的反应。  
  
"我依稀记得那是在说笑，还告诉你必须额外收费。"他弱弱地莞尔，拿不准状况。  
  
“是这样吗?我要付出什么代价呢?”他凑近Will的耳朵。“也许你会喜欢那辆新车，或者一艘船。只要你让我有幸观赏到你身穿我挑选的衣服，我都可以买来给你。  
  
Will艰难地吞咽。设想Hannibal看着自己处于一种可笑的状态，精致的蕾丝内衣、长筒袜、吊袜带——他的脑海里描绘出一幅荒谬的画面。他是一个身高5英尺9英寸的男人，身材不属于矮壮结实，而是宽阔苗条型。更不用说他的胡茬和柔软的腰身。他身上没有一点儿女人味儿，也不足以驾驭性感内衣。  
  
"Hannibal，我会看起来很逊。"  
  
“你会看起来秀色可餐，”热气再次喷薄至Will的耳廓。“在我看来，你是如此完美，我可能会当场臣服于你。你喜欢吗，Will？ 你想让我膜拜你的裸体吗? ”  
  
"天啊，Hannibal。我十几岁时都没这么变态。"他的两只手紧紧攥住那人的衣襟，喘着粗气，吐息又热又重。  
  
"长大后我们就会变成自己喜欢的模样。走吧，先解决外套，之后步入正题”  
  
两人步履缓慢，手掌仍然交叉在Hannibal的口袋里。大多数商铺，Will都很陌生，虽然他原本就没抱什么希望。Hannibal的购物水准和他的稍有不同。他们逛了两家成衣店，第二家颇有收获。Hannibal让他试穿了近15种不同的大衣，帮他穿脱，抚平布料，在Will看来，这不过是那人欲盖弥彰以便在公共场合展示亲密罢了。某次，他的指尖停留在Will脖颈处过长时间，一名助手不得不清了清嗓子。他们对视一眼，Hannibal对自身的罪行毫无悔意，Will被那人的坦率逗乐。他们最终选定了一件石灰色的羊绒风衣。贴合身形，比起Will那件虫蛀的夹克，这件衣服更加精致且剪裁考究。离开商店时，两人拐进一条侧巷，Will先前从未来过。  
  
" Lecter医生, 如果你打算绑架我，我家才是最佳作案地点。我没有任何邻居。”  
  
“今天不存在绑架。Will，不过如果你对任何绳子感兴趣，请务必告诉我。”  
  
"绳子?"  
  
他们在一家规模不大的小店外停下了脚步，离巷子的其它地方有点远。头顶上挂着一块棕色的牌子，上面写着'Coco de mer'的字样。外部的一切都被漆成了温暖的巧克力色，透过窗户，Will可以看见一座小展示架，里面有束缚绳、书、睡眠眼罩和一个身着丝绸和服的人体模型。在那后方，目光无法深入，墙面似乎是深红色，有的地方被昏暗的橙色灯光点亮。他又瞥了眼模特。那件外袍着实惊艳，看起来手感柔软，流光溢彩，与脚边的物品相映成趣。过了好一会儿，他才把一切都尽收眼底。  
  
"这里是性用品店。"Will抬起左手，揉了揉一侧的眼睫。  
  
“这是巴尔的摩唯一能买到高品量内衣的地方。”  
  
"维密有一百万家分店。"  
  
"我懂了，你想站在人潮拥挤的女装店里，挑选一些色彩靓丽、可爱的东西。也许我们可以给你买一瓶配套的香体喷雾？或者一个缝制的化妆包？”  
  
Will狠狠地剜了他一眼。“这里是高档性用品店。”  
  
“我看不出这家店和其他的有何不同。”  
  
"Hannibal," 他久久凝视着医生的眼眸。"你会不会踏进一家名叫XXX的店，店里有个名叫Chuck的男人在珠帘后面推销成人电影，并且那人看起来就像以前在学校里看A片的孩子一样？”  
  
"当然不会."  
  
"那这就是一家高档性用品店。"  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Franklyn热切注视着两人在镇上四处走动，丝毫没有察觉到自己的存在。当他看到二者从一扇不知通往何处的侧门走出来时，他原本真的只是在单纯逛街。更重要的是，他注意到Will的手正放在Lecter医生的口袋里。大庭广众之下，如此明目张胆。光是想到医生和这种人在一起，便觉得对方的名声受到了玷污。如果上流社会发现了这点，Hannibal与无名小卒从事不齿行为。他们可能会对他嗤之以鼻，甚至排除在外。Franklyn深知，他不能让这种事情发生。如果他和Hannibal在一起，必然会爱护对方的名声，不会在公众场合执意接触，至少一开始不会。这个Will Graham不仅打破了所有规则，还窃取了他的幻想。他无数次设想Hannibal向他介绍一些珍品？向他献礼以提升风格和地位。Will活在梦里。Franklyn的梦里。  
  
他跟着两人来到一家服装店，勉强认出了Will正在试穿的那件外套。他看着Hannibal的手在Will紧绷的肢体上游弋，指尖停留的时间过长，以至于眼神交流变得令人作呕。这是不对的。大错特错且无耻至极。他们离开商店后，他努力保持足够远的距离，知道Hannibal感官敏锐，足以应对任何出其不意。有几次，他发现医生的脚步慢了下来，越过肩膀向后张望。两次他都躲在附近商铺的入口处，成功避开了注意。一路走来，Will似乎安闲自在，虽然听不到谈话内容，但他肯定是在废话连篇。他的钓鱼故事或工作上的事情只会令Hannibal无聊透顶。  
  
他们突然转身，沿着一条陌生的街道前行。这就麻烦了。拥挤的地方，给他提供了足够多的藏身之处，但是胡同完全毫无遮挡。他环顾四周，看见他们停在半途，凝视着一家商店的入口。他听不清他们在说什么。突觉下腹一阵剧痛。他的内裤太紧了，松紧带紧抓臀部的皮肤。就在他低头调整的空档，那两人消失了。他迅速跑起来，差点被鹅卵石绊倒，当最终看清他们进入的店铺，他几欲想哭。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
室内跟Will预想的一样颓靡。墙纸是深红色的，中间夹杂着黑色花边的涡漩。一切都被灯光笼罩，光线有意呈现为橘黄且暗淡，以维持紧张气氛。大部分物品都放在玻璃柜里，涉及束缚绳，情趣浆，还有一些Will猜想是性爱玩具。  
  
"午安," 一道不疾不徐的声音从柜台方向传来。那是一位三十到四十多岁的女性，棱角分明的脸庞，小巧玲珑的嘴唇紧抿在一起。黑色的发髻被她面色的苍白和制服的黝黑所抵消，显得耐人寻味。“今天我能为先生们做些什么呢? ”  
  
“我们正在寻找内衣，最好是Bordelle 或自营品牌系列。”  
  
“好的，先生，这边请。” 她从桌后出来，露出高跟鞋，游刃有余地滑过木地板，行至西墙的物架前。"这些都是我们近期Coco de Mer内衣的库存。您可以在旁边的货架上找到Bordelle最新一季的款式。还有其他需要吗？"  
  
"店里的Seraphine系列，还有Athene内衣，如果有现货的话"  
  
“没问题，稍等。” 言毕，她灵巧的手指开始在精致的衣料中翻转。Will专注于对方的脸，试图避开Hannibal的目光。她有一个优雅的鹰钩鼻，随着每一次移动滑杆，鼻子就会抽动一下。她的眼睛，呈深褐色，在假睫毛后不知疲倦地扫视。最后，她从衣架上取下一件黑色吊带，望向这对爱侣。  
  
“这个系列有三种选择: 丁字裤、巴西裤或打臀裤。”  
  
“你认为男士该选哪种呢? ”Hannibal冷冰冰的开口  
  
"男士？巴西裤。这种款式，对于前面有较大的包容性，同时又能展示后方。"  
  
“oh，是这样吗? ”Will嗓音微弱，既惊讶又担忧。他注意到Hannibal对他要找的东西一清二楚，好像做了充分的研究。他想象自己穿着黑色丝绸缎子和蕾丝花边，屁股透风，深感不安。  
  
“黑色会比其他颜色更适合你，你觉得呢? ”Hannibal语笑嫣然  
  
“我觉得你早有预谋。”  
  
“有备无患，”Hannibal转向店员，“和服长袍? ”  
  
“我去后面拿件大号，如果它也有男性尺码的话。另外，我会把您的物品放去收银台。” 她拿起商品，消失的同时，鞋跟在地板上发出咔哒咔哒的声响。  
  
"Hannibal."  
  
"Will."  
  
"我们来这里到底要干嘛？你说的明明是内衣，不是和服长袍。"  
  
"我有一个简单的购物清单。内衣、吊带都有了，我看到后墙那边有一双精致的丝袜。再加上和服，这就是我的全部计划，但如果有什么吸引了你的注意，一定要告诉我。"Hannibal笑了笑，径直搂过Will的腰。对方说话的方式让Will觉得自己被鼓励到处浏览。他环顾四周，琳琅满目的玻璃柜让人望而生畏，里面摆满了形形色色地陌生物品。他瞥了一眼旁边的展示柜。存放着许多散鞭和情趣桨，有的制作精良，有的则很简约。他注意到角落里有一把刻着“谢谢”字样的戒尺。  
  
“找到什么了吗? ”Hannibal升起一抹狡黠的笑容，犬齿微露。  
  
“只是看看，没什么想法。”  
  
“我姨妈在世的时候，骑过一阵子马。如果这儿有马鞭，必然与我情投意合。”  
  
" Lecter医生, 你要是敢想，我就用马鞭抽你。”  
  
“Will，我甘愿接受你的一切嗜好。” Hannibal牵起对方的手，将其引至唇边。“但我很能忍痛，所以你大概得使点劲，直到我听话为止。”  
  
话音方落，Will的老二猛地抽搐了一下，当店员回来时，Hannibal的手被他紧紧攥住。  
  
“先生，请您脱掉外套好吗? ”  
  
Will依言主动脱下外衣，随即痛苦地意识到店员都知道他们中谁才是被打扮的玩物。  
  
衣服很合身，不太宽松，蓝色的波浪如瀑布般倾泻，点缀着白色的花边。对男性而言稍微有点短。  
  
“perfect，我们就要这个，还有之前说过的Seraphine套装再加一条马鞭，如果贵店有的话”  
  
“皮革要棕色或还是黑色，先生。”  
  
“黑色”  
  
"我没有答应马鞭，"Will在他的耳边私语，但当Hannibal转过头，他的坚定又消失殆尽。两人微弱的身高差似乎放大了许多，拜室内昏暗的灯光所赐。  
  
“你不能退缩，Will。如果训诫无效，当我越界时你又该如何惩罚我呢？” 医生一脸坏笑。又把胳膊放回Will的后腰，任由指尖轻抚。“我想今晚我们有很多事情要做，你说呢?  
  
“今晚？”Will透过雾蒙蒙的眼眸看向他的伴侣，声音缥缈。Hannibal将嘴唇贴近耳蜗，任由热气撩拨敏感区。  
  
"是的，今晚。我必须看见你换上崭新的装束。"  
  
店员回来了，手里拿着马鞭。 她先交给Hannibal检查，Hannibal又径直递给Will。皮革很新，摸起来也很温暖。他想象着那与大腿接触的感觉。  
  
“我们要了，”Hannibal把它还回去结账。所有商品都被整齐塞进了两个时髦但又朴素的纸袋里。内衣被深紫色的方巾包着，由一个单独的盒子安置，一个小小的Coco de Mer商标印在右角。当他们重新撞进户外的寒风，Will终于意识到自己的脸是多么的潮红。镜子里，他就像一只被车灯照射的小鹿，随时准备一路逃回狼陷。时间临近下午，天空乌云密布，随时都可能下雨。  
  
"最后一站."  
  
"再多一站我就没命了。"  
  
“咖啡，Will。 我知道这对你而言并不容易，”Hannibal伸出胳膊，Will欣然接受，轻轻地靠向年长者的肩膀。  
  
"比起任何一家店，我更喜欢你的咖啡。带我回家吧。"他闭上眼，顺势把头偎得更近。  
  
“你是说去我家? ”  
  
"你知道我说的是哪个家。"Will抬起头，捕捉Hannibal的目光。他自知，用不了多久，他就会搬过去，或者对方来找他。这取决于谁先耐不住性子。除了Will回家照顾狗狗之外，他们晚上几乎不再分开过夜。Hannibal会习惯的，事实上他已经习惯了。二者的距离不断缩小，尽管唇部干燥，但舌头依然湿润，随时准备制造欢愉。”  
  
“Lecter医生! Graham探员! 好巧呀! ” 一道熟悉的声音打断了他们。Hannibal的眼角抽搐了一下，仍然紧贴着Will的脸颊，没有回头。”  
  
"我要杀了他（Aš jį užmušiu）," 他低声喃喃.  
  
“在这儿碰见你们真稀奇。我正要去当地的奶酪市场。愿意和我一块么？” Franklyn站在两米左右的地方，两人出门时，他正躲在店门口。太恶心了。他目睹了一切。他看见他们在店内挑选最淫荡的内衣，看见Hannibal的手在Will身上游移，但最糟糕的是，他看见了马鞭。这个渔夫有着如此肮脏的幻想，还把Hannibal拖下水。最痛心的是，他深知奢侈品和偏宠所给予的对象完全不配拥有这些。  
  
"Franklyn," 这一次，Hannibal无法掩饰自身的语气。短短几天，他的欲望已经被压抑了两次。"看着你跟踪我们，真令人失望。"  
  
“跟踪? 别傻了。我住在巴尔的摩，我们一定会见面的。”  
  
"Yeah, 那我住在弗吉尼亚。一定会遇到Rob Lowe **【注】** 的。”Will疲惫地瞥了他一眼。这是漫长的一天，他最不想做的事情就是再次跟那个“奶酪男”周旋。  
  
“如果你不想加入我们，William，请自便，” Franklyn念他的教名宛如冒犯上帝。"看得出你俩都很忙。"  
  
"Franklyn, 我想现在是时候通知你，我会把你介绍给另一位精神病医生。  
  
"What?" 他吓得往后退了一步。"你不能这样！我正在改善!"  
  
“改善？你在巴尔的摩的大街上跟踪我和我的伴侣。你退步了，Franklyn。你对我的兴趣远超过自己，所以我不能再帮你了。我将立即取消今后的预约，并将把你转介给另一位医生。很抱歉没能帮到你"。”  
  
一阵沉默突袭，Franklyn愣在原地，一言不发。Will自知这个消息令人不快，但往好处想。如果对方如此痴迷于Hannibal，结果必然不得善终。虽然他清楚这话从他嘴里说出来是多么的虚伪。  
  
"你的伴侣?"  
  
Will站着，眨了眨眼睛，那人的关注点着实清奇。  
  
"你的伴侣!"这回近似歇斯底里。“仅仅因为在街上偶遇你就把我遣走，而这个连环杀手可怜虫是你的伴侣？”  
  
“你太粗鲁了，Froideveaux先生，”Hannibal再次面无表情。  
  
"粗鲁？我粗鲁？真正的粗鲁是你找了个玩物就把我甩了，而他永远都不可能像我这样理解你！你难道不明白他这么做只是为了拆散我们吗？”  
  
Hannibal和Will交换了一个眼神。"我不是心理医生，但即使是我也知道这段话里有很多地方存疑。"Will耸了耸肩。  
  
“你以为这是开玩笑吗?”你为什么不承认，承认你和他在一起的真实原因！”  
  
"好吧," Will转身对Hannibal露出了一个懒洋洋的笑容。"我这辈子从没像现在这样淫荡饥渴，都是你的错，帅哥，快想想办法吧。"  
  
Franklyn下颚大张，简直不敢想对权重者说出了这般虎狼之词。Hannibal唇角上挑，接着发出一阵短促的轻笑。  
  
“我正有此意”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rob Lowe罗伯·劳：美国影视男演员，生于弗吉尼亚洲。


	4. The man who submits 臣服者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高污章节，Hannibal和Will着手使用他们的新装备...  
> 以及，Franklyn仅在结尾出现

Hannibal的餐桌布置得完美无缺。四支红烛活泼跳动，火焰翩翩起舞，光影投落在成排的白玫瑰上。房间里一片漆黑，吊灯昏暗，场景设计无可挑剔，室内除此之外的一切都被黑暗笼罩，焦点集中在橡木桌上。Hannibal在两端各留了一个座位。他示意Will上楼，语气更显阴沉和强硬。Will经常过夜的那间客房里放着一套西装。  
  
“你需要穿上新内衣和留在房间里的衣服。7点钟和我共进晚餐，不要迟到一分钟。懂我的意思了吗，Will? ”  
  
要求虽然严厉，但并不苛刻。他的声音早已没了先前的俏皮，有的只是一个经验老到者的权威。  
  
"是的.”  
  
"是的..." Hannibal看了他一眼。  
  
"是的, Lecter医生," Will为这份正经红了脸。自从两人的关系发生了变化，他们从未如此专业过。  
  
“回你的房间。”他指了指楼梯，但在那人离开前又抓住了他的手臂。“记住,7点。”  
  
在黑暗中上楼似乎有点超现实，仿佛他被困在了莱克特城堡，地处遥远的立陶宛。  
  
他感到自己很渺小，周围的一切都善意难辨，强迫他接近客房里唯一的光源。崭新的床单，颜色是深勃艮第葡萄酒红。西装是深蓝色，接缝处透出一丝月白，搭配白色的衬衫和同款长裤。Will瞥了一眼时钟，18:40，距离规定时间只剩20分钟。他迅速打开Coco de Mer的盒子，小心翼翼地把方巾放去一边，以便进一步研究。丁字裤紧紧贴合他的蛋蛋，导购并没有说错，即便他必须非常小心调整位置，也能提供足够的支撑。吊袜带很精细，丝袜最初穿上发痒。随后他在镜子里观察自己，裸露无遗，脆弱不堪，几乎比他赤身裸体还要暴露。犹抱琵琶半遮面更能引人遐想。  
  
虽然他注意到长裤很紧，但这套衣服不难搞定。裤料紧贴皮肤，臀部线条尽显。就连衬衫也比平常薄了一点。看着时间，他意识到只剩下2分钟的空余。他把头发理顺，从床头柜的抽屉里取出一副备用的隐形眼镜。时间勉强来得及，他站在台阶顶端，放出细密、清浅的呼吸，借以平复紊乱的心跳。盘子被挪动的声音促使他缓缓下楼。Hannibal已经完成了食物的摆放，正在静候佳人。  
  
“你迟到了，”他的声音毫无起伏。  
  
“我戴了隐形眼镜，以便看得更清，”Will的声音比之前冷静了许多。  
  
“来，坐吧，”一如既往得谦和有礼，Hannibal把Will的位置拉了出来，等他入座。当他正式落身，指尖如鬼魅般在他的脖颈处逡巡，接着一抹滚烫的唇压上他的耳朵。“我不喜欢等待。” 一阵奇怪的战栗从上到下窜至Will的尾椎骨。Hannibal回到座位，迅速举起酒杯。  
  
"敬礼仪，"他示意Will举杯，杯中已经盛满了浓烈的红酒。他依言照做，然后干杯。"今晚的餐点是炭烤猪肉配树莓果酱，甜点是黑巧克力松露。"  
  
"听起来很美味。"Will用力吞咽口水，等Hannibal放下杯子后，才效仿着放下。黑暗仍然盘踞在角落里隐约可见，广阔的未知区域，让餐桌像是唯一存在的实体。他们坐在黑暗中用餐，唯有彼此呼吸和餐具交错时微弱声响打破这份寂静。Will心头的压力越来越大；房间和寂静之间，过薄的衬衫贴着他裸露肌肤的感觉，以及吊袜带的紧绷感，无不提醒着他与自身渴望之人间相隔甚远。  
  
“你还好吗，Will? ”  
  
"Huh? 是啊,当然 ."  
  
“你看起来可不太好。也许你匆忙中把吊带系得太紧了? 过来，” 他向Will示意。伸出的手在空中悬了会儿，他才如梦初醒，随即慢慢起身。靠近Hannibal的右侧，不知道对方用意何在。那人迅速把吃了一半的餐盘往前一推，桌子上腾出了足够的空间。  
  
"来，"Hannibal示意Will站在他正前方的位置，紧紧地靠在他两腿之间。随即抬起灵巧的手指伸向Will裤子的飞扣，慢慢地拖拽。Will可以深切体会到这一动作牵扯到腹股沟处的娇嫩肌肤，尊严的最后残余随时都可能消失殆尽。Hannibal轻轻地拉开腰带，呈现出下面精致的丝绸。但无意深入。Will聚精会神地看着，期待有一只手或掌心触碰他最需要的地方，但这类触碰始终没有降临。裤子被褪到大腿根部，停在了与丝袜相连的吊带处。Hannibal敏捷的手指迅速找到了扣子，松了松，对另一条腿也是如此。"这样就好了。"  
  
他的手只在Will大腿敏感区停留了不过一秒，就退回了原有位置。  
  
"收拾好自己，坐下来。你的食物要凉了。"Hannibal直直地望向Will的眼睛，坚定不移，在他们缺乏接触的情况下，对Will的欲望置之不理。他以前从未受过这等待遇。他们的一切都是基于他的极度宠爱之上; 高档威士忌，家常饭菜，束缚绳和马鞭。  
  
“快点，”Hannibal出声催促，Will终于把拉链拉好，归返原位。一波刺骨的热浪仍然沿着大腿蔓延，那是Hannibal唯一碰过的地方。  
  
“你今天完全忘记了礼节，亲爱的。” Hannibal咬了一小口猪肉，肉汁在他的舌尖跌宕，肉质细嫩，入口即化。"关于给你购入新衣服，我尚未收到一句感谢。"  
  
Will的手僵住了，“谢谢。”  
  
"Good boy."  
  
像之前一样，Will的阴茎在这话中颤抖。灼热的香蜡混合着甜美的覆盆子釉气息刺激他的鼻孔，并进一步延伸至头部，使他的脑海里升起一层沉重的迷雾。一切岌岌可危。他听到时钟的滴答声从另一个房间传来。听到Hannibal的叉子送去嘴边时发出的喧闹，他慢慢地启唇包住肉，牙齿一晃而过。  
  
阴影落下，以奇特的角度遮住了那人的脸--面貌几乎无法辨认，外表如梦，显得十分可怖。纤细的手指轻敲桌布，引起了Will的注意。  
  
“你有点心不在焉。”  
  
“我只是... 兴奋过度。”  
  
"我的食物...."Hannibal若有所思地顿了一下。"让你性奋了么，Will？"  
  
听闻这个词被如此漫不经心地说出来，他的脊椎一阵战栗。脑海里自动浮现出跪在地上仰望Hannibal的情景。  
  
"不回答我的问题很粗鲁，Will。"  
  
“我没事，”他气鼓鼓地反驳。随后拿起叉子，把盘子里的食物移来移去。  
  
“玩弄你的食物同样很粗鲁，需要我提醒你在我的餐桌上做错事会有什么后果吗? ”  
  
Will屏住呼吸；空气中像是存在着一种奇怪而密集的爆破声。他脖子上的汗毛竖起。没来得及细想，便脱口而出。  
  
"我没有表现粗鲁。"  
  
“是么?”  
  
“是的，你只是有些古板，”Will迎向Hannibal的视线，与褐色的眼眸四目相对。  
  
"我明白了。所以，你选择在我的家里羞辱我？" Hannibal继续吃着东西，保持眼神的交流。  
  
“实际上这儿也是我的家。 我每晚都睡在这里。 你为我做饭，载我周游各地，给我买东西。”  
  
“看来是我把你惯坏了。”  
  
“你说会给我买辆车，所以显然还不够，Will又把盘子里的肉挪来挪去，像个孩子一样漫不经心。”  
  
“为你粗鲁的言论道歉。”  
  
寂静犹如千钧围绕在他们之间，沉闷而温暖。烛光摇曳，在墙上投下舞动的暗影。  
  
“不要.”  
  
Will深知这与其说是一句陈述，不如说是一种戏弄; 从他们相互交织的灵魂深处，唯有一件事可以从中解读——逼我。又是一阵深沉的缄默，直到Hannibal放下餐具，双手叠放在身前。  
  
“William, 我不能容忍在这张桌上举止粗鲁。我们必须讨论一下怎样惩罚你的行为。"  
  
"不要。我没有做错任何事。"  
  
"你没有吗？"Hannibal旋即起身，木头在地板上刮擦发出高亢刺耳的声音。"也许是我闲了棍子，惯坏了孩子。" **【注】**  
  
"那是你的错，不是我的。"Will任由叉子掉下去，与精致餐盘的撞击声在空气中久久回荡。  
  
“你知道那顿晚餐值多少钱吗? ”Hannibal缓缓走向Will，在他身后压迫感十足。没有碰他，只是站着，处在视野之外，面无表情。  
  
“不知道”  
  
“每一盘260美元。你能负担得起吗，Will? 如果你打碎一个的话。”  
  
“还不错，”他耸了耸肩。  
  
“我明白了，忘恩负义的小坏蛋。 **【注】** 也许我应该把我给你买的东西都记在账上? ” Hannibal倚的更近，滚烫的热气在Will的耳际喷薄。“在 Coco de Mer，我花了将近2000美元。你的新外套1000美元。眼镜500美元。我还要继续吗? ”  
  
Will震惊地眨了眨眼。他知道这些很贵，但没想过会这么贵。Hannibal的手移向他的后颈，轻轻扯了扯他的卷发，引导Will抬头看向他的脸。  
  
"那么，你还要别的么？"  
  
“不”，比起一个字，这更像是一次吐息。  
  
“Will，你被宠坏了。我必须把你培养得更好。通常情况下，我对无礼的人不擅仁慈，但是对你，打屁股可以弥补我的不快。你自作自受，不是么？”  
  
Will一动不动的坐着，迎向Hannibal的目光，直到察觉头发上的力道越发紧张。  
  
“说出来.”  
  
“是的，我活该”  
  
“你活该什么？”  
  
“我活该被打屁股” Will的声音开始颤抖。  
  
“为什么你活该？”Hannibal循循善诱  
  
“我活该被打屁股（a spanking），因为-，”他被一阵明显更加使劲的拉力打断话头，这令他头晕目眩。  
  
“不，是你的打屁股(your spanking)，Will。接受你的惩罚，它属于你，起因在你，” Hannibal的眼色愈发阴沉，粗糙的手指更深地与手中凌乱的棕色发绺相互交缠。  
  
“我... 我应该被打屁股因为... 因为我太粗鲁了... 而且不知感恩”  
  
“Good boy,” 深入Will发间的手松开了，一根手指轻抚他的脊椎，将温暖的震颤传至他的后背。“现在，你去客厅把马鞭从包里拿出来，然后马上到卧室来见我。明白了吗? ”  
  
Will无言地点了点头，几乎不敢承认自己答应的事情。  
  
“Good boy.现在去吧，楼上见”  
  
依旧风度十足，Hannibal拉开Will的椅子，伸出一只手扶他起身。他如饥似渴地凝视着Will，目光寸步不离对方透过上衣和紧身夹克塑造出的美丽身形。一分开，Hannibal径直往楼上走去，被上层的暗影吞噬。Will蹑手蹑脚地行往客厅，生怕弄出一点声响，以免他们所在的这个脆弱世界像玻璃一样在地毯上粉碎。窗外的一切皆褪成了黑色。这个幽暗而又私密的阈限空间，只将少数事物裹挟其中。外界消失了;只剩房子、餐桌和床，每一处都出现过Will的身影。  
  
袋子被放在沙发上。他犹豫着要不要去触碰，感到了“可以做”和“真的做”之间的界限。汗水顺着他的脖子滚落，滑下脊柱。Hannibal在等着。最后，他拿起来，匆忙甩掉纸袋，向二楼走去。楼梯不祥地望着，像一张大嘴随时准备将他吞噬。每一步都在重压下保持沉默，任由自身滑入黑暗，转身走向今晚等待他的房间。  
  
他鲜少进入Hannibal的卧室。直到最近，他们的关系还没有发生性的转变。第一次是他晚上来找医生要阿司匹林，发现对方在床上看书。第二次，他梦游醒来时正站在熟睡的Hannibal身边。如同自然而然，房间被打磨得美轮美奂。深色的镶板，淡淡的叶绿衬托着素色墙面的重音蓝，所有这些都在阴影中褪去本色。在房间的中央，壁炉活跃依然;深燃的余烬像宝石一样闪闪发光。豆蔻和橘子的香味慵懒地弥漫在空气中，与东方麝香和香草的基调悱恻缠绵。  
  
Hannibal立在床边，泰然自若，整齐的蓝色床单毫无皱痕。那人一如既往无可挑剔，黑色格子呢西装整齐而熨帖。几缕飘忽不定的头发落到眼前，只有在他入迷时才会这副模样。  
  
"你把我的马鞭带来了吗？"他的话清晰地响起。Will双手举起鞭子，默默递给Hannibal。"很好，现在我要坐在这里，你把衣服脱了。"  
  
Hannibal在长凳上坐下，小心翼翼地把鞭子放在身边，示意Will站在前面。寂静中，他每走一步，木地板上就会发出响亮的咔嗒声。他首先脱下了时装鞋，宁可选择寒冷也不愿忍受噪音。他看向那人，想知道下一步要做什么，却一无所获，只收到了一道凝重而专注的目光深入自己的眼瞳。夹克过于累赘。限制太多。他放下一侧肩膀，想像往常一样脱下来，但又猝然停下。Will注意到Hannibal的呼吸有轻微的变化。  
  
如果对方想看他出丑，那么他至少该还点颜色。于是他垂下双肩，让夹克摞在肘部，一路漂至地板，落在脚边。然后是衬衫。他的手指滑过胸部，拉扯织物，露出纤细的皮肤。从最上面开始，他慢慢地解开每颗扣子，专注地盯着Hannibal的眼睛。他看到了肌肉的紧绷。对触碰的饥渴。很快，衬衫解开了，露出苍白的皮肤和柔软的腰部。  
  
他让它和外套一样滑落。那些昂贵的布料在他脚下乱七八糟地堆在一起。下一件轮到长裤，包裹其间的黑色丝绸提醒着Hannibal的影响力。一只手顺着肚子下坠，一根拇指轻抚腰带。 Hannibal的眼睛直勾勾地盯着这个奇怪的动作，就像一个捕食者被猎物的动作所吸引。Will解开拉链。第一眼就瞥见内裤兴奋地在蓝色织物后面冒头。  
  
他把腰带往下一拉，最后让它们自然下垂，然后站去一边。火焰的热量辐射到他的背部，舞动在裸体表面，显得生机勃勃。这塑造了一幅美丽的画面，他的长腿包裹着黑色的丝袜，而硬物则隐藏在蕾丝后面。  
  
“Good boy,” Hannibal的声音比之前更加深沉。"现在,过来，让我把你压在膝盖上。"  
  
Will一开始不太确定，不是针对他几乎为之兴奋的惩罚，而是他此时的定位。他以前从未这样做过。迟疑地向前挪了一步，Hannibal注意到了他步履中的颤抖。于是伸出了一只温暖的手。  
  
"跪在我身旁的卧榻上，然后横躺在我的腿上。保持胯部和臀部抬起。"他引导着Will跪下，然后弯下腰，当他的脸压进卧榻粗糙的布料里时，一股坚实的重量压上他的肩膀。他对这份新鲜感深感不安。  
  
“别动，Will，否则我会加重对你的惩罚，”Hannibal的胳膊紧紧地锢住他。Will停止了挣扎，静静地躺平。  
  
"你担心吗，Will？你觉得会有多痛？"  
  
“我是个成年人，不是5岁小孩。你能施加多少我就承受多少，”Will粗声粗气地反击。  
  
“是这样吗? ”柔软皮革的触感从Will的大腿一直传到他屁股边缘。"我不是告诉过你，我对疼痛的耐受力特别强吗？"第一下打在了臀瓣，让他猝不及防。力道刚好使他的皮肤泛起一阵疼痛。一块盛开的粉红色斑块很快褪回鹅白。  
  
"对这么粗鲁的孩子而言，太轻了”  
  
“我还以为你会打得更狠呢，医生。我被前女友掌掴的力度都比这重。”  
  
他为此赢得了更大的刺痛，忍不住向前蠕动。一只坚硬的手臂横在他背上，将他牢牢固定。  
  
“你真是怙恶不悛，Will。如此忘恩负义。 你玩弄你的食物，”快速的鞭打落在同一处位置，使他臀部的嫩肉弹跳了一下。“你在我的餐桌上羞辱我。”又是一鞭不间断地留下粉色的印记。“然后在卧室里提及你的前任。” 他听到鞭子的呼啸声，于是绷紧了肌肉，准备迎接第三次进攻，但什么也没发生。  
  
“我来决定步调，不是你，”鞭子落下。短促而尖锐，伴随着轻微的刺痛。Hannibal瞄准的区域已经变成了一片淡红色。鞭子粗糙的边缘和接缝处与隆起的嫩肉接触，作用成一股不适感。这回打中了他的另一半屁股，很快，他又挨了一下。 极度痛苦。Hannibal的整条手臂收回来，用尽全力攻击。Will疼的抽气，紧抓身下的布料。  
  
"我还以为你的疼痛耐受力比较高呢？" Hannibal的声音像乐曲一样飘在空中，即使看不见，Will也能听出对方的戏谑。  
  
一击，又一击，再一击，直到他屁股下端被刺痛成酡红。不再抗议，也不再虚张声势，热度在他的皮肤上逐渐升腾。他蠕动得更厉害了，努力往更远处爬去。下意识想要逃离痛苦。  
  
"不，"Hannibal执起一只手臂，将其扣在身后。就在他的左臀下方，大腿上猝然挨了一击，喉咙里迸出一声惨叫。“我警告过你，不许动。”又是一击，和之前一样痛苦，打在了他的大腿后侧。随着更多的鞭击如雨后春笋般落下，酡红演变为了朱砂红，期间几乎没有几秒间隔。  
  
“Hannibal,” Will拼命地向前蹒跚。  
  
“不许动”  
  
“不!” Will试图挣脱束缚，用另一只手抓住脚凳。  
  
“你会听话的，”一记重击打在了他大腿上同样的部位，他的皮肤紧绷，红色沿着皮肤向下蔓延。“照我说的做。”鞭击重启，而且来得又快又猛。Will双腿叉开，双脚后蹬，试图借力，但每次都被疼痛扣住。  
  
“你是我的，Will，”又一次猛击。“我想做什么就做什么，”再一次毫无留情。  
  
“你会为每一餐而感谢我，”鞭子打在裸肉上的痛楚让他的眼里蓄满了泪水。“你会吃光你的食物，”第二次引来了一声窒息的呻吟。“最后，你永远不会对我无礼。” 最后一击的声音在房间里久久回荡，裸露的皮肤呈现嫣红色，微微打颤。Hannibal把鞭子放回身边，轻轻地抚摸这些印记。  
  
“你现在可以做个好孩子了吗? ”他把嘴唇凑近Will的耳朵。Will停止了挣扎。  
  
“是的，我保证，”他浅声低语。  
  
"那么，亲爱的，坐起来吧。"背上的压力陡然消失，Will感觉身体被扶了起来。  
  
他试图坐在那人的膝盖上，但是刺痛太过强烈。 Hannibal径直转过来替他按摩，一只大手轻轻地抚摸痛处。“我们的第一次，你做得非常好。”  
  
“当你在餐桌上谈论粗鲁时，真的很可怕，” Will只想把心思从刺痛中抽出来。随即感到肩上落下了一吻。  
  
“我热衷于角色扮演。”  
  
“角色扮演，你相信自己说的每一句话。特别是关于粗鲁，”Will向他的伴侣投去责难的一眼，Hannibal莞尔。  
  
“我用行动传达我的爱，有什么比教训更加情意绵绵呢?” Hannibal的手摸索到Will的阴茎，仍然坚硬，隐藏在黑色丝绸之下。  
  
“我知道你是个潜藏的施虐狂。自从我听说你去听歌剧，买了价值10万美元的西装后。我和 Katz 打了个赌。”  
  
“oh?多少钱?”Hannibal一只手滑向Will的脸，将他拉近。两人额头相抵，四目相对。  
  
“50美元，”Will顺势弥合了间隙。他的双臂环住Hannibal的脖子，将两人推回床铺。火热的抚摸，湿润的唇瓣相离，舌头慢慢扫过。Hannibal尝到了覆盆子的味道，甜蜜而清新。他们的裤子打破了静谧。Will第一个动起来。他的手奔向Hannibal的拉链，不顾一切地想要肌肤相亲。手指略显笨拙拉下黑色内裤，将Hannibal已然硬邦邦的老二端在手里。  
  
“Will，”Hannibal呼吸紊乱。他看着Will的手隔着丝绸抚摸自身的隆起，一小块湿漉漉的精液勉强可见。Will把阻隔彻底去除，两具分身顺势凑在一起。当他的手开始动作，上下抚摸，粗糙的皮肤为美妙的摩擦力提供帮助，两人都发出了狂野的声音。豆蔻和橘子味被冲淡了，性爱和汗水的味道取而代之。  
  
Will空着的手在Hannibal的后背小心轻抚，按摩的同时，沿着伴侣的脖子亲吻。他们之间的热度几乎难以容忍。Hannibal的手下沉，抓住Will的屁股。虽然依旧刺痛，但嫣红已经变成了绯红。  
  
“天啊，Hannibal。我想要你。” Will继续他的亲吻之路，从那人的脖子延伸至嘴唇。  
  
“坐起来吧，”一吻结束，他突然发号施令。Will遵从指示，任由Hannibal翻到他的床头柜。从第一个抽屉里翻出一个黑盖的棕色玻璃瓶。  
  
“那是润滑剂吗? ”Will问道。“那是玻璃瓶里的是润滑剂吗? ”他更加恼怒的重复。  
  
“没错，为我转身，亲爱的。”  
  
没有打屁股，Will依言照做了。这对他来说是陌生的体验，但他自知要屈服，向Hannibal展示。他听到瓶子被拧开的声音，静默了片刻，随后感到一根冰冷的手指戳进他的入口，。  
  
“如果你觉得不舒服，就告诉我，我们慢慢来。”Hannibal的声音越过他的肩膀，显得分外温柔。  
  
“现在对我手下留情有点晚了，”Will坏笑。接着听到身后传来几声轻笑，感觉到一股前所未有的压力袭来。最初的一分钟，他不会称之为愉悦。那是一种疼痛，唯有咬紧牙关以缓慢呼吸。  
  
“放松点，Will，我不会伤害你的，”Hannibal的声音尽显真诚，但Will仍能感到肌肉拉伸的灼烧感。他花了一分钟左右才适应。开始遵循自己的步调来回摆动屁股，吞进整根手指。接着是两根，这可不怎么尽如人意，灼热感卷土重来，拖垮了他的节奏。不知什么时候，灼热感偃旗息鼓，刺痛感变得温吞而缓慢。他能感到自身深处的渴望。第三根手指。他停止了摇晃，用鼻子吸气，嘴巴呼气。Hannibal的另一只手来到他的背上，慢慢地抚摸着以提供支撑。  
  
“现在, Hannibal.”  
  
“你确定？”  
  
“现在!” Will回头看了一眼，带着苛求的目光。他想要，非常想要。Hannibal立刻答应了。他感到那人的阴茎头部正顶着自己的股缝。灼烧感加剧。Hannibal的鸡巴很粗，但长度一般。他可以感觉到润滑剂涂抹的如此慷慨，顺着他的臀瓣和大腿滑落。他们停了一秒，随后Hannibal长驱直入。Will虽看不见，猜想路程过半。他的身体不断地伸展和炽烈，直到疼痛加重，Hannibal又继续向前推进。当Hannibal整根没入，他能清楚地感觉到那东西的存在。  
  
"你准备好了吗，my Will？" Hannibal爱怜地抚过他的皮肤。  
  
“是的”  
  
第一下插入痛苦与幸福兼具。灼烧感犹在，配合动作时的拉伸几乎算得上残忍。过了一会儿，这种感觉消失了——快乐和痛苦融为一体。就像被打屁股一样。Will感到火花在他的脊椎上迸发，对每一种感觉都有了新的认识。床单的柔软，汗水从颈间滚落，最色气的当属Hannibal的呻吟。那鲜少听到的低沉音调，像音乐一般在空中漂浮。他自身急促的呼吸伴随着二人，共同谱写了一曲只有他们才能分享的私人交响曲。  
  
Will的视线模糊了。离临界点越来越近，距他上一位伴侣已经过去很久--太久了。他的身体极度兴奋，疼痛，被标记，但又渴望着眼前的一切。一记猛插，他的眼睛抖然一闭。快感来袭，松弛的肌肉紧绷，伴随着一阵颤抖。随着速度加快，Hannibal倚了过来，Will的背对着他的胸膛。每一次插入都更加深入，充分照顾那个特殊的地方，将更多的快感传入Will的身体。一次，两次，三次，…不知多少次后Hannibal射精。  
  
戳刺的动作慢了下来，但没有完全停止。一只手伸过来抚摸他的老二。  
  
“我来帮你，”Will的耳边收到一阵低语。他自知这不会花费太长时间，但依然把手搭在Hannibal的手上进行引导。他的唇边泄出一声短促的呻吟。这无异于一败涂地：被打屁股，被操，被手淫。他压在Hannibal胸前的肌肤格外温暖，他的手更是如此。短短几下，他就缴械投降，精液沾满了床单。  
  
“你不会收我干洗费吧? ”Will喘息的间隙故作调侃。  
  
“除非你今后一直睡在这里。”  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
店内灯火通明，物件井井有条，就像Will认为的大多数高档商店一样。一堆堆进口水果被堆放在巨大的木制容器里，人们必须在特产专柜才能购买。每件商品都经过最周密的审核。Hannibal手里拿着的梨来自法国最南部地区，其祖上在2018年初的大萧条来临之前，曾是该县获奖水果，后被迫成为了一类微辣馅饼的原材料。  
  
“我只想要威士忌，”Will气鼓鼓的开口，靠在手推车上寻求支持。  
  
"这里有威士忌，我还需要拿点东西。"Hannibal从架子的位置起身，顺势搂过Will。“亲爱的，你还疼吗?我们到家后要不要我给你按摩一下?”  
  
“就很多方面而言，我的屁股还是受不了你。”  
  
“这就是为什么我要提供按摩服务，或者其他你喜欢的任何服务。”  
  
“其他服务? ”Will透过眼镜看向他的伴侣  
  
“任何服务”  
  
“如果我说你给我吹箫，我会感觉好点呢? ”他把音调降低到耳语，意识到有几名顾客在他们周围徘徊。  
  
"我愿意同时提供两类服务。"Hannibal牵住Will的手，捏了捏。突然，一阵短促的蜂鸣声从他的右口袋里响起。"非常抱歉，Will。收到条简讯。"  
  
“打赌是 Jack.”  
  
Hannibal找手机只花了一秒钟，径直把它抬至视线水平的高度。通常情况下，Will每天都会说，Hannibal的表情难以捉摸。然而，这次，一种明显困惑夹杂着厌恶之意在他的眼里交替闪过。  
  
“是什么? 伯劳鸟? 还是模仿犯? ”Will弯下腰去看  
  
“不，恐怕更糟。”  
  
屏幕上是一连串来自未知号码的短信，以及一些不露脸的照片，照片里是一个身材相当圆胖的男人，穿着只能被形容为廉价的内裤。数量不多，相当一部分是放弃姿势和构图的站立拍摄。两张附带道具，一个似乎是小型情趣桨，另一个则是球塞。有些甚至在床上摆好了姿势，双腿大张，充分展示了松紧带咬合臀肉的样子。  
  
"所以，这就是我们没去维秘的原因。"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.spare the rod and spoil the child闲了棍子，惯坏了孩子：前半句典出《旧约 箴言》第13章24节。表示不忍对孩子严格管教，暗示过度溺爱。即常说的“不打不成器”
> 
> 2.原作这里是法语protégé意为“受保护者，偏爱者，宠儿”实在找不到合适的词就换成了通常打情骂俏用的小坏蛋


	5. The man who panics 恐慌者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章聚焦Franklyn以及上一章结尾的前因后果

Franklyn拨弄着大腿根处磨人的松紧带。在商店里买内衣是个好主意。这几年他有过几任女友，都是在高中和大学期间。大多的性爱都缺乏情趣。他不会说这是关系失败背后潜藏的必然因素，但肯定也算不上可取之处。他想起了一位叫做Molly的女孩，眼睛又大又圆，嘴唇微噘。她在高中管弦乐队担任第一巴松管手。即便是那个时候，他也更偏爱艺术型姑娘。他们在影院热吻过一次，过了三天互相拜拜。之后的一任是Gertrude。一位德国交换生，金发碧眼，下巴方方正正，口气像黑面包一样难闻。他年轻时，因为Gertrude的缘故，觉得自己在镇上很牛。欧洲女人有一股难以言喻的魅力，令他着迷。

虽然这段关系也没能维持太久。他发现那人的一些德国习惯与他理想中的欧洲风采格格不入。 她不仅酗酒而且饭量过大。旁人可能会觉得像Franklyn这种身材的人抱怨体重太过虚伪，但那时的他可比现在苗条多了。所以，Gertrude出局，Penelope上场。大学毕业后，他迎来了首次接近奢靡世界的机会。彼时的他认为这是命中注定。在纽约，他初见Penelope是在交响乐团，她独自一人，身着华丽的黑色礼服，波浪般倾泻于地面。橄榄色的皮肤暴露了她的西班牙血统，又一位欧洲妙侣，在如瀑的黑发和锐利的绿色眼眸的衬托下显得楚楚动人。Franklyn几乎一秒沦陷，甘愿为其付出一切。

她取悦了他算是最好的一种说法。在两人相识的所有时间里，他从未牵过对方的手。偶有几时，她会称他为'爱宠'或'她的美国男人'，这都让他为之心颤。她邀请他参加过许多活动，从慈善晚会，到时装秀，甚至还有几场高端晚宴。这是他第一次体验到这种感觉。另一半真正的生活方式。那时候，他以为这些灯火辉煌、名声显赫的放纵之夜永远不会结束。他从未和Penelope睡过；几乎从两人见面的那刻起，他就认清了这一现实。当他第一次把手搭上对方的手背，她退缩了，嘴唇弯成讥讽的弧度，眼神几乎像在投掷匕首。

后来发生过一段小插曲，原因是他发现那人的父亲早在六个月前就断绝了她的经济来源，使她几乎一贫如洗，过着难以负担的生活。但这并没有阻止那人胆大妄为。在一个又一个傻瓜之间周旋，如同一颗宝石轮换物主。毕竟在她看来，站在她身边是一份荣耀--尤其是对那些为她提供经济支持的土大款们而言更是如此。Franklyn深谙Penelope一直试图从她一众毫无意义的玩物中寻求一份慰藉。尽管他不如她的家人或朋友们那般富有，但才智使他得以成为良配。

彼时，Franklyn很乐意为一切买单，任由对方的目光游离到其他男人身上。他对Penelope的渴望，更多出于她的象征意义，而非她本人; 她是通往更美好世界的纽带。作为公认的美女，虽然每次求爱遭拒都让Franklyn难过，但都不如地位遭否来的痛彻心扉。一天晚上，出于某种原因，在听完一场交响乐之后，两人在她的旅店房间约见。正当他要开门的时候，门把手动了一下，一位老绅士随即出现在门口。他比Franklyn高，有一个结实的鹰钩鼻，戴着一副圆形眼镜。灰色的胡茬布满下巴，遮住了薄唇，表情几乎无法辨认。他打扮得像个教授，黑白相间的头发向后梳着，胳膊下夹着一个黑色的文件夹。

“你的朋友?”他回头看向Penelope，口音很重。Franklyn猜想是法语。他眼睛眯起，眼角的皱纹因而清晰可见，正用某种批判的眼神审视Franklyn。接着退后了一步，让他通过，露出了些许跛行的迹象。

"Franklyn，没想到你在演出后这么快就过来了。早跟你说过，今晚我不会跟你一起喝酒的。我累了。" 她已经换上了一件绸缎的套裙。

“我认为相比于酒吧，在你房间喝一杯的主意更容易让人接受”Franklyn大踏步进房间，竭力无视门口的男人。

“既然你有客，那我就先走了，”那人从身侧抬起一根黑色的手杖，略微躬身，然后离开了。于是Franklyn趁机好好地闻了闻他的古龙水；这股浓郁的麝香伴随他多年。也将是他未来所有古龙水的榜样。

“他是谁？”

"我最新的金主。他是我们参观过的一家画廊的老板。我已经追了他一段时间了，不过他一直在国外收集新的藏品。"那人记得她手里端着满满一杯酒，背对着他，眺望纽约的天际线的样子。

“你通常不是喜欢年轻一点的吗? ”

"钱比长相更重要。如果我真想要一个男人，我还是会随心所欲。他花钱是为了陪在我身边，而不是为了让我恪守妇道。"她放下酒杯，转身面对着他。"所以，这恐怕是我们最后一次见面了。

“啥？”Franklyn困惑地朝她眨了眨眼。

“我们在一起的目的，我们之间的小联系，正式结束。我不再需要你的支持。你可以随便投往其他地方啦。”

“我支持你是因为你是我的朋友”

听完她笑了。脑袋后仰，黑色的波浪像瀑布一样泻落在肩膀上，嘴角流出一阵残忍的嗤笑。她停下后，上下打量着Franklyn。

"朋友？熟人罢了，亲爱的。我的朋友少的没法数，而你不在其中。"

“为什么?”他记得自己的声音听起来是多么绝望，后悔自己表现得那么明显。

“金钱买不到我的友谊，Franklyn。你连我的那些客套话都买不来。如果你想要这种朋友，我建议你不要和一群百万富翁混在一起。如果对方可以随意打发你，你就很难用金钱打动他们。”

“我没有买你的友谊，难道我没有支持你? 倾听你? 时刻表现出兴趣么？”

"Oh，Franklyn，友谊是相互的。你听了我的话，但你说的东西我连一半都没听进去。再说了，我们都知道你的真实目的。你这种人甘愿为我一掷千金。”

于是数月来的精心计划和美好夜晚就此毁于一旦，社交生活也在片刻间分崩离析。当然，他依然继续参加自己能参加的各类活动。然而，与人们打成一片却比以前更为艰难。那些因Penelope出现而发光的脸，在远远地瞥见Franklyn后，始终冷眼旁观。甚至那些过去和他有过交谈，知道他名字的人，也表现得兴致缺缺。他收到的邀请更少了；到一系列社交活动结束时，他发现自己完全被排除在圈子之外。好像所有事物都是以'Penelope和客人'为名的。

最让他崩溃的是差距。与其说他想念那个女人，不如说他想念那种生活方式。虽然感情遭拒确实把他送去了危险的境地。他选择接受Penelope的建议。他的钱也许不能打动百万富翁，但却打动了脱衣舞娘。在皇后区的下城区有一家脱衣舞酒吧，名叫卡巴纳，他在那里找到了下家。Hannibal之前的最后一任。他在那儿待了好几个月，沉浸在一去不复返的生活方式中，并试图用廉价的酒水和简单的陪伴来填补这份失落。

那是十一月的一个寒冷夜晚，当他转身时，发现自己被女人们包围了，并非舞台上的那种演员。他眨了两下眼，不知道自己走进了什么地方。保镖是个高大的黑人，光头，穿着深色大衣，方才给了他一个不高兴的表情。

“女士’之夜.”【 ** **注**** 】

Franklyn记得在演出开始前，他叹了口气，认命般地在吧台前痛饮。当舞台灯光亮起时，他已经喝了三分之二的威士忌。而他随后看到的场景彻底改变了他。一位年轻人，不到二十岁，皮肤黝黑，金发碧眼，穿着俗气的牛仔装。他的蓝眼睛在灯光的映射下闪闪发光。Franklyn以前从来没有被男人吸引过。至少，他从来没有注意到这点，但现在他无可否认。他整晚都呆在酒吧里，尽量不引起别人的注意。另外还有两个男人，他们都是婚前派对【 ** **注**** 】的成员。

毫无疑问，Franklyn留在了最后。躲在一堆垃圾箱后面，耐心地等待自己的梦中情郎从后门离开。在舞台上，他们叫他“水牛Bill”，但他知道最好不要把这当做真名。仿佛过了几个世纪那么久，最后，两名舞者离开了。而他的男孩，在一个矮个黑发的男人陪同下，笑着走了出来。Franklyn率先介绍了自己。他们静默的站在原地，听着他匆忙解释自己是谁，以及躲在黑暗中的原因。

起初，两人好像要叫保镖，但那个男孩最终拦住了他的朋友，让他先走。从那以后，一切都是那么的自然而然。他知道他的真名是 "Kevin"，在纽约上大学。他们一起消磨时间，一起喝咖啡，一起吃晚餐，一起去看戏等等。Franklyn几乎可以肯定，这次一定会成功。轮到他向Kevin展现这个世界，虽然和他与Penelope分享的世界不太一样。至于肉体方面，他们接吻了。虽然不够频繁，但还是发生了。他屡屡尝试更进一步。例如把手落在Kevin的大腿上，或者邀请对方到卧室里来。然而这类的想法从未付诸实践。

再一次的，Franklyn很受伤，就像Penelope做过的一样。然而，那次的感觉又有所不同。他比以往任何时候都能体会到与Kevin之间的肉体联系，一种深切寻求身体接触的欲望。这在两人的整段关系中都没有得到满足。最终，Kevin有了新的对象，那人年龄相仿，身无分文且毫无负担，这段关系就结束了。Franklyn把他拟作耶稣降生。一个毛头小子无法理解他所拒绝的是怎样的生活;Franklyn能带给他的又是何种生活。而直到Hannibal他才意识到自己错的一塌糊涂。Franklyn不可能成为给予者，他不是光鲜亮丽世界的一员。因此，他所有的霸道企图都注定失败。他无法满足一个养尊处优的大小姐，也不能启发一个浅薄无知的小屁孩。恰恰相反，他需要有人来开导他自己。他需要一个愿意并且有能力提升他的人来照顾他。长久以来，他一直负责照顾别人，照顾他们的奇思妙想或异想天开。

现在，他想要被照顾。他想被宠坏。像他爱慕别人一样得到爱慕。他在Hannibal身上看到了这种可能。从初次见面起，他就被迷住了。在会诊的第一天，打开门的那具高大暗影无疑就是上帝; 他身材魁梧，长相黝黑，面部轮廓棱角分明，象征了极致美丽。微噘的薄唇挑出些许弧度，表示欢迎，随后接他进屋。整间办公室几乎和他人一样纯粹。每样东西都布置得恰如其分，每件物品都带有隐忍的意味。

Franklyn幻想过他们会一起做些什么。他想象着自己能与Hannibal Lecter这样的人有多么亲密。他看到了火辣又不顾一切的碰触。两具身体疯狂的相拥，紧紧地贴在一起，由此汇成一门艺术。这也是为什么他愿意做出如此尴尬的事情。在内心深处，他知道Hannibal会有某些欲望，他不打算自欺欺人，以为性爱只有纯洁美好——事实上，他会拼命设想另一种情况。所以，那些有关内衣的话语，看见两人在性用品店外，Lecter手里还握着马鞭的场景，这一切都让Franklyn动容无比。他幻想所有可以做的事情。所有那些寂寞的夜晚，都可以靠一双巧手拯救。然后他看到了Will Graham；那个偷走他位置的男人。

他知道一旦把照片发过去就会很危险。于是事先买了一部有别于Hannibal所熟悉的手机。至于为什么他的脸没有出现在照片里。医生可能需要一会儿才能反应过来，所以最好两面下注。他努力记下他们的时间表，耐心地在黑暗中尾随二人。周六他们会去巴尔的摩购物，挑选食物和各类必需品。届时他会跟着他们。他把Hannibal从Will Graham身边拉的越开越好

 **\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **\-------**

“就很多方面而言，我的屁股还是受不了你。”

“这就是为什么我要提供按摩服务，或者其他你喜欢的任何服务。”

听到这儿，Franklyn感到恶心。他最担心的事在这两句话间得到了证实。他们睡过了，曾经亲密无间，还产生了深深的交集。比他和Hannibal有过之而无不及。当幻想接连破灭，他的胃里搅成一团，Will Graham抢了他的位置。

“其它服务？”他听见Will在靠近过道的一侧问道。他们离货架尽头很近，因此他可以偷听到只言片语。

“任何服务”

“如果我说你给我吹箫，我会感觉好点呢？”Will把音调降低至耳语，意识到有几名顾客在他们周围徘徊。Franklyn屏住呼吸，等待回答。他希望Hannibal反驳那人，并对他在大庭广众下的无耻行径表示愤怒和鄙夷。

“我愿意同时提供两类服务，”Hannibal牵起Will的手，然后捏了捏

Franklyn警铃大作。这是不对的，大错特错。一想到Hannibal Lecter这样的人屈身于Will Graham这种人之下，他就浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。于是他迅速掏出手机，翻出前一天拍的照片。也许穿的不算高档内衣，但好歹也是内衣啊。他找到了自认为最好的一张，点击发送，在怒气氤氲的视线背后，他无法后悔。不一会儿，他就听到隔壁过道里Hannibal的手机铃声。

“非常抱歉，Will，收到条简讯”

“打赌是Jack”

发觉两人陷入沉默，Franklyn得意的笑了起来。他几乎可以肯定，Hannibal已经打开了短信，正热切地盯着屏幕。现在，Hannibal该明白他愿意和Will做一样多的事情讨他欢心。

“是什么？伯劳鸟？还是模仿犯？”可怜的Will，Hannibal每花一秒欣赏Franklyn的肉体，他保住自己龌龊勾当的机会就在悄悄溜走。或许他不如Will匀称，但他坚信那个干瘪的渔夫没什么了不起的。对方看起来干巴巴的，没什么料。

“不，恐怕更糟”

这话像刀子一样刺痛了他。

“所以，这就是我们没去维密的原因”

他紧紧抓住胸口，感觉自己的心在狂跳。他一怒之下做了蠢事。Franklyn原本打算把这些照片留到以后，直到他向医生表明心意，两人地位因而更加平等。然而现在，他看起来像个绝望的变态。

“确实，我想知道他是怎么弄到我的私人号码的。”Hannibal的声调比先前低了不少。

“跟他找到我家的方法一样?在Freddie的网站上四处窥探，在网上东翻西翻。你打算怎么办?”

"他......相对无害。我会把他转介给另一位心理医生，希望他对我的执念能逐渐消失。"Hannibal淡定地收起手机，谨慎的避免透露自身的真实计划。如果有任何旁人获知Franklyn的尾随程度，一旦那人失踪，他极有可能会成为嫌疑人。

"万一没用呢？" Will问道。"如果我半夜醒来，'奶酪男'拿着刀，带着一脸狂笑向我扑过来怎么办？"

“那么你就会死于史上最烂杀手之手，遗臭万年。在历经那么多杀手且安然无恙之后，人人都会嘲笑你被奶酪男给杀了。”Hannibal沿着过道继续往前走，没有费心关注对方哑口无言。

“这是玩笑吗? Hannibal Lecter，你刚才是不是讲了一个有关奶酪男的烂笑话? ”

“Will，注意言行，我们在公共场合”然而一抹微笑掠过他的双唇。

随着两人渐行渐远，Franklyn听不到其他话了。在他的脑海里，他想象着深夜溜进Will家的情景。也许不是杀了他，只是吓吓他也好。一条死狗可能会让对方不再干涉他的私人关系。为了不引起怀疑，Franklyn淡定地走向过道尽头，接着从角落里探出头来仔细观察。然而他所见的一切使他怒不可遏。二人正站在果蔬区，Will赫然把头靠在Hannibal的肩膀上，同时握着对方的手。

"所以，你想让我搬来和你一起住？" Will的声音很低，但Franklyn还是听到一清二楚。

"是的，当然也欢迎狗狗们同行。房子后面有一小块地，过去一个月我一直在交涉，相信最终能够搞定。"

"你和七只狗？" Will抬头看了Hannibal好一会儿。

"他们对你意义深重，所以对我同样如此。"Hannibal迎上Will的目光。慢慢地，他们把头凑近，吻了起来。这只是一个啄吻，不带任何情欲，仅维持了几秒。待两人分开，Hannibal的手自动环向Will的侧腰。"我在考虑给房屋扩建。这样既能让狗有个好去处，又能让我的起居室免受毛发之苦。"

"你要扩建一整片地，就为了我的狗？"

"楼上也会扩展。我不希望你放弃自身的喜好。"

Will听完捏了捏Hannibal的手，轻轻地依偎在伴侣温暖的肩头

“我要搬进你的卧室吗?”

"当然，你可以试着睡在客房，但我恐怕没法忍受离开你太久。"Hannibal吻了吻Will的额头，随后将唇温柔地印在一簇簇棕色鬈发之中。Franklyn对这种厚颜无耻的行为感到愤怒。他们互相几乎一无所知。相识最多不到四个月，却已经在谈论同居了。不仅如此，Will还把他那肮脏低级的生活，放在了Hannibal的世界中心。

"好吧，听起来不错。天知道我根本没法拒绝你的厨艺和陪伴。我能想象早上七点你就已经穿好西装三件套。而我则裹着平角裤和t恤，跌跌撞撞地下楼去找小蛋糕”Will的笑声慵懒而悠扬。

“我向你保证，我通常八点才穿西装，另外也不反对你穿平角裤。你可以穿戴自如，随意进出。”

“这是在暗示，你不介意我穿着丁字裤到处乱跑吗?”

"我说了，你可以穿戴自如。"Hannibal莞尔，示意Will沿过道前行。Franklyn继续远远地跟着。他需要了解更多关于他们的计划，以及如何阻挠二人。

"你今晚想吃牛肉还是猪肉，Will？" Hannibal举起两份不同品牌的法式鲜奶油仔细比较。

“你去路上开车随便撞点什么做给我吃都行。”

"油嘴滑舌"Hannibal眉毛一挑。"但没回答我的问题。"

"那就猪肉吧。还有你做的美味甜点。我第一次在你家过夜时吃的那种。”

"覆盆子香草千层酥。我得折回去买点香草豆荚。"Hannibal笑着将一罐鲜奶油扔进购物车后，顺势吻上了Will的额头。

“你不停地吻我，别人会以为我们是新婚夫妇，”Will一边倚着手推车一边说道。

"好吧，我们要同居了。如果我向你求婚，你会不会很惊讶？" Hannibal停下来，靠在推车末端，与Will对视。Franklyn在过道的另一边焦急地听着，屏住了呼吸。事情发展得太快了。他才刚把照片发过去，难道还不够满足Hannibal的欲望吗？他为什么要和一个显然只为满足性欲的人结婚呢?

“我不会感到惊讶，见鬼，我早有预感，”Will挺直了身子。“我知道你喜欢宣誓主权。”

Hannibal回以微笑“的确，我承认我看过戒指。”

Franklyn感到愤怒的泪水涌上了眼眶。他们处多久了？他发誓，他比Will早认识Hannibal至少一个月，他们的关系怎么会在这么短的时间里发展起来？Will有什么借口可以在工作之外和Hannibal约谈？他又是如何让那些借口看起来比自己的借口更有说服力的呢？

“以我对你的了解，你肯定想出国结婚。”

“莱克特城堡稍作打理会很漂亮，但恐怕立陶宛不会完全承认我们的结合。不过在我祖地上举行仪式倒是不错。真正的婚礼可以在佛罗伦萨或南法举行。我相信钱不是问题。”Hannibal依次列举地名，在检查一瓶葡萄酒的同时又仔细考虑了一番。

“这么说，你不仅想了，甚至还计划好了，"Will交叠双臂，叹了口气。

提到莱克特城堡，Franklyn脸红了。他内心深处中的夙愿，就是被带去Hannibal童年的家中，公开以莱克特家族成员的身份出现。

“我十分了解自身的喜好，所以一旦爱上某样东西，我就会做出承诺，”Hannibal说着把酒放进购物车。

“这根指头上可还没戴戒指呢。”

“‘还’是这句话的可操作性成分。”【 ** **注**** 】

Franklyn咽下了喉中的滞涩感。现在，他需要提升自己的段位。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Ladies’ Night女士之夜：一些餐馆和酒吧举行的优惠行动，每周定期有一天为女士提供消费优惠。本意是依托都市女性的魅影，吸引更多的绅士消费。但是如今与朋友喝酒聊天、纾解压力，已经不是男士专利，Lady's Night受惠更多的是女性。
> 
> 2.hen party女子派对：美式俚语意为婚前派对或准新娘聚会，多为准新娘准备的，到场的也只有准新娘和她的女性朋友
> 
> 3.两人原话 -“There isn’t a ring on this finger yet.” -“Yet being the operative part of that sentence.” 爱情这杯酒谁喝都得醉


	6. The man in the shadows 潜伏者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阴差阳错，Franklyn 在剧院遇到了Hannibal和Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者语：你可能注意到了Sue Weinstein是以纽约蛋糕女王Sylvia Weinstock为原型的。【注】我在菜鸟烘焙大赛【注】上看到过她，她偷了一个漂亮的平底锅，然后说“如果你想偷，那就偷个大点的。”所以我喜欢她和她的巨无霸眼镜。
> 
> 译者语：虽然文章开头并没有标注trigger warning但我还是想说一句，之后的章节stalking会逐步升级，如果阅文途中您感到任何不适请立即关闭窗口！！！

Will醒来时，Hannibal的双臂紧紧环绕着他。这感觉很安全;紧紧地贴近Hannibal结实的胸膛，感受它的起伏。孤独的苦痛正一天天消失，但有些东西依然存在。不可否认，他心里有个挥之不去的疙瘩尚未消除。他们的关系仍存在着未知数，那些隐藏在黑暗里的东西。Will的直觉告诉他。他们之间仍然隔着一层面纱;现实与幻象分离。那层纱比以前更薄。现在隔开两人的更像是一层透明的帘子，Will可以看到Hannibal，对方的轮廓挡住了另一边的暗淡光线。他迫切希望揭开这层面纱，体会亲密无间的快感。然而，一部分的他又犹豫了。到时候他会发现什么？

Hannibal在床上动了动，用手撩起Will的衬衫，露出他柔软的腰腹。又用一根手指在敏感的皮肤上划出图形。

“早上好，”Will抬起手与Hannibal相扣。

“早上好，睡得好吗? ”

“比平时好多了，”Will转过身，把两人的双腿缠在一起。四目相对，他看见了Hannibal眼中团踞的阴影。除了爱慕和默契以外。还有别的东潜藏在其中。

“我很高兴。想吃早餐吗?”

“准备做点什么？”

"炒蛋怎么样。 **【注】** 我们一起吃过的第一顿饭。"Hannibal在Will的肩上轻轻落下一吻。随后从床上起身，拿起睡袍。二人每天早晨遵循着某种特定规律。Hannibal通常先起床，下楼做早点，接着整理一天的文件。Will往往半小时后就会跟上来，急需咖啡和鸡蛋。

“从不指望你是那种浪漫的人，”Will从被窝里爬起来。

“这是在暗示我该多加尝试吗?”

“你每天早晨煮咖啡，对我来说就已经足够浪漫啦”

他跟着Hannibal下楼，仍然穿着平角裤和白色t恤。室外的天空刚刚变成淡蓝色，太阳从地平线上冒头。厨房沐浴在一片低霭的虹光之中，透过百叶窗，几道光束掠过柜台，在大理石台面上闪闪发亮。

"你还准备今晚和我一起去看歌剧吗？" Hannibal先从一个柜子里取来平底锅，又从另一个柜子里取来咖啡壶。

“噢，我差点忘了，”Will坐在岛台边，抬手揉了揉眼睛。

“或者你也可以不来”

"提前都说好了。我是有点隐士的意味，但不能总做个混蛋。"他晃晃悠悠的回到座位上，眼神到处乱瞟偏偏避开了Hannibal。

"我以前自个儿也出席过类似场合。多去一次也不会死。"Hannibal打开冰箱里拿了包香肠。

“到此为止，别再劝我了，那些是自制香肠吗? ”

“当然”

Will看着Hannibal把香肠端上砧板。用刀的动作十分优雅，绷紧的小臂上经络分明。Hannibal做饭时总是聚精会神。通常没有什么能让那人从自身的创作中分心。Will很久以前就认定了Hannibal刀作的艺术性。他一直在看。每一刀切入冰凉肉体的同时，也把他更深的推向那双眼睛背后的世界。先是感到森林在倒退

然后他看到了Chesapeake Ripper，背对着自己，一个新的受害者正躺在他的脚下。他的每一个动作都带有外科手术的精确性，每一刀都干净利落，展现了绷紧的肌肉。这感觉他很熟悉。

“Will?” Hannibal缠上他的手，把他从幻象中拉了回来，“你的思绪不在这儿。”

Will眨了眨眼，回归现实。Hannibal将装有炒蛋的盘子摆在他面前，他不知道自己神游了多久。

“你去了犯罪现场么？”

“不，”Will任由生硬的回答横亘在两人之间。Hannibal随即挑起一边眉毛，看向伴侣的脸，察觉了对方眼里的疏远。

“想到了点什么？”

“一次顿悟”

“说来听听。”Hannibal举起叉子开吃。Will深深地望进他的双眼，寻求惊讶的痕迹。

“艺术”

“艺术是一种主观表达。你是在说你和开膛手的品味类似吗? ”他把叉子举至嘴边，咬了一口，又用牙齿撕开熟肉。

“我只是觉得他比我最初想的离得更近。”

 ****\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** ** ****\--------** **

那晚在剧院，Will感觉到森林贯穿了现实的各个角落。他站在Hannibal的身边，紧紧地挽着他的胳膊，与一小撮人闲谈。

"Lecter医生，你可没告诉过我们，你的那位英俊小伙今晚会来。"一位身穿天蓝色礼裙的女士笑着调侃。Will知道她的名字叫作Diane Dormant，是一位对欧洲葡萄酒情有独钟的富豪女继承人。

“你之前都把他藏哪儿去了? ”另一位戴着厚厚的镶边眼镜，穿着皮草大衣的老妇人问道。Sue Weinstein，纽约著名的蛋糕女王。Hannibal经常提起她，称赞她做糖衣的娴熟技艺。

“他并没有刻意藏我。”Will觉得自己的嘴巴动了动，却听到了别人的声音。“我只是在这类事情上有点不自在。”那人听起来年轻而无害，准备好接受整晚的寒暄。

"他是个诚实的孩子。但凡我有办法，你早就见过他很多次了。"

“好吧，既然你来了，以后就得经常加入我们，”Diane挥手招来服务生。“我们都很想知道是谁吸引了这位好医生的眼球。”

“噢，他提起过我?”Will转过头看向Hannibal，只见那人目视前方，嘴角挂着一丝微笑。

“当然啦，他一直在谈论那位让他移不开眼的漂亮探员，可谓是神魂颠倒。”她说着拿起一杯新的香槟，遣走了侍者。

“我之前提过你几次。”

“漂亮探员?我倒觉得言过其实。Hannibal，你让他们失望了，”Will一只手慢慢抚平Hannibal的衣襟，另一只手则从对方的手肘松开，径直绕去他的腰间。

"完全不会，我没法单用言语形容你。"Hannibal将两人的脑袋凑近，在Will的前额轻轻一吻。

"天呐，秀的一手好恩爱。"Sue拍了拍手，满脸笑意。

“请原谅，Will在我身边时，我有时会忘乎所以。”

"他忘乎所以的程度可不止这点。我有没有说过，光是我的狗就已经把他安排的明明白白了？

“Hannibal和狗?” Sue笑个不停.

“没错, 他现在可是实打实的养狗达人.”

"他们无疑是家族的一员。"Hannibal刚把酒举至唇边，猝然停了下来，一种再熟悉不过的感觉爬上了后背。他正在被人监视。于是他微微向左侧身，正对上一道熟悉的目光，随即故作镇静看向别处，避免眼神接触，接着回过头，继续微笑。

"怎么了？" Will注意到Hannibal的肩膀垂了下来，嘴里发出一声短促的叹息。

“我们的……小尾巴又来了。”

Will一转身便看到了Franklyn，穿着合身的燕尾服，狠狠地剜了自己一眼。他比平时整洁多了，黑色的卷发向后梳得锃亮，胡子修得整整齐齐。身边立着一根拐杖。柄部弯曲，通体金黄，杖身则漆成了黑色。

“他的腿怎么了？”

“随你怎么想，但我有种奇怪的预感，他屁事没有，”Hannibal专注地盯着Franklyn的双腿，寻找任何受伤的迹象。然而令他懊恼的是，对方显然把这当作了邀请。于是一瘸一拐地走了过来，脸上挂着灿烂的微笑。

“Lecter医生… Graham先生.”

"Froideveaux先生。"Hannibal笑着回应。Will依旧沉默，宁愿选择安静如鸡。

“这位是你的朋友?” Diane 开口

"歌剧之外，我的生活应该有些神秘感。"Hannibal笑了笑，露出点牙，接着转身面向Franklyn。

“我是他的一位病人”

“干得漂亮，”Will小声逼逼，声音刚好够Hannibal听见。

“噢，我没想到你在工作以外还会和病人见面，”Sue插了句嘴，同时把眼镜往鼻梁上推了推，方便仔细观察。

"通常不会，但我和Franklyn好像经常碰到。"

"不过他确实存在例外。"Franklyn的目光落在Will身上，特别是那条依然搂着Hannibal的胳膊。

“好吧，巴尔的摩的某些圈子实在很小，”Diane无所谓的抿了口酒。

"是的，我们经常发现自己在同一个圈子里。"Franklyn笑了笑。

“可不是么，只要你跟踪别人就行”Will把脸贴在Hannibal的肩头，这样就不会被人听到声音。尽管如此，他确信Hannibal还是注意到了这点，Franklyn的笑容仅仅消退了一瞬，后又恢复了先前的镇静。

"今晚的音乐......生动有趣（marrant）。情绪饱满。"Franklyn顿了一下，环顾四周。他的话一出，周围顿时安静下来。Sue看向Diane，眼神里透出一丝了然和好笑。

"生动有趣？天哪，先生，你是法国人吗？在这个单调的圈子里，我很欣赏欧洲男人。"Diane笑着问道。

“如你所见，美丽的女士，我的法语还不错。"（Oui, belle dame, je parle assez bien.）

Will听着那人的口音感到肌肉发紧。他自己的法语也有很多不足之处；路易斯安那法语在其鼎盛时期，也被贵族们贬为粗俗，因为那是两类语言的混合体。不过，他尚且记得相关内容和学校课程，足以判断Franklyn的发音糟得一塌糊涂。他体会到Hannibal在此期间的紧绷。

“啊哈,”Diane发出一声短促的轻笑。“的确!”

"你没用法语冒犯别人吧，Franklyn？"另一道声音随即加入人群。声源来自一位黑人，他的扁鼻很短，眼距稍宽。同时迈着自信的步伐，在Franklyn身边站定。

“Tobias, 我向你介绍一下，这位是我的理疗师Lecter医生 ”

"所以这就是为什么相比于节目，他对你更感兴趣。”

“Tobias!”Franklyn急忙打断，依旧保持着局促的微笑。"Lecter医生和我在别的场合谈过"

“是啊，显然巴尔的摩的圈子很小，”Will瞥了Diane一眼，Diane报以一笑。

"差点忘了礼貌，我还没介绍大家相互认识呢。Tobias，这位身着天蓝色礼服，美艳动人的女士是 Diane Dormant 。左边的这位则是 Sue Weinstein夫人，她是当今世界上最伟大的烘焙师之一。"在Tobias伸出手自我介绍的同时，Hannibal向她们二者示意。"至于这位，安静地充当我激情之下的受害者，他是我的伴侣，Will Graham。"

Tobias伸出手。"很高兴认识你。"

Will放下架子，伸手晃了晃。“我也是。”

“今晚有这么多新鲜会面。我们不是刚刚才兴冲冲的认识了Will吗？" Diane笑着看向Sue，寻求附和。

"是啊，我们了解Will的程度不亚于这两位男士。再跟我们说说你自己吧，亲爱的。"Sue用一只亮晶晶的手向前指了指。

“我是一名教师”

"他在大学担当讲师。白天是位教育工作者；到了晚上，则是位犯罪侧写师。"Hannibal笑着把胳膊搭在了Will的腰间。

“你把我说的像个超级英雄”

"噢，一位战略家。告诉我，你有没有见过真正的连环杀手，和他们中任何一个面对面？" Sue咬紧牙关，摆出一副可怕的神情。

"别这么变态！" Diane噘起红宝石般的嘴唇。"你会让我做噩梦的！"

"对了，你不是还射杀过一个人吗？" Franklyn的声音像刀子一样划过人群。他脸上的笑容十分灿烂，拉长了胡须下绷紧的皮肤。时机掌握近乎完美。前一个晚上，他特地读了有关Will黑暗职业的所有材料。事无巨细。他看着Will听完这话后震惊地睁大了双眼，接着试图用Hannibal高大的身躯作为挡箭牌，微微往后挪了挪。Franklyn自觉这是一次小小的胜利，尽管他能看见Hannibal是如何挺直了胸膛，并对他怒目而视。

"不会吧！真的吗？" Sue兴奋的声音打破了沉默。"你干掉了一个？Hannibal，你可从没说过你的小宝贝追捕连环杀手。更别提亲手干掉过一个了。"

Hannibal不自觉松了口气。“是的，他逮捕过一位杀害年轻女性的犯人，并将他绳之以法。”

"为我们的Will干杯。"Diane率先举起酒杯，众人纷纷加入。Franklyn的嘴撅得老高，他像个沮丧的孩子一样，竭力忍住跺脚的冲动。他的计划就这么被一位老面包师给毁了。

“那一定是段难忘的经历，”Tobias冲Will笑了笑，这一幕刺痛了Franklyn的心。

“的确不同寻常，”Will握住Hannibal的手，寻求安慰

“感觉如何？”

“什么？”

"不得不杀死一个人......是什么感觉？" Tobias依然带着笑意，满怀期待地步步紧逼。气氛一下子变得让人窒息，往来之间，一切都距离很近。就连Hannibal也有所动作，眼神转向了Will。

“好吧,”他启声。“感觉……古怪地令人兴奋。我从来没想过要这么做，但我一点也不后悔。”

“你还会再做一次么？”

Will想了一会儿最终坦言。“是的... .我想我会的。”

沉默再度来袭，他的回答沉重的像是往空气中悬了一具尸体。Hannibal的钳制有所加剧，Will感到了对方的紧绷，当他的手轻轻拂过时，皮肤几乎热的发烫。

"棒极了！" Sue鼓了几下掌，嚷嚷道。"在美国，我们就喜欢实干派。Will，有时间你一定要和我去靶场。我虽然老了，但依然敏锐。"

“你上一个搭档不就是因为你差点打到人家才告吹的吗?”Diane怀疑地瞅了她一眼

"胡说。Jasper的膝盖不行。"

言罢众人爆发出一阵哄笑，就连Will也加入了他们。除Franklyn之外，大伙儿都觉得整件事十分有趣。

“靶场?有点不合我们的口味，是吧，Tobias?我们对艺术更感兴趣，”他暗自责备自己不该提起让Will更受欢迎的话题。更糟的是，那人因此收到了更多邀请。

“我不想撒谎，但我本人更偏爱音乐。 Chordophone是我的乐器行，Tobias 说着拿出名片，在人群间传开。

“当然，我们很愿意参加各类音乐活动。"

“虽然这是我们第一次真正做到这点，”Tobias 向Franklyn投去疲惫的一瞥

“我能理解这份心情。为了在合适的场合展示我亲爱的Will，我已经等很久了。”Hannibal作势将Will的手升至唇边，轻轻一吻。Will见状扬起眉毛，接着将手抚向伴侣的衣襟。Franklyn随即开始毫无预示的转换重心，像是随时准备出击。

“我们早就知道你的内心深处是位浪漫主义者，Hannibal，”Diane 透过酒杯对这对爱侣微笑。

“真希望事先有人也告诉过我，”Will笑道

然后他看向右边，仔细观察Franklyn。那人似乎拿不准自己是想靠近Hannibal还是Tobias。所以摇摇晃晃，犹豫不定，正满怀期待地看着两个男人。

"好吧，我必须据理力争，如果你们结婚的话。"Sue任由眼镜滑下鼻梁，给两人使了个眼色。"得让我做蛋糕。"

Will感到脸上的红晕快要漫过耳朵了。于是紧紧握住Hannibal的手，体会着对方同样的力道。Franklyn脸上的颜色近乎相似，但他的眼睛死盯着Sue，像是只要盯着足够长的时间就会让她原地融化似的。

"我们说过要在莱克特城堡举行仪式。尽管，Will猜想我会考虑佛罗伦萨或法国也没错。"

“噢，早春的佛罗伦萨超美。你们一定要去! ”Diane疯狂示意。

"我有许多备选，不过最终当然要看Will的意愿。"

“想多了，”Will的脸红扑扑的，“我们还没订婚呢。”

“暂时还没”Hannibal即刻说道。“但我一向说到做到”

Tobias礼貌地颔首，默默地接受了一切，他的表情既没有透露出兴奋，也没有表现出对这一消息的震惊。然而，Franklyn几乎在发抖。他的眼睛一眨不眨了很长一段时间。

“你们才认识几个月而已，”他用一种陈述事实的口吻指出。

“的确，”Hannibal笑道。“然而，这是我一生中最快乐的几个月。”他专注于Will的眼睛，欣赏着弥漫在敏感皮肤上的暗粉色。Franklyn将手握紧成拳。

“难道心理医生不会说这很不明智吗? ”

“或许那位医生不像我这般坠入爱河。恐怕Will多少改变了我，”听完这话，Will深深地望进Hannibal的眼瞳。于是他看到了开膛手；黑色的轮廓终于有了明确的形态。他伸出手，身着黑色格子呢西装。从森林的阴影中，Hannibal最终现身。准备好被人看见。Will猝然抓紧对方的胳膊，依然保持四目相对，立在原地。

"鉴于Will是你的病人，这可不怎么道德。"Franklyn的声音几乎被隔绝在了他们的世界之外。

“Will从来不是我的病人。会诊是为了让我能够帮他处理某些案件。”Hannibal没有中断和Will的眼神交流。两人正处在共同创造的一片幽暗密林。他的手仍然悬着，等待回应。

“你俩截然不同，”Franklyn咄咄道

“我们一模一样。（We are perfectly alike. ）称得上灵魂伴侣。”

"你还相信灵魂伴侣？

"我相信我和Will之间存在这类纽带，永远不会考虑分开。"

之后的几轮追问，Will统统听不见了。在苍白的月光下，他只能看到Hannibal，将他的一切尽收眼底。血顺着他的嘴唇流下。一具尸体，乖乖地被剖开，处在视野以外。他们都在等待;等待Will的决定。

“笑死个人，简直蠢爆了。告诉我你们是怎么成为灵魂伴侣的? 就说怎么做到的? 这是错的。根本没法想。”

“Franklyn，你太粗鲁了。”Tobias出声制止。

“不！我只是实话实说。他们有什么共同点？这太突然了，他们不会长久的。他们怎么就成灵魂伴侣了？”

“品味。”Will的声音打断了那人的恶意咆哮。“我们有相同的品味。 **【注】** 森林里，他执起Hannibal的手越过门阶，不受任何限制。Hannibal站在Will身侧，漾出一抹微笑

“品味?”

"是的，Hannibal和我也许有一天会联合狩猎。我想我们会享受..." Will盯着Franklyn，润湿了唇。"同类游戏。"

Hannibal因这一念头闭上了眼，想象着森林里与怪物并肩飞驰的情景。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Sylvia Weinstock：美国顶级婚礼蛋糕师，更誉为烘焙界的达芬奇。川普二婚、克林顿嫁女、好莱坞大咖婚庆，都曾邀请Sylvia为他们设计蛋糕。
> 
> 2\. Nailed it 又名:菜鸟烘焙大赛：NETFLIX的美食综艺纪录片。每期会请名厨和蛋糕设计师评委带来精美糕点，再让几名素人选手效仿制作，每期最后的获胜者能赢得一万美元的奖金  
>   
> 3.Protein Scramble炒蛋，S01E01里阿拔投喂微微的早点，具体食材在《Feeding Hannibal A Connoisseur Cookbook》一书里有介绍。另外B站也有姑娘翻译食谱，up主:藏名拂衣去
> 
> 4.taste只属于拔杯的双关。当然细心地姑娘可能已经发现啦，这章的题目也是双关喔，既指小尾巴富兰克林也指开膛手拔拔子


	7. 2 men desperately in love 痴情者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所以，Franklyn迫切需要Hannibal，而Hannibal则极度渴望Will。求婚屡屡受阻，连环杀手也差点要说"去你妈的"（Fuck it）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: 这章有两行关于自杀的内容。很短很短。Franklyn在慌乱之下说的一番话。虽然没有真正自杀，但我想最好还是提醒大家，以防万一。
> 
> 译者语：这章各种意义上的让我心跳加速，头皮发麻，看完你可能也想说句fuck it

Hannibal揉了揉太阳穴。光是上周，求婚就失败了两次，还都是因为Franklyn的缘故。他的脑海里闪过一幅画面，一个男人被开膛破肚、只首分离，四肢被重新摆成了模糊的波提切利的形象，如同一个笑柄。他很快摇了摇头。先不说Franklyn根本不配得到精心安置。Hannibal无意参与那人渴望跻身'艺术世界'的妄想。更重要是这么做风险太大。毫无疑问，无论是他还是Will，到时都会成为头号嫌犯。没什么比三番五次坏你好事的人突然失踪更为可疑的了。

Hannibal低头看了眼腕表，随之叹了口气。想到之前浪费了那么多精力。这家附有花园的餐厅是他的最爱。Hannibal事前雇人预留了整片场地; 将盛开的白玫瑰和百合花沿着天井的边界排列，使馥郁的芳香和甜品的浓郁充分混合。就连时机也把握的恰到好处，一轮苍月悬于夜空。每一个细节都计划周密。侍者应声而出，奉来两杯上等香槟，其中一杯藏着戒指。他知道这有点老套。不过，Will过去表示喜欢他的浪漫奇想，而他最想看的就是Will脸红。

然而就像老天故意跟他作对似的，就在Will即将喝下第一口酒的当头，一道熟悉的声音打破了夜的宁静。Franklyn瞪着眼，气喘吁吁地躲开了一位正在紧追不舍的侍者，狼狈地来到了两人跟前。侍者紧跟在后面，不停地道歉，解释这人是如何以落下外套为借口，差点撞倒一名经理后来到天井的。Hannibal突然有些局促。于是趁着Will分心，迅速交换了酒杯的位置，把戒指藏了起来。他不愿自己的求婚就这样被毁。时机必须完美。最终，Franklyn被先前冒犯的经理强行赶了出去。餐厅方面又因这段插曲为二人免单，他们深知这本该是个重要的夜晚。Hannibal没法怪罪他们。毕竟谁又能料到半路会杀出个前男友呢？想到这儿Hannibal忍不住哆嗦了一下。

他现在最关心的是Franklyn到底是怎样知道他们在哪儿的。那人不再假装这是巧合，尽管从来就不是。一次可能是运气不好，两次就是有人耍诈。第二次的求婚计划几乎和上次一样无懈可击。大约两周前，Hannibal出于良好的预见性收养了一只黑色的小博美犬。他感觉有什么东西在跟他作对，说不清是谁。通常只要出门，Will总是带着他的狗群去一个公园散步。Hannibal对路线烂熟于心。于是一天下午，他不请自来，坚持认为就是今天了。在沿途的树林里，事先派人带着小狗在腿间待命。狗狗受过训练，会对哨声做出回应。在她的项圈上，贴着一张简短的纸条: “嫁给我吧”。如果第一次求婚顺利，她本可以作为礼物出现。

两人并肩前行，午后的阳光掠过树梢，在田里投下长长的剪影。狗狗们像一大家子一样四散而开，打滚、跳跃、互相扑腾。时机正好。Hannibal于是转向Will，解释自己准备了一份惊喜。接着吹了声口哨，从树林深处随之窜出来一团黑色的毛球，兴奋得差点被自己的小腿绊倒。在此期间，Will的眼睛始终睁得大大的，在暗淡的光线中闪闪发光，随着距离不断减小，他的嘴巴微微张开。Hannibal心跳如擂。然后那道熟悉的声音再度降临。Hannibal不用转身就知道是谁。他全身上下每一块肌肉都紧紧绷在了一起。Will顺势抱起了扑进怀里的狗，好在他被Franklyn分散了注意，没来得及看到项圈，这让Hannibal多少松了一口气，于是趁对方扭头的间隙，迅速将纸扯下放进了口袋。

“真巧啊!”Will的语气暴露出他的怀疑

“是啊。毕竟都在一个圈子里，”双方都能看出Franklyn说这话时的洋洋得意。“好可爱的狗! 你的么? ”

"我想是的。"Will转向Hannibal求证，脸上露出天真渴望的笑容。他看起来就像一个孩子，乞求留住新结实的小伙伴。

“当然，她就是为你准备的”

"她叫什么名字？" Franklyn伸出一只手摸了摸，差点被咬后又立即缩了回去。

“名字由Will来定”

“让我想想，”Will把狗高高举起，揉了揉她柔软的耳朵，狗狗高兴地直喘。“可爱的小东西，不是吗？那就叫Persephone怎么样？小名Effie。”

Hannibal最爱Will的时刻当属他旁观那人爱护动物。他的手总是小心翼翼地抚过他们脆弱的身体，关心他们每一个需要。谈话并没有维持多久。Franklyn便借口去找自己的狗，不过Hannibal确实注意到对方说了一句话，说狗需要一个项圈。这实在有些可疑。他太懂如何在正确的时间出现在正确的地点了。斜阳低垂，投落长影，只身坐在办公室里，他就像一个惨兮兮的守财奴，脑中进行着天人交战。Franklyn还没聪明到闯进他家。所以，照相机和麦克风排除。他在办公室里翻箱倒柜寻常罪证 但又很快责备自己以为病人会有这份时间。他从来没有把Franklyn单独留在办公室过。他根本没理由这么做。更何况他从来没有声张过自己的计划。那就只剩下老掉牙的尾行了。

Franklyn也许不够聪明，若非坚持不懈，他根本不足一提。Hannibal在心里记下要留意重复出现的车辆或车牌号。他惊讶于自己之前没有注意过这点，但考虑到即将到来的婚礼，他自认为确实存在某些疏漏。何况，他从来没有把Franklyn当成是威胁。他现在依然不算。更多是一种烦恼，近乎于一种遗憾。寻找引荐人很难，主要是因为Hannibal对他的任何同事都没有恨到让他们遭受Franklyn特有的偏执的程度。即便如此，他也必须坦白Franklyn对他的迷恋，以防这种迷恋转嫁到他的新理疗师那边。他不会说这就是他的意愿所在。不过，一旦Franklyn失踪，解释执念本身就会令他陷入不利境地，但他确信Franklyn会在诊疗期间提及自己。在两人仅有的谈话中，他提到过以前的理疗师。Hannibal之前的那位也有类似经历;随口提及慈善晚宴就让Franklyn在意想不到的时刻闯进了自己的生活。因此，当他接受Franklyn时，他预计会有一些 "偶遇"。然而，在此之前，他似乎从未与理疗师发生过性关系。Hannibal用铅笔轻轻地敲击桌面。他是第一个，还算走运。

他想知道导火索是什么。他身上有一些别人没有的东西，他琢磨着可能是杀戮的本能。思绪突然打住。他越想越觉得有道理。Franklyn具有精神变态迷恋者的所有特征。虽然Hannibal自认为不完全符合精神变态的定义，但他知道任何一位称职的医生都会表示才怪。那些最容易受这种关系影响的人，往往比Franklyn更好识别。痴迷于血腥算是误导。精神变态需要的是能够为他们的生活提供动力的关系，无论是金钱、名望还是爱情。伴侣越坚韧，两人在关系破裂到无法修复之前就能相处的越久。然而，Franklyn是个有钱人，Hannibal猜想他不会多问。只要那人足够接近所谓的'光鲜亮丽的世界'，就会任由自己堕落。在他钟爱的精神变态做得过火之前，说不定还会乐在其中。

至于导火索。Hannibal想象自己站在一面高大的镜子前，镜子里是他展现给外界的形象。人皮完美贴合，讽刺的好笑。在公众眼中，他谦和有礼，热爱艺术。他在上流社会的冷漠中找到了归属。富人不喜欢过分亲近，这恰好迎合了他的需要;由装腔作势装点起来的寡淡友谊为隐私留下了大量空间。他的身份无可挑剔。当他想要一批没有太多关联的受害者时，他只需参加一次活动。当他需要一名观众赴宴时... ...那么多人求之不得。他散发着他的姓氏所赋予的力量。在镜子里，所有的东西都是量身定做，完美无缺。没有一丝一毫的不妥。那是什么，是什么吸引了Franklyn，让他有了前所未有的魅力？

"Lecter医生,"一道声音划破了他的思绪，打碎了心中的镜子，只剩下脚边参差不齐的碎片。 Hannibal转到门口，发现恶魔本魔Franklyn伫在那儿。他恢复了两人之前见面时的着装，姜黄色毛衣下藏了一件格子衬衫，外搭灰色夹克。Hannibal认出了这副造型。

"Froideveaux先生."

"请叫我Franklyn."

"Franklyn，你已经不是我的病人了。我能问问你来这儿的目的么？" Hannibal的声音压得很低。

“我认为我们有必要谈谈”

"的确。这一次，我们有不少事情要谈，不是吗？"

“很高兴我们想一块去了。我想先问问你关于Will的事。”

Hannibal眨了眨眼。“Will怎么了？”

"关于你要对他做的事。"Franklyn坐上他往常的位置，将外套披上椅背。面色沉着，静静的注视着Hannibal寻求答案。

“最好解释一下你所说的‘我要对他做的事’是什么意思”

“意思是你为什么和他在一起? ”Franklyn逐渐暴露了自身的焦虑，他的双腿交叉又松开，先是喜欢这样，然后又喜欢那样。最后放下双脚牢牢扎在地上。他一边问着问题，一边又把身子往前凑。

“我的私生活与你无关，”Hannibal起身，把书架上的一本书放回原处。“但我深爱着Will。不过我猜你会反对，而这已经不是我第一次告诉你了。”

"你说的对，我确实不同意”

“所以呢？”

“他给不了你任何东西”

“我懂了，”Hannibal漫不经心地回头一瞥。Franklyn一边紧抓着扶手，一边拖着身子靠近椅边。“你把我的爱看成是某种契约?我只爱对我自己有利的事物?”

"也许吧，也不完全是......" Franklyn突然有些结巴。"我不想知道你们爱情的来龙去脉。"

“但你把我说的像是一个精神变态，利欲熏心”

“这不是侮辱。而是事实，每个人都能从他们的伴侣身上得到一些东西。我们并非盲选，无论看中的是外表、财富还是名望。”

闻言，Hannibal眉毛一挑。"这应该是你在我面前说过的最精明的一番话了。"

Franklyn被夸得几乎有些飘飘然。"那是因为我了解我们这个世界的运作方式。王子不娶乞丐。所以我才需要知道。Will Graham究竟为什么让你如此投入。他给不了你任何东西。"

Hannibal转过身，背向Franklyn，急于掩饰脸上即将绽开的微笑。他想起了和Will共同打造的森林——那里的黑暗和苍白的月光交织在一起，面纱被剥离。他想起了Will温暖的掌心。联合狩猎的提议。他的眼睛再次眨了眨，体会到狩猎的刺激，黑暗中，一位漂亮的新猎手在他的身边栖居。

"Hannibal?"

“麻烦请叫我Lecter医生”Hannibal睁开眼，转身面对他的客人。“Will拥有世界上任何人都无法给我的东西。” 

“什么? ”Franklyn紧紧抓住座位的边缘，指甲陷入了精致的织物里，咬住了下唇。

"理解。"Hannibal坐到了对面的座位上。"他看到我了。（He see's me）" **【注】**

"我也看到你了! 我还可以给你更多东西。"

“Franklyn，这个话题毫无实际意义，但你是否对我产生了迷恋？

“我爱你！” 惊叹声在房间里响起。"我看清了你的本质，无与伦比! 我知道我们是天生一对，因为我们的爱好如此相像。我们在同一个圈子里。看重同样的东西，礼仪、艺术、食物。"他逐一列举。

"我懂了，所以我们已经提前定好了我的墓志铭。礼仪、艺术、食物。"Hannibal打开放在桌上的笔记本，低笑出声。随后他拿起笔，开始涂鸦。

“瞧，还有黑色幽默，我也喜欢! ”

"的确，但你爱的不是我。"

"我不明白你的意思。"Franklyn的笑声渐渐转为迷茫，一只眼睛微眯。

"你对我了解不多，Franklyn。当然，这不是你的错。我不会告诉病人太多关于我自己的事。治疗的主体应该你而不是我，我按小时计费不是为了给你讲我的人生经历，简单地说，你不能爱你不知道的东西。”

"那是因为你不给我了解你的机会。"

"这就表示你同意对我了解不够，所以也不能爱我。你的感觉是迷恋，逐渐发展为痴迷。你不爱我，你爱的是有关我的想法。我可以为你做些什么，或者用你自己的话说，我能为你提供什么。"在此期间，Hannibal低头看了眼笔记。他推断Franklyn很可能是被权力和影响力所吸引，这两大因素使他与自身渴望跻身的世界保持联系。

"从我体会到爱的时刻起，我就已经知道那是什么了。"Franklyn的眉头开始冒汗，暗淡的灯光下，他一眨不眨地看着Hannibal。

“是吗? 对任何人而言，这都是一番危险的表述。”

"我想要你。我从来没有像渴望你那样渴望过别人"

"欲望不是爱情，Franklyn。另外，我几乎可以肯定你高估了我的魅力，偏执者往往过分夸大......"

“不! ”Franklyn突然提高了嗓门，着实使Hannibal吃了一惊，身子微微向后靠回了座椅。“我在性用品店里见过你。我还看到了马鞭。”这话一出，两人之间只剩深重的沉默。Hannibal怀疑Franklyn在巴尔的摩跟踪了他们大半天，但不清楚对方究竟看到了多少。这可有点麻烦。

"如今很多情侣都有类似的经历。恐怕你认错了人。"他深情地回忆着鞭子与裸露肌肤接触的声音，以及Will在他身下挣扎的模样。

“我打赌你一定很擅长这个，”Franklyn的呼吸变得沉重起来，视线依然牢牢锁定着Hannibal。

"我必须承认这次谈话让我很不舒服。我和我的爱人在家中做些什么，是我自己的事。"

"我愿意让你这么对我。无论做什么都行。”Franklyn随时准备好滑下椅子，跪倒在地。

Hannibal随之叹了口气。“也许我应该给你的下一位理疗师写个便条，让他来治疗你的自尊心。”

Franklyn一下子从座位上弹起，厌恶地睁大了眼，双手紧握成拳。“你不能转介我！我会... 我会... 对自己做出点什么。”

在他的职业生涯中，Hannibal听到过几次威胁。这么多年，唯有一次是真的，而他以最快的速度处理了那事，待患者完全康复，他也因此赢得了广泛的赞誉。Hannibal顺势转向桌上的座机。

"那我就得把你转去医院，让你在那儿过夜。我对所有的自杀威胁都非常严肃。"说着他把听筒举至耳边，开始拨号。

"不！" Franklyn喊道。"我不是那个意思。"

“那你是什么意思?当我的病人说出这种话时，我还能怎么办?”

"我不需要充当你的病人。"Franklyn说着凑近Hannibal，把手搭上对方的衣襟，就像他之前多次看到Will做过的一样。"Will能做的，我都能做。不管是什么。"接着Hannibal感到那人的手开始从身侧滑落，试图从敏感的皮肤上获得反应。离得这么近，Franklyn的古龙水肆意侵占了他的鼻腔;味道不太像瓶身上有船的那款，但绝对伴有浓郁的麝香。更糟糕的是，他被完全困在了Franklyn起伏的身躯和办公桌之间，无法脱身。当他察觉那只手试图滑向他的胯下时，他紧紧摁住了它。

"再进一步，我就会以性骚扰的罪名起诉你。到目前为止，我对你的小'偶遇'一直十分友好，不要得寸进尺。

“你难道没有和Will Graham一起坐在这间办公室做过同样的事情吗? ”Franklyn撅着嘴退了回去。

"在双方都同意的前提下，这不算性骚扰。我享受Will的触碰，现在，既然你逼我直言不讳，那我告诉你，我既不享受你的抚摸。也不愿到处看见你。"Hannibal挺起身子，大步向前，挤开Franklyn，把他往后推。"我尤其讨厌被一个疯子三番五次地毁掉求婚，他不知怎么就知道我在哪家餐厅，或者我的伴侣碰巧走进了哪座公园。"

Franklyn最终发现自己退到了门外，Lecter的脸半笼着夜色的阴影。

“如果我告诉你，你所珍视的对象只是一个幻想，每一处相似或兴趣都是我多年来精心维持的面具，而这个面具，并不是我真实的样子。你所崇拜的一切，都是我为了糊弄你这种傻瓜而培育的谎言，你又该说些什么？”Hannibal每说一个字，口音也跟着越发浓重，这在Franklyn听来宛如音律。他所看到的是一位旧神，可怕而壮丽——正在检验他的忠诚。于是他猛地前扑，正对那人的唇吻了下去。接着就被一股蛮力推回门边，连肺里的空气都撞了出来。Hannibal突然打开了他身后的门，任他摔了个四仰八叉。

“这算是我们最后一次会面，Froideveaux先生。如果你再来，我就报警。”

****\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

****\--------** **

回家的路上一片安宁，薄雪覆盖了大地，田野因而变成了沉默的画布，等待生命的回归。树木光秃秃地站在路边，将身后的一切暴露在夕阳的暗淡光线中。音响里格伦·古尔德(Glenn Gould)的琴声缓缓流淌，Hannibal逐渐平复心情，为归家做准备。 **【注】** 办公室里和Franklyn共处的一切都让他糟心。不光是那个男人试图强吻他的厚颜无耻，还有他是如何扰乱自身的思绪。他还需再想一种方式向Will求婚。口袋里戒指的重量与日俱增。每错过一次机会，都让他失去了可以看到Will戴有戒指的日子，他专属的象征。

更糟糕的是，如果现在Franklyn突然失踪，他就真的会成为头号嫌犯。他毫不怀疑Franklyn的痴迷会一直伴随着他，直到他被别人照顾数月或者彻底死去。他更倾向于第二种选择。虽然现在看来更像是天方夜谭。他需要等待数年才能消除嫌疑。他将车开上车道，看到了楼下的灯光。窗帘拉开了，Will正把两个盘子摆上餐桌，嘴角含笑。Hannibal的心怦怦直跳，沉醉于自身伴侣等他回家的场景。他打开车门，与寒冷撞了个满怀。向家门口走近的同时，呼出的气体在眼前结成了白雾。一个声音让他猝然停了下来。在渐渐逼近的黑暗中，他把目光投向屋前的新雪。大约十五分钟以前雪停了，所以当他注意到从车道通往车库沿途存在新鲜脚印时，他知道有人比他先到了一步。他把Franklyn赶走半个小时就离开了办公室。他站在那儿思考该何去何从，这时前门突然开了。

"大冷天的，你在外面干嘛？进来吧，晚饭好了。"Will出现在门口。他的样子让人无法呼吸，一件清爽的白色礼服衬衫配上炭色长裤。袖子卷起，露出了健硕的小臂。最惹眼的当属他的头发，整齐地梳向一边，留有一绺飘落在前额。他的下颔被打造的美如雕塑，修剪完的胡茬为其增添了一抹粗犷的棱角，隐约透出一丝银光。他的蓝眼睛在门廊的灯光下异常明亮。Hannibal花了点时间来欣赏这一刻。

“嗯?”Will示意他进屋。

“好的，”Hannibal几乎喘不过气。他抛开了狩猎，来到敞开的门口。给了Will一记啄吻。“今天唱的哪出?”他抬起一只手，轻轻抚摩Will耳后那撮飘忽不定的卷毛。

“我想给你一个惊喜，所以准备了晚餐”

“我不知道你还喜欢做饭，”Hannibal走了几步，让Will关门。室内舒适惬意，灯光昏暗。他闻到了浓重的面糊味。“你准备了一些南方菜?”

“克里奥尔风格的秋葵汤，”Will把Hannibal的外套放去一边。“我估摸着你可能想见识一下同居对象的厨艺。”

两人携手走进餐厅，沉醉于空气中浓郁的秋葵和百里香的味道，Hannibal转向Will，把他的双手举至唇边，依次亲吻每一个指节。“闻起来真香。”

“尝都没尝，别先夸我”

“你喂我怎么样？”

Will腼腆地笑了笑，接着转向餐桌。他弯腰去拿勺子，故意弯得比实际需要的更多，因而可以感觉到Hannibal停留在他的身上的目光。当他把勺子送至那人的唇边，他的手被紧紧地握住了。Hannibal吃下第一口，他们始终保持着眼神交流。

“美味极了，”Hannibal舔了舔唇瓣。Will将其视为一种邀请，于是把头凑近，两人的嘴唇刚一相遇，即刻加深。嘴巴张开，光滑的舌头以稳定的速率来回扫动。Will把Hannibal拉近，双臂紧紧环住对方的脖颈，将两人的腹股沟贴在一起。摇摆的同时，摩擦变的愈发甜蜜。

“我必须警告你，”Hannibal稍稍分开。“我们正在被监视。”

"在你进门之前，我好像看到窗外有人。"Will笑了笑，嘴唇微肿。“我们的小尾巴？”

“我们的小尾巴，”Hannibal点点头，挣脱了伴侣的束缚。随后淡定地走到窗前，神游般地踱了几步，随手抓起一块窗帘。

“别关”

Hannibal被这个想法逗乐，同时把目光投向黑暗。外面没有丝毫动静，起码肉眼看来确实如此。他扫了一圈，先是聚焦他的车，然后是门廊的另一边。如果Franklyn真的在场，他必然藏得很好。

“Hannibal.”

“我觉得现在我们应该没在被监视”

“Hannibal.”

“就是不确定用不用报警？我之前确实放过狠话。"

“Hannibal！”Will的声音最终战胜了他高度集中的注意力。Hannibal转过身，怔怔地愣在原地。Will单膝跪地，脸上露出渴望的神情，手里端着一个打开的戒指盒。戒指是黑钛材质的，在昏暗的灯光下闪闪发亮，蓝色的天鹅绒衬托的其精美无比。Hannibal的呼吸沉重起来。他想把这一刻永远镌刻在记忆里；他的Will，屈膝臣服的姿态.目光澄澈地注视着自己。

"我想我能帮你省点麻烦，"Will一脸灿烂。"鉴于你一直麻烦不断。"

Hannibal忍住笑意。“你注意到了?”

"我知道那家餐厅的天井并非偶然空出来的。"

“我试过了，”Hannibal低头看着Will，那人白皙的皮肤上泛着一层淡淡的红晕。

“那么，Hannibal Lecter医生，你愿意嫁给我吗? ”

甜蜜的沉默只在两人之间徘徊了片刻，Hannibal便笑着伸出了手。"是的，我愿意。"

Will起身，把戒指从盒子里取出来。在冰冷的金属嵌入Hannibal的手指的同时，感到一股兴奋地颤栗贯穿了他的脊椎。最终，他们属于彼此。从这一刻起，再无后悔，再无分离，再无任何道理足以将他们拆散。在两颗交融的灵魂面前，所有的障碍都不值一提。 ** **【注】****

"太棒了。"Hannibal低语。"我也有你的戒指。" 说完他把手伸进上衣口袋，拿出一只金色的圆环，一条纯黑的带子贯穿其间。三颗小钻石从上到下整齐地排成一列。他抬起Will的手，将戒指推进无名指。

“我喜欢”

“这是我叔父的戒指”

“那么我会加倍喜欢。我很高兴指头上总算有点东西了，”Will笑道。“虽然我知道这并非因为某人缺乏尝试。”

“是的，我们的小尾巴今天来办公室了。”Hannibal指向窗户，Will注意到左侧角落里有一个几乎看不出来的影子。“恐怕这就是他来这儿的原因。”

“发生了什么”

“他先是抱怨你，然后试图吻我，”Hannibal享受Will因为别人碰他而显露的苦态

“他成功了么？”

“什么？”

“吻你？”Will抓在Hannibal衬衫上的力道逐渐加大

"没有，我把他推了回去，任他摔出了门外。"Hannibal顺着Will的视线看向窗外，嘴角含笑。他的眼里盘踞了一股黑暗，一种深切而尚未满足的渴望，渴望在此刻狩猎。“亲爱的，不要心急。如果他失踪了，我们会是头号嫌犯。”

Will的目光转回Hannibal身上，沉默了片刻。猝不及防地张口吻住了他的脖子，牙齿擦过肌肤。同时将手伸往那人的后背，圆润的指甲沿着肉体逡巡。一记热吻很快变成了凶狠的啃咬。Hannibal因撕裂的快感而颤抖个不停。Will一边吮吸一边发出恼人的响声。他的手忙着将Hannibal的衬衫拉开，徘徊在衣物下冰凉的肤面。

"你对我有占有欲吗，Will？

Will离开他新完成的标记，迎上Hannibal的目光。几滴血挂在他的唇上。"你是我的。"他的喉咙里传出的一声咆哮。

“他把手放在我身上，摸了我一下，”Hannibal步步紧逼，“这让你有什么感觉? ”

话没说完，他被猝然推倒在沙发上。看到Will如此强势，他的腹股沟产生了强烈的刺激。对方站着，眼睛一眨不眨地锁定了自己。最后，他将两腿分开，坐上Hannibal的膝盖。

“任由别人碰我，我有麻烦了吗? ”

"你明知故问。"Will的手轻抚过Hannibal的胸膛。"我是唯一一个能触碰你的人。" 他倚在Hannibal上方，臀部前移，以获得更多的摩擦力。手指在腰带周围裸露的皮肤上划出图形。Hannibal头部后仰，露出脖子，甘愿接受更多惩罚。Will接受邀请，轻轻地舔舐伤处，一手隔着织物在Hannibal的裤子上揉搓凸起。

"你想让我给你吹箫么？"

“如果你愿意的话。”他感到Will的手滑到他的后颈，猛地扯过他的头发

“不，”Will蹙眉。“求我”他的臀部再次向下研磨，引来Hannibal短促的呻吟。他故意挪动拇指，在不断增大的凸起处施力。

"告诉我，你有多想要。"Will将唇凑近Hannibal的耳边，任由热气喷薄在敏感的皮肤上。

“我想要你”

“还有呢”

"我想要你。"Will的手继续隔着织物不停地恶作剧，Hannibal的回答瞬间转为粗暴。“我要你把手放在我身上。肌肤相亲。”

“是吗？你喜欢我这样摸你? ”他伸手去解裤子的拉链，拉开了些距离。几秒钟后，Will掌心处粗糙的皮肤碰到了Hannibal的阴茎。这使他满足地呻吟。“你还喜欢什么? ”

“我喜欢你表现的强势”

言毕，另一只手也加入了原先的队伍，两只手同样粗暴，一只手在老二上忙活，另一只手研磨敏感的囊袋。Will最初保持着让人痛苦的缓慢速率；挑逗和揉弄轮番进行。另外不忘在Hannibal的脖子上制造吻痕。

“你想要我还是Franklyn?”Will嗓音低哑地揶揄。“他就在外面，我可以去叫他，如果你....”

"不！我要你，只要你。"Hannibal感到一阵眩晕

"这才是我想听的答案。"Will最后一次吻了他的脖子，然后迅速跪在了地上。手的触感被舔弄龟头的舌头所取代。这么做的同时，Will依然保持着四目相对，"你喜欢这样吗？"

"是的。"当Will总算把他含进嘴里时，回答几乎变成了低鸣。Hannibal调动了全部自制力才没有直接捅进对方紧窄温暖的洞里。Will在松开前尽可能含的久一些。他采用了一种悠闲的步调；只吞吐一半长度，再用一只手抚摸其余部分。另一只手则握住Hannibal的臀部，大拇指不停抚慰自身掌控下的皮肤。室内被淫靡的声响所占领。食物的清香依旧，但空气中的汗水和性爱的味道愈发浓重。

“你乐意知道婚后我会为你做这些吗？只要你愿意，随时都行。”Will沿着敏感的缝隙慢慢地拖动舌头。

“无论什么时候，”Hannibal的手自然垂下抚摸Will的脸颊，把飘散的卷发拨至耳后。

“我爱你”Will的嘴很快复归原位，先是来回舔弄柱身，然后再次整根吞入。呕吐的欲望十分强烈，他哼了一声，口腔的震动传至敏感的皮肤，引来窒息般的呻吟。摩擦力混合了湿热感让Hannibal不停地蠕动。他把双手固定在Will的脑袋两侧。迅速抽插了几下，如愿听到对方干呕。他逐渐找到了一种平稳的节奏，体会着指尖棕色卷发的滑顺。对Will而言，这是一次不寻常的经历——如此放开。并非他不曾为人口交，但这次不同。他屈服于这种感觉，双手肆意抚过Hannibal的腿根。

随后的几次抽插，Hannibal感到压力渐增。他的囊袋收紧，随着每一次动作，口水在Will的唇角汇集。两人的目光相遇。那一刻，世界独属于他们二者，周围的一切都黯淡失色。他们在那一刻共享的东西会刻进他们的骨子里，成为他们的一部分，直到两人寿终正寝。想到这儿，Hannibal的脊背淌过一阵电流，这是他高潮前的最后一丝想法。他闭上眼，四肢僵硬，接着完全放松了下来。Will咽完抬起头

"逼我干呕好玩吗？"他重新坐回Hannibal的大腿，从旁边的桌上拿了张纸巾。

"抱歉，Will。我刚才有点忘我。”

"你爽过头了吗？"Will打趣道。

"只要周围有你，我好像经常这样。"

“不过我还是爱你的，”Will把脸埋进Hannibal的颈窝，轻轻地啄吻正在愈合的咬痕。

“我也爱你，我的未婚夫（betrothed）”作为回应，Hannibal将吻落在了Will的发间。

“未婚夫? 你是莱克特伯爵上身了吗? ”

"你更喜欢意中人（intended）？或者准老公（Husband-to-be）？"

“未婚夫( fiancé)怎么样，正常点，”Will叹了口气，顺便翻了个白眼。

“如果我们非要这么平庸，但要知道，玫瑰即使换了名字，也依然芳香如故。” **【注】**

“大文豪。我禁止你引用任何莎士比亚的作品，尤其是在誓词里。”

“让医生自娱自乐吧，Will。”Hannibal漏齿一笑，“我学了这么多年艺术，难道不是为了证明艺术在你的面前只会显得苍白无力吗?”

“我有权并且也会安排流浪狗收拾你。”

“我自认为还是有机会跟Persephone一决高下的。”（提示：前文老汉送的博美）

“Effie 可是个咬人精”Will温柔地把两人的鼻子凑在一起。

“你不也是”Hannibal笑道

****\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

****\--------** **

室外的温度降到了零下5度，但Franklyn却无法离开窗户。他看到了一切。当Hannibal从门廊往外瞅时。Franklyn蹲下了身子，肚子紧贴地面借机躲闪。屋内昏暗的灯光不足以照亮屋外细节。在那之后，他看到了Will单膝跪地。这一切发生得太快，他甚至来不及思考。他理应找个借口破门而入，或者狠狠地敲打窗户，直到有人出来。他想起了Hannibal关于报警的诺言。事实上，他对每位理疗师都省略了一些过去生活的细节。他故意不提加诸在自己身上且已经生效的两项限令。其中一个来自一位巴尔的摩的歌剧演员，这也是他不能出席类似场合的真正原因。另一个则来自年轻的Kevin，他在新恋情开始的第六个月不再觉得深夜造访有任何浪漫可言。再惹上警察，他就彻底完了。

尽管Franklyn看到那对爱侣交换戒指还是难以淡定。更糟的是两人事后表现出的亲密。Will在Hannibal的锁骨处留下愤怒的印记，那是主权的象征。对方在宣告胜利。更重要的是。Franklyn知道这是在奚落自己，好让自己知道那人赢得了Hannibal的心。不过，比赛还没有结束。他们还需要正式完婚。婚礼前任何变数都可能发生。鞋子可能会丢失，衣服可能会弄脏，场地可能会在一夜之间毁得彻头彻尾。现在离结束还早得很。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.原文这里He see's me 而See有理解、爱、看见等多种意思。所以这里可以是，他懂我（的本质），也可以是，他看见我（开膛手）了
> 
> 2.Glenn Gould格伦·古尔德：加拿大钢琴家，以演奏巴赫作品获得最高评价，更喻为20世纪巴赫的最佳代言人。
> 
> 3.原文很美忍不住贴上来：Finally, they belonged. From this point there was no return, no separation, no truth that could pull them apart. Each barrier fell useless against their melding of souls.
> 
> 4.a rose by any other name would smell as sweet出自莎士比亚的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，意为相比于称谓，事物的本质更加重要。在原著里意为“称呼有什么关系呢，即使我不叫罗密欧，对你的爱永远不会改变”这里差不多异曲同工


	8. The man who prepares 筹备者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 筹备婚礼堪比受刑，特别是当你的未婚夫是什么狗屁伯爵，而你差点就要跑去拉斯维加斯，找猫王证婚了的时候。【注】

“我为拱门特定了白玫瑰，而不是红玫瑰，”Will可以听到Hannibal在隔壁通话的声音。求婚早过了一个星期，但不知怎么的，他接受了那人有关五个月内完婚的提议。部分事项需要尽快疏通条理。在一堆破档子事中，这看起来不错。而当你的生活早已乱成一团，任何事都会看着还行。不过，在他们作出决定之后，一切远不是皆大欢喜。Will这辈子都没想过要筹备婚礼。他不是一个浪漫的人。总的来说，他不是一个适合安定下来的人。世界上喜欢狗毛和重度精神病的人不多，更别提做出承诺了。所以，当Hannibal像变魔术一样从后口袋里抽出两张深浅不一的布样并递给他时，这种体验前所未有。

“餐巾纸需要中和晚宴基调的暗色。我们有奶油色、蛋壳色或象牙色可供选择。我个人比较喜欢象牙色。你呢？”

“有区别么？”

Hannibal上上下下扫了他一眼，然后大摇大摆地继续去完成他的计划去了。几乎整个星期都是这样。Hannibal以一种Will从未见过的热情投入其中。他知道那人是个完美主义者，细节上尤其煞费苦心。主婚礼将在佛罗伦萨的文奇利亚塔城堡举行。他们的时间安排很紧，但Will自知不必担心Hannibal的财力。他怀疑意大利是否会承认他们的婚姻。虽然如他所料，Hannibal早已事先调查过了，并向他保证一切完全合乎法律。仪式将在4月举行，如果天公作美，客人和新郎都不会感觉太热。宣誓地点在室外的花园，四周是佛罗伦萨郁郁葱葱的绿色，自然美景尽收眼底。

每当想到那天，Will的胃里就会涌现出一股暖意。他知道这一天很快就要来了，他也在为自己作打算。上天注定他不擅长挑选颜色、插花或合适的音乐，但跳舞除外。多年来，Will一直把这个事实藏得很好。即使对Hannibal也守口如瓶。在他很小的时候，他爸就知道他是个小麻烦精。对于经常搬家的孩子来说，交友从来都不是件易事。大约10岁的时候，他们终于在路易斯安那州定居下来，他开始正常上学了，他的父亲于是尝试了世界上所有的俱乐部。他们试过摔跤，但Will咬了一个小孩，所以没能成功。接着他们试过游泳，但他还是像以前那样在泳池里撒尿。这让他爸见识了他在社交方面的风采。最后，在多次尝试失败后，他被塞进了舞蹈班。

“这才对嘛，你这个小混蛋。”他记得说这话时，父亲亲切的微笑。“祝你和姑娘们玩得开心。”

父子俩的关系很奇怪。老家伙以传统、粗暴的方式了解一切，当他的儿子生下来比一只玻璃小鸡还要脆弱时，他最初无所适从。当然那人也不是万事通。所以，他做了他能做的事情。努力工作赚钱，并把父亲教给自己的东西如数传给他的“小鸡”。当Will的另一面频频被尸体所吸引时，他痛斥该死的谋杀。然后尽一个男人所能地改变现状。他不是一个感情用事的人，那是他老派男子气概中缺失的一部分。尽管如此，Will知道他的父亲爱他，因为那人一直在努力。在一系列无端发火和妥协之间，他尽力了。最后，舞蹈课对Will的确大有裨益。没有来自大部分男性群体的压力，Will很少体会到表演焦虑。没人会撞他，或抓他的头发，再或者逼得太近。作为班上仅有的男生之一，他收获了特别关注。他甚至可以借助高难度表演来消耗额外的精力。

让他爸没想到的是，Will的成绩相当不错。起初只学爵士舞和踢踏舞，但那位老师把他相继介绍给了交谊舞老师和芭蕾舞老师。在他十几岁的时候，Will尝试了好几种舞蹈风格，最终选择了交谊舞和芭蕾舞。大部分原因在于交谊舞有比赛，他可以赢取奖金带回家给他爸。这算是他表达感谢的一种方式。他选芭蕾更多源于一时兴起，因为Will始终钟爱独舞。不过话说回来，芭蕾舞是他经历过的最具挑战性的项目之一。他自知芭蕾可以让他保持健康，省的去参加当地的健身俱乐部。而芭蕾的另一个好处则是学校里没有一个同学加入，尤其是男孩子们，所以他由此避免了和任何讨厌的对象分享其中乐趣的可能。

这么多年过去了，Will一直得过且过。大学期间，他完全放弃了交谊舞，参加中高级芭蕾舞班也只是为了发泄情绪。他已经给当地的舞蹈工作室打了电话，要求复习课程。这是他为婚礼做出的小小贡献。

"不，象牙色的桌布，黑色的椅子，白色的花束，每张桌上摆三支蜡烛。"Hannibal匆匆经过Will并在他的发间快速落下一吻，随即退回书房。"我特定了银色作为餐具的点缀色。"

****\-------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

****\--------** **

追踪Will一点也不难。他那辆破吉普几乎算是一路吊着嗓子沿侧道驶进了隐蔽的停车场。一名男仆出来迎宾，用怀疑的目光打量了破车一眼，然后耸了耸肩。Will离开驾驶座，身穿灰色风衣、黑色长裤搭配闪亮的黑皮鞋。 Franklyn注意到那人看起来有模有样的。实际上有点太过有样了。他确信Hannibal不是替他打扮，就是为他的装束埋单。远远地，他看到了那枚戒指。在他的指间闪闪发光，三颗小钻在午后的阳光下散发着迷人的光彩。每看一眼都让他心痛一分。Will太不配拥有这些了啊。

他在安全距离内跟踪目标，同时蛋疼地意识到Will很可能也在寻找自己。他已经任由他们独处了一个星期，以便平息这场风波。不仅如此，他还可以趁机重整旗鼓，重新规划。他无法阻止求婚。但可以阻挠婚礼。他想到了传统的“我反对”，推开沉重的教堂大门，跪在神的面前宣告爱意。随即又想起Hannibal已经明确表示过对他现有感情的不满。大张旗鼓的戏剧性场面只会适得其反。B计划是让这对夫夫相信，这段婚姻注定失败。播下怀疑的种子。然后，他就可以在暗处旁观事件发展，适时地弥补Hannibal破碎的心。

他看到Will在一条小街先往左拐，接着右拐进入一扇有3个门铃的窄门。等了几分钟，他才追上去。不幸的是，他没有看清Will具体按的是哪个铃。最上面那个是'皮埃尔舞蹈学校'。他立即表示不屑。婚礼上跳舞的夫妻往往会一起上课，况且他知道Will不算舞蹈迷。接下来一个是'巴尔的摩热瑜伽工作室'。绝对不可能。那么最后只剩'Rendezvous'(约会)可选了。Franklyn迅速上网查了一下，发现这是一家私密且只接受预约的咖啡馆，占据了一楼的大部分空间。咖啡馆承诺为重要客户提供隐私保障，远离旁人的窥视。没错，就是这个地方。于是他果断按下门铃。

“Rendezvous，请告诉我预定者的姓名,”扬声器里传来一道低沉的男声。

Franklyn一下子慌了，眼睛左顾右盼，确定没人在听后轻声开口。“Graham”

对面顿了一瞬，他的心因此怦怦直跳。“先生，欢迎光临，请乘坐您左边的电梯，我们在一楼。”一阵嗡鸣声表明门开了，他以最快的速度窜了进去。一想到自己会发现什么，他的心跳开始加速。也许Will出轨了，而这次见面的对象是他的奸夫。否则，他为什么需要这么一个远离公众视线的僻静咖啡馆？或者他有财政困难？还是他的家人特地来镇上阻止婚礼？想到这儿，他有些头晕，于是先一步跳进电梯，按下一楼的按钮。当门再度开启时，他不禁倒吸了一口冷气。咖啡馆占据了整层楼，黑色大理石卡座的墙边摆放着翡翠色的座椅，郁郁葱葱的植物将桌子分开，以增加私密性。吧台边缘镶点着金色，水晶杯在昏暗的顶灯下闪闪发亮。室内环绕着沉闷的交谈声，各种声音相互交织，面容则被阴影隐去。橙花和麝香的味道在空气中弥漫。

"Graham先生？"他转过身，发现旁边站了一位身材高大、面色苍白的男人，他满头银发，一只眼睛下有一道小小的疤痕。

“不..我是他的客人。”

“那么就是Jacques先生?”

“是的,”Franklyn庆幸撒的这个谎

那人带他沿着迷宫般的卡座和桌子离开了门口。这是一片由不完整语句汇成的海洋，像是裹挟了浓烟的神话故事，袅袅升高的同时，交错缠绕。谈话声依然难以分辨。他在桌面看到了劳力士和钻戒的反光。最后，Franklyn被带到了一个靠近后排设有两个座位的隔间。

"Graham先生吩咐过了，他很快就来。他刚和我们的领班在办公室，并执意让您先点酒品。”高个子男人说完递给他一份菜单。"我马上回来。"

待侍者离开，Franklyn的胃里搅作一团。他敢拿性命打赌，Will一定会偷偷买通领班，这样就没人打扰他的幽会了。真是个卑鄙小人。可怜的Hannibal独守空闺，而他却在和别的男人调情。他甚至可以想象，当他把这些告诉那人，同时配上幽会的照片时，对方的心碎程度。不过，他可以趁机勒索Graham。让他自行滚蛋。相比与说服Hannibal，这会更加自然，因为Hannibal可能会误以为是自己编造了一切。他看了眼菜单。对他而言，单子上的酒品有点少，但他还是选了一杯昂贵的梅洛酒。接着向侍者示意点单。过去几周他经历了这么多，Franklyn觉得Will理应欠他一两杯酒。

就在这时，他在吧台看到了目标。一个男人背对着他，棕色的头发邋里邋遢，外加黑色的长裤，正在和一个快四十岁的男人说话。肯定是他们。Will过时的杂毛在哪里都很显眼。他看着他们聊天，就在钱转手的当口拿起手机按下快门。诚然不是两人的床照，但一码归一码。Franklyn的酒送来了，他坐在那儿啜饮着，心里很是得意。在订婚之初就把Will抓了个现行简直就像做梦一样。他原本打算跟踪那人几个月，尽可能地寻找任何蛛丝马迹。他甚至考虑过向Freddie Lounds求助。

“不好意思，您是哪位?”Franklyn转过身，发现一位身着蓝色西装的大个子正低头看着自己。那人橄榄色的皮肤皱在了一起，眼睛透过方框眼镜微眯。

"我是Frank... Jacques先生。"他很快纠正道。

"鬼扯。你在我的桌上干嘛？"

"你的桌子？这是Graham先生的桌子。"

“没错，就是我。Montgomery Graham先生。"他的脸涨得通红，随即举起一根胖乎乎的手指。"Percy！”

之前为他服务的侍者很快走了过来。“有什么问题吗，Graham先生?”

“这人压根不是Jacques先生，为什么他在我的桌上?”

"我很抱歉，Graham先生。这人在门口报了您的名字，并知道您有预订。另外还告诉我他是Jacques先生。"

Franklyn感到两人的目光很快落回了自己身上，吓得他浑身泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。他知道以第三者的身份玩这个游戏很冒险，但Will近在眼前，他不能让这一切白白溜走。

"我是来找William Graham先生的。你之前告诉我，他正在和领班谈话，我可以看到他正在那边。"Franklyn用手指了指。

“刚在跟领班谈话的是我，如果你是来找别人的，为什么要冒充我的客人？把这个人赶出去!”Montgomery擦了擦眉头的汗珠，示意将Franklyn拉出座位。

"明白，先生。"Percy说着走到两人中间。"您现在该离开了。"

"不，我知道是他。你们都在替他打掩护。"Franklyn提高了音量，使环境中的嘈杂声有了片刻的停顿。他起身冲向Will还在说话的地方。一手搭上那人的肩膀，迫使对方扭头面对自己......但那不是Will。映入眼帘的是一双棕色的大眼，透着困惑的神情。对方看着还不到20岁，更别提是30岁的特别探员了。随后Franklyn被工作人员强行送了出去，但是在此之前，侍者给了他一张65美元的红酒账单，并明令禁止他再回来。Franklyn瘫倒在门边。如果Will不在咖啡馆，那他去哪了?突然，他听到门开的声音，于是迅速溜到了一个牌子后面。随之出现的是脸颊泛粉的恶魔本尊。

“今天的课很棒，Will。你很快就找回感觉了。”一道声音从屋内传来，但是看不清脸。

“谢谢，我差不多快忘了被舞蹈折磨的感觉了，(how hard dancing kicks my ass )我估计得疼个好几天”

“我们都老了，对吧?”

“嘿，我还没入土呢,”Will笑着调侃，“下周再见。”

然后Will走了，脸上挂着温和的微笑，皮肤浸满了绯色。要不是现在不方便，Franklyn恨不得踹自己一脚。(kicked himself)

****\-------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

****\--------** **

距离婚礼还有一个月的时间。所有的请柬都发出去了，他们邀请的人大部分都表示会来。“在意大利，你穿着西装打着领带，在城堡里，一边和Lecter眉来眼去，一边对他说着甜言蜜语?”Beverly咧嘴笑了。“第一，我必须亲眼目睹。第二，我必须为子孙后代记录下来。”

在这个重要的日子里，所有的朋友都会在他身边，Will因此感到高兴。然而，每当他想到誓词的时候，他又紧张的要命。鉴于两人都不信教，所以他们得自己解决誓词问题。他毫不怀疑Hannibal的誓词会很惊艳。毕竟那人在巴黎接受了那么多年的教育，怎么可能不惊艳呢？问题出在Will这边。整整四个月，他能想到的最好的话就是‘我爱你’。他写了很多东西，但每次要么觉得平淡要么觉得俗气。因为Hannibal的缘故，他希望誓词富有新意，但他不是那种善于表达的人。

"我去巴尔的摩找你。顺便可以帮你理一理。"电话里Beverly的声音是如此的抚慰人心。

"你什么时候成恋爱达人了？

“自从有次我买了一朵玫瑰，接着又在全食超市买了素食巧克力之后。我简直就是女版罗密欧。”

"你可以直接说是朱丽叶。"Will透过电话笑着打趣。

“不，我绝对是爬阳台的那个。你知道我对拍照的热情"

于是两人在巴尔的摩的一家品牌咖啡馆碰头，咖啡馆在靠近陶森（Towson）的83号州际公路上。那是个类似于存储照片的地方，空间开阔，设计简约，明智之选。Katz要了一杯冰焦糖拿铁，冷凝物在逐渐攀升的温度下顺着杯壁滴落。Will则点了一杯黑咖啡，刚入口就忍不住打了个寒颤。Hannibal从味觉下手着实宠坏了他太多。

“那么，你已经做多少了?”

“我愿意”

Beverly把头歪向一边，薄唇抿成一副无语的神情。"有没有搞错？只剩一个月的时间了！”

"我知道，所以才找你来这儿。我自己搞不定。"

“你向他求婚的时候说了什么?”

“你愿意嫁给我吗?”Will又喝了一口咖啡，把杯子凑近唇边，让咖啡的味道漫过全身。

"你正式成为史上最大情圣。他见到你的那刻就该立即扑向你，撕碎你的衬衫，最后求你带他走。"Beverly边说边拿起自己开衫的边缘，假装要撕。她的两眼望天，嘴巴大张，摆出一副惊讶的样子。

“撕碎?”Will抵着杯沿窃笑。

“我在假扮Hannibal，”她耸耸肩。"我敢打赌，他的誓词会像一场演讲。100美元赌他会把你比作夏天。" **【注】**

“我禁止他引用莎士比亚。”

“你自以为占了上风，但他只会引用一些更夸张、更晦涩的句子。”

Will点点头，低头盯着杯里的咖啡。同时在脑海里把Hannibal说过的有关自己的话全都过了一遍。那人读的书通常比他在书店里能找到的那些更为神秘。不过有一本除外。

"但丁的《地狱篇》"

“啥？”

“他喜欢那本书，开头几句很有意思”

“哦，是吗？”Beverly抬头看着Will，期待解释。

“Nel mezzo del cammin di nostra vita, mi ritrovai per una selva oscura, ché la diritta via era smarrita”.

她眨了眨眼，“我不会说意大利语。”

“我走过我们人生的一半旅途，却又步入了一片幽暗的森林，这是因为我迷失了正确的路径”

 _Midway upon the journey of our life I found myself within a forest dark, for the straightforward_ _path had been lost_ _._

"虽然有点阴暗，但我看得出对你有用"。她想象Will身穿婚服的样子，温柔的弯了嘴角，当笨拙的意大利语从他的唇间滚落时，每一个音节都在颤抖。Franklyn也看出来了。看到他们变得如此亲密，他心里很是焦灼。就连Will也开始想出好点子了。自从舞蹈室事件后，他就像胶水一样粘着Will；跟的比以前更紧，甚至还准备了墨镜。这也就是为什么他正背对着那人坐着，就藏在店铺设有小壁龛的墙后。幸运的是，他比两人到的都早。Will比Hannibal更习惯于在电话里大声说出自己的计划，所以不难知道他要去哪儿。更妙的是，那人要在他的母校约见，那里有很多地方可以躲藏。他不能拒绝破坏誓词的机会。

"那就以这个作为开场白吧。"Beverly在笔记本上草草记下几笔。"还有呢？"

"你说说呗。"Will耸了耸肩。

"别这样，你必须对他有某种感觉。你他妈的要嫁给他了。"

"我知道。"Will懒洋洋地靠在座位上，任由身子沿着椅背滑低。“他让我觉得......很安全。”

“怎么说？”

"像真的很有安全感。这很奇怪，因为我觉得其他人不会喜欢这种感觉。这让人窒息，但对我来说完全不会。我只是，头一次觉得我的脑子能他妈的冷静下来，我能看清楚了，你明白么？”他想起在森林里目睹Hannibal向他伸出手表示欢迎的场景。

“啊，情况很糟，是吧?”Beverly拿起一根吸管，将托纸吹向Will。他差一点就躲开了，纸托正中他的胸口。

而Franklyn则不停地蹂躏着手里的餐巾纸，每吐出一个新词就把它拧一下。新郎本该是他。他比Will更了解Hannibal。如果他是那个写誓词的人，他可以写很多年，绘声绘色地描述他们即将共度的生活。他一直想在维也纳有一所房子。一座小天井，里面放着折叠式躺椅，太阳开始沉入地平线时正好捕捉到夕阳。他和Hannibal会穿着体面的共进晚餐。他们会去市场购买新鲜的食材，十指相扣，视线相勾，就像被爱情冲昏了头的傻瓜一样。Hannibal会称他为心肝(širdelė)。到了晚上，他们几乎不会下床。Franklyn想到这儿，不禁叹了口气。

"是啊，我爱他，Bev。"这道声音打断了Franklyn的白日梦。“这就是为什么我需要这些誓词得当的原因。这是他应得的。你真该看看他为此付出了多少努力。天哪，我本想说我愿意回狼陷的谷仓里结婚。而他安排了一座该死的城堡。还有鲜花和乐师，你知道有一种颜色叫本色吗?我反正不知道。”

“我要是告诉你，我确实知道，那无异于扯淡。这一切都太浪漫了。在佛罗伦萨的城堡里举行一场世纪婚礼。我认识几个30岁出头的女人，她们可能会因为这类场面而削你。”

“我也是直到最后才知道他有座城堡，没准Hannibal已经为它削过别人了”

"呐，"Beverly 低头看了眼笔记。"有钱人只会用钱摆平一切。暴力是他们的次选，但是我们的首选。"

"想坦白点什么嘛？" Will喝下最后一口咖啡，看着杯底的褐色积物向前滑动。

"好吧，我是说，有一次我妹妹拿走了我的马里布芭比娃娃，我差点捅了她，但当时我才10岁，我的武器是粉色蜡笔。所以，请你以Will .特别探员. Graham的身份来评判我,”她把双手举在面前，佯装被铐起来，但是Will轻拍了一下，任由对方的手垂落在身侧。“看看这个。我整理了一下你说过的话。”

她把笔记本传给Will检查。Franklyn在不暴露自己的情况下，尽可能地凑近。他需要听到那人的声音。如果东西真的很烂，他可以让Will自生自灭。如果近乎可以接受，他需要把希望扼杀在摇篮里。Beverly和Will那桌一片沉寂。唯一的声音来自咖啡师们清洗茶杯发出的叮当声。

“我喜欢，但我还想再加一些。把笔给我,”Will示意对方把笔递过来。随后他集中注意力，又沉默了几分钟。

"噢，Will。你这个情话篓子。我就知道你还有料。"

“你知道才怪”Will窃笑

“好吧，确实，但我们总算搞定了。我要去趟洗手间，马上就回来，然后我们就可以出去了,”Beverly起身，Franklyn听到她路过时靴子发出的声响。他始终低着头。唯一的选择就是销毁那本笔记。只需要一杯咖啡和一次撞肩就够了。当他们离开时，他会迅速走到他们身后，撞上拿着本子的那个人，打翻咖啡，然后在他们阻止他之前跑掉。当务之急是在不被Will认出他的情况下，再点一杯咖啡。虽然他自知Will对周遭环境的洞察力不如Hannibal。Franklyn拉下运动帽，戴上墨镜。搭配湖人队的外套、牛仔裤和旧工靴，他看起来一点也不像自己。届时他只用把脸扭开。

随后他慢慢站起身，向咖啡师走去。他只需要一大杯热焦糖拿铁外带就行。四倍焦糖会让它变得又香又粘，很容易把纸弄坏。加热是他对Will的一点心意。幸运的话，还能波及那张漂亮脸蛋。他用手指在柜台上轻轻敲打，金发店员开始慢条斯理地倒咖啡。然后他看见Beverly从洗手间回来了。

"嘿，我们回匡蒂科吧。"她劝Will和她一道

Franklyn慌了。拿铁还没做完，咖啡师才刚刚放进一泵焦糖。

"我这就来。"Will从座位上起身。他把笔记本就塞在胳膊下面，Franklyn眼睁睁看着他的机会正在悄悄溜走。两人快到门口时，他听到咖啡师问道："你要不要加点鲜奶油？"

他一把从她手里夺过拿铁，疯狂地冲向门口。Will就在外面还抵着门。他只要稍微加快点速度就能赶上对方，甚至会让撞到他的整个过程显得更加真实--但他撞上的不是Will。他撞到了一位老太太身上，Will此前一直为她撑着门。咖啡没有洒在笔记本上。而是瀑布一般得淋到了老太太推车里的小狗身上。那一刻，他唯一幸运的是因为向前扑倒，双手和膝盖着地，遮住了他的脸。

“搞什么鬼?”他听到后方Will的声音。于是果断丢下了拿铁和计划，沿着街道一路狂奔。

****\-------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

****\--------** **

距离婚礼还剩两周，曾经是Will专属避风港的地方，如今更像是他的个人炼狱。屋里到处都是婚礼策划。每周都会有新的人来找他谈话，或者更准确地说是找Hannibal谈话。而他会像个老头一样坐在那儿；一手端着威士忌，脸上挂着假笑。花艺布置来了又去，酒席承办商原本定好了，但Hannibal对完美的追求使他不得不考虑由自己接管一切。然后他不停念叨着食材和时间，以及如何配合自己作为新郎的日程安排。Will揉了揉太阳穴。他很喜欢和Hannibal在一起，因为这本该让他平静。过去的一个月却并非如此。

"Will，你还好么？" Hannibal从书房里出来，手里还拿着电话。

“嗯，头疼，”他不太想说话。

“那么也许威士忌不是良方。”他顺势去拿酒瓶，Will拦住了他。

“别碰,”Will厉声道，“我还在喝呢。”

“你说你头疼，我去给你拿点泰诺来。” **【注】**

“我可以自己去拿药。我现在只想静静。”

"你已经单独在这个房间待了好一会儿了，Will。你确定你没事吗？" Hannibal将手靠近Will的额头，却被拍开了。

"当我头疼的时候，你最好别碰我。那只会让情况更糟。"说着他继续按压自己的太阳穴

“你似乎心情不好,”Hannibal放下手，拿起威士忌。

“我说了我还在喝呢”

“我知道，但这只会进一步损害你的情绪，所以我得把它带走,”他转过头看向未婚夫的眼睛。Will回以凝视，沉默了好一会儿，然后一手抓住了椅子的扶手。

“我不是五岁小孩，Lecter医生，把我的酒放下。”

“Lecter医生，我们什么时候又回到以职称相称的地步了？”

“从你开始表现得像我的医生的时候起。请把酒给我”Will伸出一只手，示意把酒瓶给他。而Hannibal的钳制逐渐加大，径直把瓶身靠近胸口。

“如果你不是5岁小孩，那就该知道威士忌会让头痛加剧。我去给你拿些药，然后我们就可以上床睡觉了。我们明天要去采购。”

Will咕哝着，“为婚礼捯饬更多垃圾?”

“没错，为婚礼捯饬更多'垃圾'”Hannibal突然起身，把酒杯放去一边。“如果你能更多地参与其中，或许你的抱怨就不会显得这么幼稚了。"说完他向厨房的方向走去，身形僵硬，语调冰冷。Will顺势跟了上去。

"参与其中？我还真没有什么选择的余地。跟你说话的策划人中有一半都是意大利人。告诉我，我什么时候学的意大利语，Hannibal？"

Hannibal站在冰箱旁的老位置上，仔细查看现有的肉类，同时背对着Will。"真对不起，我应该把每一个字都翻译出来。毕竟你对配色方案那么上心，我应该费尽心思地解释每一种色调。" 他抓起一块肝脏，砰地一声关上了冰箱门。

“是啊，早知道我这副德行，你估计想死的心都有了”Hannibal越过肩膀看见Will将剩下的威士忌一饮而尽。

“你不一直都挺聪明的么？你现在就可以开始吐槽我有多烂，在你不想明天去采购的情况下，擅自做了决定。”

“也许明天我不在这儿了”

“噢，是么?”Hannibal怒视着他

“也许我会在狼陷。我应该看看我的狗,”Will把杯子放下，故意落在岛台上。

“好主意”

沉默再次降临。一种不适的沉默把氧气抽离，一切都变得太过沉重。Hannibal继续准备他的饭菜，背向Will，砧板上落刀的声音在房间里回荡。Will等了一会儿，认为这算是逐客令。于是他抬起身子，发现脚步不是很稳。不能开车。他叹了口气，尽可能地走到玄关，连钥匙都懒得拿。刀声依然保持着稳定的频率，没有丝毫中断。这种时候他最想念他的狗。Will目前还在和狗狗们一起办理入住；为他们最终搬进Hannibal的家做准备。每位成员都已经在这儿呆过一段时间了。Harley甚至亲切地给车库门施了个礼。Will仍记得当他走进寒冷户外，目睹那只小狗蹲在那儿撒尿的情景。在他把身后的大门彻底关上之前，他听到刀声停了，然后是无边的寂静。室外温度是5度。当他走到漆黑的夜色中时，能看到自己的呼吸在眼前结成了白雾。

"没地方可去。"Will心想。他当然不能开车回狼陷。认清这点让他格外恼火，但他真不该喝最后那杯威士忌的，或者之前的那两杯。他的太阳穴突突直跳。离房子的人造光源越远，他感觉越好。后面有块地，他可以沿着小道先走一阵子。尽管他最终还是得掉头认输。一想到Hannibal站在那儿，嘴里念着“我早就告诉过你了”，他就克制不住继续前进，迈着沉重而狂暴的步伐，脚下的青草嘎吱作响，周围的一切闻着都像泥巴。由于早些时候下了场雨，世界一下子变得惨淡无比。今天也是他向学生收学期论文的日子，只批了一个小时，他就发现有五份没有及格。Will皱起眉头，想起其中一份格外敷衍，以至于把两个不同杀手的名字滥用。既然如此，那他又何必上心呢？

匡提科本身就是地狱。那里的每分每秒都要有意义。Jack 从未停止骚扰他；新的杀手出现了，Will。他比上一个更加棘手，Will。来解决它，Will。如果他能独坐片刻，而不是让方圆五十里内的每一个变态闯进他的脑子里，那就见鬼了。上帝不允许他时不时地享有片刻安宁。他继续往前走，现在远远超出了他所知道的室内人的可见范围。他来到一小片空地，边上有树。黑暗中，除非仔细观察，否则看不出什么名堂。叶子离地面很高，栖在枝头轻轻摇晃，空气中飘荡着柔和的沙沙声。他找到了最高的那棵，拍了拍树下的土。地面相对干燥。他顺势坐下来，折起双腿，闭上眼，身体后靠。他想要的只是一点安宁。

回到房子里的那幕，小尾巴已经将一切尽收眼底，他站在那儿，脸上挂着笑容。Franklyn一直在等待这样的时刻。透过窗户，Will的臭脸清晰可见，尽管听不清两人的对话，但他知道天堂并非一切都好。摔门声对他而言犹如天籁。更妙的是，Will消失在黑暗中的情景。这太棒了。他甚至什么都不用做，他们就已经开始内讧。时间还剩两周，他们却不能齐心协力。如果两人现在分开，只会白白浪费精力。不过，这和他的计划正好吻合。在一次失败的婚姻后，他突然出现，抢走医生。一颗破碎的心可能会做出鲁莽的决定，进而转化为长期关系。Franklyn继续透过窗户窥视Hannibal的反应。当Will关门时，目之所及什么也没有。几分钟后，那人从厨房出来，穿着他惯常的白衬衫和配套的围裙。Hannibal站在客厅的入口，肩膀低垂，双手缠在一起，眼睛久久地望着玄关。

Franklyn渴望安慰他。他需要向那人保证，总会有比他所经历的更好的事情发生。这个想法几乎使他放弃了藏身之所。他很想冲进门，把自己当成替身。他看见Hannibal重重的叹了口气，随即拖着身子回了厨房。于是，Franklyn开始计划下一步的行动。一抹阴暗的念头在他脑海中闪现。如果Will一去不复返呢？他喝醉了。树林里有那么多地方可能跌落。附近甚至还有一条小溪，他可能会溺水。Hannibal势必会悲伤一阵子。失去一个年轻的爱人的确难以接受，但是随着时间的推移和朋友的关心，他会振作起来。Franklyn就此打住，被自己的想法吓坏了——但他真的很绝望。他的梦中情人两周后就要结婚了。到目前为止，他所做的一切都没能奏效。不一定非得动用武力。只是略施小计，引导他走上一条不归路。况且总有人在失踪。

趁着胆子还在，Franklyn决定跟上Will。田野上践踏过的草地显示出那人的足迹，但没有丝毫迹象指向树林。Franklyn想了一会儿，自然而然地认为他一定是往森林深处去了。然而在他左侧的一层茂密灌木丛后面，Will正背靠着一棵树坐着。大地的寒凉让人感到踏实。空气的清新充斥了他的肺部，那天他第一次感到自己的脑袋开始清醒了。Jack可能会在早上再次来电，但接听的总是Hannibal。他和Jack约法三章，或者说围绕他的通讯制定了新规。早上8点之前的任何电话，尤其是他没在办案的时候，直接打给Hannibal。杰克戏谑Will已经长大了，可以自己接电话了。Hannibal则笑着告诉那人，他是不会让他的丈夫累个半死的。然后他想到了他的学生们;算是一群废话连篇且意志消沉的混子。

他生命中许多时间都浪费在了批改论文上。其中一些甚至连正确拼写都做不到。他们进了匡蒂科，却懒得对5000字的论文进行拼写检查。

“本文聚焦十二宫杀手的罪行。”某天晚上，Will大声向Hannibal念道 ** **【注】****

“真是扣人心弦，我记得这案子还没破吧?”Hannibal坐在Will椅子的扶手上，从他手中接过论文。

"是啊，但巴特勒(butler)已经破了。"

“显然男管家(butlers)生性邪恶。不像一般的仆人，他们全身心地爱着自己的主人。” ** **【注】****

说完他们都笑了。想到这儿，他的胃里涌起一股暖流，脸上也泛起了红晕。Hannibal总能在最糟糕的情况下做到最好。他是风雨飘摇的世界里的一点宁静。诚然婚礼搅乱了他们的生活，但他对那人的爱并未减少一丝一毫。他只是渴求独属于两人的时刻。没有婚礼筹办商。没有客人或善意访问又或者花艺编排。只有他，Hannibal和狗。安宁地生活在一起。他在黑暗中看了眼表。他已经花了足够的时间冷静下来，凉爽的空气也让他清醒了一些。他站起身，比之前稍稳，径直向家的方向走去。

当他摸索着走近时，先是看到门廊的灯亮着，Hannibal站在门口。再一看，那人穿着外套和橡胶靴，一手握着门上的钥匙。

“要出门?”Will虚弱地笑了笑。Hannibal吓了一跳，他正赶着关门走人，所以没注意Will靠近。

“你在这儿啊，”他的声音明显松了一口气

“你是来找我的吗?”他越看Hannibal这身匆忙的行头，棕色外套搭上与其极不相称属于Will的荧光色靴子，就越觉得可爱。

“都半个小时了。我还担心你已经走了。”

“一路走回狼陷?”

“就这么离开我。"Hannibal悲伤的语调让Will的心颤了一下。他看起来是那么的沮丧，肩膀低垂，眼里笼罩着惶恐的薄雾。

"我不会离开你的。"Will凑近，环住那人的后腰。"我们进去吧，这外面冷死了。"

Hannibal任由对方牵着他进门。Will把他们的外套脱下，叠落在一起，小心翼翼地把手游移在Hannibal的肩膀上。"靴子不错。"

Hannibal跟着低下头。"我貌似找不到自己的了。" 这一举动像极了小狗勾，Will情不自禁上前环住了对方，把两人拉近。

"我很抱歉之前表现得那么混蛋。我只是压力太大了，你懂吧?”

“我懂。我很抱歉说你幼稚。我只是希望你能积极参与。”Hannibal把脸贴近Will的脖子，在他的发间落下轻吻。

“不，是我先挑起来的。生活一有变化，我就爱发牢骚，今天我的学生又惹我生气了。”

“又是一篇关于十二宫杀手的精彩文章?”Hannibal抬起头好迎接Will的目光。“还是他们已经破了开膛手杰克的案子？”

“不，要是有的话，我100%会剽窃之后作为我自己的作品发表。任何带有"开膛手"字样的东西就能赚大钱"

“真残忍!”他在Will的肋上轻戳了一下，随即把他搂得更紧。

“你知道我的，超级大混蛋。”

"当你喝酒的时候，勉强属实。"Hannibal温柔的笑了笑，径直凑至Will的唇边。尽管他们的嘴都因为天气寒冷而有些干裂，但触摸的感觉依然令人愉悦。

“真的很对不起。我想结婚，也爱这场婚礼，当然还有你。我愿意做任何事来补偿你。”

“任何事？”

“没错，只要你想，你还可以打我的屁股。怎么都行,”说完他飞快吻上了Hannibal的左脸。

"我只想要一个宁静的夜晚。饭后早点上床睡觉。你觉得呢，亲爱的？" 作为回报，Hannibal沿着他的下颚线亲了一路。

“听起来像是在天堂，”Will莞尔，随即两人相携向客厅走去。

反观树林里的Franklyn就没有这么走运了。换句话说，他和往常一样倒霉。才走了一小段路，他的一只靴子就卡在了新泥里。他只能使劲往上拽。有那么一会儿，他觉得再这样扯下去他的脚准会脱臼。最后，当他终于 "啪 "的一声把靴子脱下来后--又倒进一个泥坑。他的整个背都被淤泥盖满了，而这些泥无一例外的冰凉刺骨。他一只鞋穿着，一只脚光着，艰难地前行。他规定自己只走这么远。暗自揣度如果Will再往前走，他一定必死无疑。一想到Hannibal独自在家，他就觉得很温暖。他冒着生命危险去追捕一个不值得的醉汉，现在看来是多么英勇啊。他就像罗切斯特先生在阁楼上照顾精神失常的妻子，或者像达西先生在暗地里试图弥补自己的错误。 ** **【注】**** Hannibal有必要知道他是如何试图拯救Will的。他可以原路返回，以悲伤的状态敲门并解释一切。是的，他之前是在房外窥探，但他努力赶上Will为的是避免对方出事。他如此英勇地尝试过了。然后，Hannibal会让他进门好好安慰他。再然后... ... 想着想着，Franklyn脸红了。

他几乎蹦蹦跳跳地回了房子，看到餐厅的灯还亮着，他冲上去，但在距离门口不远的地方停了下来。平复心情。在这样一个时刻，他还是个英雄，他不能对Will的失踪表现出任何欣喜的神色。他很伤心。慢慢的他冷静了下来。再然后，他用指关节轻轻地敲了敲门。一阵轻响表明Hannibal正在靠近。门一开，他就闻到一股家常菜的香味，混合着Hannibal古龙水的味道。近距离下，那人显得更加柔软，没有平常的西装，仍然系着围裙。

“Franklyn?”他的声音十分平静，没有显露出丝毫惊讶。“在这儿见到你，我很失望。”

“很抱歉我带来了一个坏消息。”

“坏消息？”

“是的，我跟着Will穿过田野。你懂得，我看见他砰地一声关上门，一头扎进了黑暗里，我……”

"在你蛰伏在黑暗里的时候？" Hannibal双臂交叉，低头怒视着他。

"好吧，没错，但我试着追上Will，想劝劝他。我知道外面太冷了，而且他的口气有酒味。我试着阻止他，Hannibal！"

“哦，是吗?”Hannibal微微倾身，似乎被勾起了兴趣。

“我让他回你身边，回房子里去，可他说了好多关于你的坏话。他喝得酩酊大醉，沿着一条没有标记的路线，跌跌撞撞地进了树林。我不知道你能不能找到他！"

“找谁?”一道熟悉的声音打断了Franklyn，他当场僵住了。Will仿佛凭空出现，嘴里还衔着一杯水，面色因外出而染有红晕。

“你啊，亲爱的。显然Franklyn英勇地阻止了你在森林里误入歧途。还是在你跟他吐槽完我之后,”Hannibal一边笑着，一边给Will腾地

“我一定醉过头了，因为我什么都不记得了。”

“没错!”Franklyn逐渐语无伦次。“你对Hannibal毫无尊重可言。喝得醉醺醺的，我拦都拦不住！你还产生了幻觉，在森林里谈起了杀人犯”

“是吗?只有你我知道?”Will回头飞快地瞥了Hannibal一眼，像在检查周围环境，然后径直俯下身在Franklyn耳边低语。“他是巴尔的摩最大的混蛋。但别告诉他，Sssshhhhh”说完他拍了拍Franklyn的肩膀，顺便挤了下眼，接着转过身。“Hannibal?你什么时候到的?我一定是产生了幻觉。”

“你可以去当个谐星，Will”他忍不住勾起嘴角。

“我争取”

“现在，Franklyn,”Hannibal把注意力转回眼前，“恐怕这次我真的得报警了。

Franklyn的心瞬间一沉，这本该是个好计划的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Elvis ：特指埃尔维斯·普雷斯利，别名猫王（the king），美国摇滚乐歌手、演员。1964年创作的的《Viva Las Vegas》（拉斯维加斯万岁）是猫王迄今于20世纪60年代中期录制的最好的摇滚歌曲之一，全球销量突破100万张。这里伯爵和猫王刚好对应，算是吐槽。
> 
> 2.Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? 我可否将你拟作夏日，出自《莎士比亚十四行情诗》，诗集收录了莎士比亚的十四行诗共154首，本诗是第18首，也是较为著名的一首。全文大家应该很熟悉就不贴了，译文更多，感兴趣可以自行搜索。
> 
> 3.Tylenol泰诺（酚麻美敏混悬液），用于小儿，可减轻普通感冒或流行性感冒引起的发热、头痛、四肢酸痛、喷嚏、流涕、鼻塞、咳嗽、咽痛等症状。
> 
> 4.Zodiac killer又名十二宫杀手、黄道星座杀手、黄道杀人魔，指60年代晚期在美国加州北部犯下多起凶案的连环杀人犯，直至1974年为止，寄送了许多封以挑衅为主的信件给媒体，并在其中署名。信件中包含了四道密码或经过加密的内容，仍有三道密码未被解开。案件有效期内凶手并未抓获。P.s相关影视作品可以参考07年大卫芬奇导演的同名电影，类似于用记录片的形式讲述了整个案件,主演是老吉、糖尼还有马克叔。
> 
> 5.这个地方是一句调侃，因为学生的名字是butler，而这个词也有男管家的意思。
> 
> 6.Mr.Rochester罗切斯特先生：小说《简.爱》男主，年轻时受骗娶了疯女人伯莎·梅森。后来认识了家庭女教师简·爱，爱上了她，并向她求婚，但已婚的事实被揭发。由于妻子放火而失去一条胳膊和一只眼睛，另一只眼睛也失明了，最后成为简·爱的丈夫。  
> Mr.Darcy达西先生：小说《傲慢与偏见》男主，出身高贵、物质财富丰富，但过于的骄傲和过于的看重自己的社会地位。使他给伊丽莎白（原著女主）留下了不好的最初印象。伊丽莎白的拒绝使得他谦逊了起来。并通过不懈的努力最终证明了他对伊丽莎白的爱。P.s顺便推荐一下05年的同名电影，英伦玫瑰凯拉饰演的女主，画面美哭


	9. The man lost in dream 梦境迷失者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal和Will即将在立陶宛成婚，而Franklyn则试图尾随他们。

这个梦一如既往地再度光顾。雪在寒冷的空气中无声飘落，形成一张毛茸茸的地毯。当太阳的光辉沉入地平线，万物先被染成了浅粉，然后随着夜幕降临又褪回了淡蓝。城堡里维持着适宜的温度。主卧的火苗稳步攀升。火焰在高高的天花板和覆盖在床上的厚重长帘上投落阴影。他躺在Hannibal身边，伯爵懒洋洋地用一根手指抚过他锁骨处敏感的皮肤。纯粹的情欲如饥如渴地在他昏沉的头脑中暗涌;每一次轻触都将他推向一种享乐主义式的满足，由原始肉欲所驱使，一种肉体之于肉体的虚无主义梦想。Hannibal就是性欲的化身。贴身的黑色长袍在胸前敞开，露出健美的胸膛和几簇柔软的灰白色毛发。一想到要去触碰，他就激动得发疯。袍子的其余部分几乎没有留下任何想象空间，就连长度也恰到好处，仅垂至那人的腿根。Hannibal赤裸的皮肤在橘色的光线中散发着迷人的光泽，清晰地表明了他没穿内裤的这一事实--柔和闪烁的光束沿着丝质床单倾泻而下，揭露更为私密的细节。比如Hannibal深邃的金褐色眼瞳。

他半阖着眼，视线牢牢固定在Franklyn身上，两人浑身赤裸。置身于一片汪洋，秘密宛若混合在一起的琼浆，在恐惧的深渊里，沉重而稠密，沿着皮肤一路潜行至脊椎。这就是为什么Franklyn知道Hannibal与众不同的原因。他的眼睛是他灵魂的窗户。时而呈棕色，像沉默的大地，时而呈朱红，像骇人的动物，镇定自若，极赋占有欲。在他的梦里，他们总是镶着金边。空灵而神圣; Hannibal是他自己创造的神。所有现实的枷锁都已粉碎，不再束缚着他的手腕，一心渴望得到某种庇护。他的每一个奇思妙想都会予以满足。每一种罪恶都封锁在城堡的墙内。而这个Hannibal则会在他祖宅的枕边，深情地注视着他。先前抚慰他锁骨的那只手若即若离地转向他的脖子，再进一步托住他的脸颊。冰凉的金属触感抵住他的皮肤。那是对方的戒指。在这个世界里，由Franklyn买下的那枚。

Hannibal笑着抬起身子，跨坐在仍躺着的伴侣身上。火光将他装点得如此完美——正是Franklyn所熟知的那位神。薄唇在他漂亮的脸上延展成一抹微笑。他们的世界很安静。火焰发出的密集噼啪声在周围回荡，其间混杂着两人低沉的呼吸声。这一刻对Franklyn而言即为永恒。他能永远守护这刻的唯一方式就是用一幅素描或油画为其正名，摆在他的家里，作为一件珍贵的美物。这幅作品将为世间所有美确立标准，无论是在此之前还是在那之后。长袍被拉得松松垮垮，任其散落。满负荣光的伯爵四肢着地，沿着床向他的爱人爬去。

“我的爱(Mano meilė)”耳边响起一阵低沉、带有口音的人声。这比Lecter真实的嗓音更低，口音也更重。

“我唯一的爱，”(Mano vienintelė meilė) 一只温暖的手与Franklyn的手相互交缠，再将他带至唇边亲吻。自从第一次会诊之后，类似的梦夜夜困扰着他。医生在不同的地点褪去衣衫；一开始是他的办公室，后来是他的家，当他饥渴难耐的时候还可能是歌剧院。最后，他读到了莱克特城堡。Franklyn一想到那般传统的宏伟景象就感到野兽般的快感，这是无法用语言来形容的。当他找到通往自身渴望已久的世界的大门时，他的血液里流淌着何种肉欲堕落。金钱和友谊是一回事。名誉和鲜血则是另一回事。他那甜美又不可企及的欲望核心，就埋藏在层层背景之下。一个生在群体之外的人，会用一生的时间争取准入资格，而一旦成功，又会用一生的时间来维持现有处境。然而，一个天生的伟人却可以飞得离太阳很近，在坠落的同时还能修补他的蜡翼。城堡是血统的终极象征。只有那些生而伟大或者嫁入豪门的幸运儿才能住在那儿。

在Franklyn的脑海里，幻想和半真半假的真相混在了一起。调查显示每位莱克特后裔的姓氏都被保存在了一本陈旧的族谱中，储放在图书馆里。战争时收复城堡期间，族谱有幸保存了下来。继而返给了幸存的后人。城堡里到处环绕着流言和秘密。莱克特家族是一个富有神话色彩的家族。虽然有段轶事像虫子一般钻进了他的意识，掏空了他的理性和羞耻，寻求永久的庇护。据传，根据莱克特家族的传统，只有第一任妻子可以睡在城堡的主卧。最初Franklyn只当是猜测。然而，进一步的研究证明那无异于事实。有关一夫一妻的深厚传统甚至可以追溯至残酷的Hannibal(Hannibal, The Grim. )。那些配偶去世的族人除非需要孩子，否则不会再婚。即便再婚，夫妇俩也会搬去与上任妻子不同的卧室。外遇只会遭遇冷眼。城堡里很少接待情妇之流，包括侍从。莱克特，毫无疑问，只忠于家族。

这就是为什么关于城堡的梦境会如此私密。每一次进入主卧都像是一次开始，接受之情从朦胧的火光中倾泻而出，融合了历代莱克特喷洒的香水。他是王朝的一员。裸露肌肤下柔软的床单是此过程的一部分。Hannibal吻了吻他隆起的胸膛，身体前倾，脸离Franklyn只有几英寸。

“直至死亡将我们分开。” (Kol mirtis mus isskirs.)

而在巴尔的摩，真正的Hannibal突然惊醒。一股没由来的恐惧涌上心头，与此同时一阵热流席卷了他的全身。这番动静惊醒了Will，他一只眼还闭着，另一只眼勉强睁开，转身面向他的伴侣。

“怎么了？”

Hannibal打了个哆嗦，“我梦到家了。”

高大的落地窗从他心灵的缝隙间冒头，像过去那双空洞的眼睛一样凝视着他。距他最后一次看到孩提时代的家，已经是好几年前的事了。Robertas找到他后，他们就再也没有大张旗鼓的返乡。在图书馆后面的角落里， Mischa的娃娃仍然躺在原地。餐具仍然摆在原来的地方。生命定格在了那一刻。一段他不允许自己经常回想的生活。

“这不是件好事么？”Will起身，向Hannibal挪近。他从对方紧贴床单的样子断定事实并非如此。

"也许吧。这么久了，我也不知道。”

“但你喜欢住在那儿”

"是啊，在如今的生活之前。现在看来，已经是很久以前的事了。"Hannibal的目光缺乏焦点，只有在他的脑海里才能看到画面。他首先想起了气味。 Mischa在炉火前吃得津津有味，一股松木和蜂蜜的味道粘在她的外套上。

“我们明天就知道了…或者更像是今天。飞机9点起飞，Hannibal。我们六点就要起床，好好休息吧,”Will的右手于是来到Hannibal的胸前，轻轻地把他拉回枕头。两人靠的很近，可以听闻彼此的呼吸。

“我希望你喜欢，Will。那是我们的家。”Hannibal的声音有些昏沉。

“我会喜欢的，我向你保证”

****\-------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

****\--------** **

机场的拥挤程度不亚于时代广场的新年。孩子们在筋疲力尽的父母身边转来转去，而远方的亲戚则拿着鲜花在出站口等待。所有事都乱了套。扩音器里传来一个声音，反复询问 "Williams先生"。各类人员在标有 "禁止入内 "的通道、桌子和门旁哗啦啦地肆意走动。没人关注他们。Hannibal牵着Will的手，穿过等候区一张张茫然的面孔，他们的视线在一个又一个屏幕间轮番掉转。空气中再次响起了'Williams先生'的呼唤声。所有的墙壁都是亮眼的白色，商铺的人造光源更添了明度。他们马不停蹄地往出境大厅后方的头等舱休息室走去。入口处的颜色与其他地方的白形成了鲜明的对比；米色的轮廓，玻璃门，金色的小牌子上刻着 "头等舱 "的字样。Hannibal拿出两人的登机牌，递给在门口等候的女士。

只耽误了一小会儿，他们就进去了。吧台后面的玻璃柜里放着刚出炉的羊角面包，右边则有一台咖啡器。最远处，一整面墙的窗户可以俯瞰机场，喷气机在停机坪上耐心地等候。其他几个乘客三三两两地坐在一起。安闲自在。Hannibal示意Will在一张棕色的大扶手椅上坐下。

“总算安静下来了”Will微笑着调整坐姿，温暖的巧克力香随之飘入他的鼻腔。“我们吃什么?”

“我来点餐吧。咖啡和巧克力面包怎么样?”

“行，”Will的嘴角露出一丝笑意。“头等舱给我什么我就要什么。”他退回皮革里，肩膀下垂，长长地呼了一口气。过去几天，他身体的有些部位还很疼。过去的一周，疼痛程度更是前所未有。立陶宛之行早在2个月前就计划好了，进入倒计时比Will预想的还要忐忑。他知道自身的焦虑不会消停，但他万万没想到Hannibal也会如此。平时那么气定神闲的他，神经却变成了一团浆糊。某天晚上，Will发现他透过厨房的窗户，茫然地盯着漆黑的夜色--完全忽略了烤箱里的烤肉。还有一次，那人径直走进了厨房岛，差点摔个大跤。上周，他的眼睛总是跳个没完。他会忘事，那天早上差点忘了两人的护照。

“我马上回来,”Hannibal弯腰吻了吻Will的头。如今对他们而言，在公共场合展现亲密十分容易。Hannibal始终认为，社会的枷锁纯粹是自我强加的，不管他们曾经承受过什么样的限制，现在都已经和道德观一样沦落在外了。朋友和陌生人都知道他们在一起。意大利婚礼的请柬更是络绎不绝; 每天他们都会收到新的回复和祝贺信。许多Hannibal的同流都已经迫不及待。Will的一小撮朋友大多表示惊讶，甚至欣喜若狂。Beverly是最夸张的那个。她要在立陶宛和他们见面。当Will邀请对方成为小型非官方仪式的少数见证人之一时，她二话不说应了下来。事实上，他确信，如果有必要的话，她可能会干掉饥饿游戏版行为分析部的其他所有成员。

"都点好了。你感觉怎么样？" Hannibal回来，在他身旁坐下。

“今天早上之后，应该换我问你这个问题。”

“我没事，只是有一种奇怪的感觉，好像有人在监视我。”

“比如，我们的房子里?”Will扬起眉毛。

"不，是在我的祖宅。我在走廊里走着，但我听到有东西跟着我，”Hannibal蹙眉，试图回忆。空荡荡的石廊通向一段高耸的楼梯，在想象力的延展下，楼梯变得越来越高。“我能听到主卧里有动静。”

“你小时候没有误闯你父母的房间吧?”

"这也太粗俗了"Hannibal向后靠回椅背。“我能听到火的声音，看到火光。旁边有人。”想到不速之客，他一下子乱了阵脚。

"也许那是一段记忆？" Will试图看进对方的眼睛。Hannibal将一切都埋在他那时长戒备的目光之下。

“不。我好像听到了自己的声音，或者是另一个我在低声说着什么。”

“这貌似让你心烦。在自家卧室听到自己的声音有什么不对吗?”

Hannibal抬头迎向Will的目光。在那儿，他看到了对方记忆中撕裂的伤口有多深。在感同身受的波澜中，他体会到了厌恶，仅仅是提到--不，仅仅是想到--一个与自己不同的个体住在那所房子里，他的喉咙里即刻涌现了大量胆汁。不管是什么越过了那道屏障，Hannibal都完全抱以厌恶的态度。

"在莱克特城堡，很少有人能跨越门槛进入我们的生活。并非所有人都有参观家族圣地的资格。庄园的主卧就是这些圣地之一，而且世代如此。唯一被允许进入的是丈夫和首任妻子。没有其他人。"

“首任妻子？”

“是的，一个致力于维持家庭忠诚的传统。任何第二任伴侣或......" Hannibal的声音稍稍顿了一下，转而变得严厉起来。"情妇，是绝对不允许进入这个房间的。那是婚姻关系的庇护所。一想到有人擅自闯入......"

“粗鲁?”Will笑着补充。“这只是个梦，Hannibal。你家里不一定有人。”

"即使是梦里，我也觉得违和。那个房间现在属于你和我。"

“我们要住那儿吗?”Will靠回座位，想到立陶宛等待他们的是什么，他哽了一下。

“一旦仪式结束，是的。那个房间是给庄园里已婚夫妇准备的，一旦我们结婚，不管认不认可，我都会让你成为和我一样的莱克特家族的一员，到了下周五晚上，你就再没机会反悔了。我们会永远在一起，直至死亡将我们分开。"

“直至死亡将我们分开”Will重复了一遍，脑海里浮现出一座雪景幢幢的城堡画面。

****\-------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

****\--------** **

立陶宛很冷。事实上，零下3度冷得要命。当他们走下头等舱，Will可算见识了大自然的威力。一共15个小时，一站一停，数不清在机舱里吸了多久的陈腐空气。他自认为身体被掏空。而Hannibal看着更像是在舒适的酒店房间度完了全程。没有丝毫时差反应不说，就连投向乡村的目光也无一丝疲惫之意。他们约好一个小时后和Katz在城堡碰面，所以两人一拿到行李，直奔出租车站，至少Will是这么想的。抵达的旅客没有华盛顿那么多。空荡荡的传送带几近停滞，睡眼惺忪的工作人员靠在墙上。离开行李认领处，大厅里空出了一片，其余人被金属栏杆围成一排。眼睛空洞的人群举着标语，其中一个写着Lecter医生。他们跟着那人上了一辆停在附近的黑色宝马。其间他和Hannibal用立陶宛语简单说了几句，Will确信那无关紧要，因为他看到自家伴侣的脸微微抽搐了一下--这是他感到无聊的迹象。内心只盼速战速决。

“车程大约40分钟。怎么舒服怎么来吧，亲爱的。”

Will斜眤了司机一眼。Hannibal顿时心领神会。“他不懂英语，倒不是说我会为他隐瞒什么,”说完他突然抓住Will的手，在他的脸颊上不带任何情欲地吻了一下。“我来这儿是为了让你成为我的丈夫，在我全家人面前宣布你的身份。”

“所以，我应该期待一波大场面么?”

“也许吧。这是个古老的地方，Will。我的家族世世代代都生在这里，死在这里。我知道我们的婚姻，或者说我们的合法婚姻是在意大利——但我带你来这儿不仅仅是为了场面。在意大利，我会在我们的朋友面前宣布你的身份。在这里，我会在我的家人面前宣布你的身份，所有的家人，不管他们是否反对。我都会让你成为一个莱克特，并拥有随之而来的一切。”

他们的手再次相遇。四目相对，迷失在古老国度的起伏山峦所隐藏的狂野幻想中，远处，那些被尘世激起兴趣的后辈望着两人。而莱克特家族的先辈们则在一边旁观；注视着家族树上即将增加的新成员。温暖渗入两人的骨骼。最终，血与骨会相互融合。无论是生是死，他们都会像家人一样不离不弃。誓言将在神圣的祖地上宣读，夜晚将在一个圣洁的房间里度过。这感觉就像是一次启蒙。跃进Hannibal Lecter的世界。

"还有两天。"Will笑了笑。"你觉得我们的小尾巴会做点什么吗？"

“这在一定程度上是我们安排Beverly的原因”

“像Franklyn这种一根筋，不知道Bev怎么才能让他分心。”

“但是我们的Beverly本身就是一位非常敬业的女性。我相信她可能会射杀在那刻挡道的所有人,”想到Franklyn躺在自家院子里，他的血顺着冰冷的石头流淌，Hannibal不禁勾起嘴角。

“她如果真那么做，我们也正好省了麻烦。尽管... ...”

“怎么了？”

"我们自己杀了他不是更有意思吗？" Will靠近那人的耳边低语。他的腹股沟瞬间升起一股热流。

"你这个坏孩子。你是想引诱我吗？" Hannibal的手轻柔的沿着Will的膝盖向他的大腿根处游走。

“是的，我想我们一起杀人，向你的家人献祭。”

两人的眼神交流变得意味难明; 当沉默逐渐有了重量，热度开始在两人的胃里聚集。Franklyn被剖腹示众的画面在他们的脑海中一并闪过。祖地深处的黑暗仪式。唯有冰冷石头上的惨淡月光。鲜血染红了夜色中的花朵。两颗灵魂永远被恐怖所束缚，共谋犯罪，被自身饥渴的双手所诅咒。那必然很美。

“不,”Hannibal的眼神垂向地面。“鉴于之前发生的一切，这太可疑了。”

"那么。"Will用手托住那人的下巴，将他的目光逼回上方。"为了一个遥远的纪念日。我可以等，Hannibal。我愿意说，直到死亡把我们分开，还会有其他时机。其他的夜晚。"

余下的旅程几乎是在沉默中度过的，他们的手紧紧地缠在一起。

Franklyn静静地坐在座位上。搭乘两次国际航班的经济舱对他的银行账户来说是个沉重的打击，但这是一笔必要开支。他夹在一个汗流浃背的商务男和一个趴在他肩上睡死的女人之间，他知道这一切都是值得的。他总算可以参观莱克特城堡了。两名空姐推着一辆摇摇晃晃的饮料车在过道里穿梭。车轮恼人地吱呀作响，这让他想起了当他告诉母亲自身计划时对方尖厉的嗓音。

“立陶宛? 去干吗?”

她不会理解的。或者说不能理解。从没有一个地方让他感觉如此陌生的同时又感到如此亲切。

寒冷气候下的石墙召唤他回家——尽管那里不是他的家。Will在Hannibal的牵引下进入卧室的情景涌上他的心头。他忍不住咬住了指节。那如梦似幻的火焰和红缎中的启蒙仪式；笼罩在过去的黑暗阴影中，同时许诺了一个恣意的未来，都该属于他。在他的骨子里，他确信这点。

他和Hannibal正随着命运的旋律起舞。城堡里有什么东西正等着他，就像星星自焚终被遗忘一样，一切都是命中注定。他所有的研究都表明，王冠上的那颗宝石正是莱克特的祖宅。身为莱克特的一员，他有权使用这个名号，是一份狂喜，Franklyn几乎可以肯定这属于他。Hannibal滥用头衔是个错误。Will是项误选。好比那部电影《天鹅公主》。Hannibal打算宣布他对假天鹅的不渝之爱，而Franklyn会遭遇心死。他们两人一起做过的所有事情：晚餐、郊游、聚会，甚至是做爱。只要城堡不被染指，他都可以原谅。

飞机在婴儿的哭闹声和浑浊的空气中掠过。他原本计划他的短途旅行只比Hannibal的航班晚一个小时左右。他苦于承认自己在用下三滥的手段追踪爱情，但这一切都打着理智的名号。在真实联系面前，一个被黑的邮件账户又算得了什么呢?几百美元的脏钱甘愿付给见不得光的专家只为了长远的未来?每一次牺牲都是值得的。

所以，当他安检被扣一个多小时时，他这样安慰自己。而没过多久，他的行李箱拉链在取一件保暖大衣的过程中不幸卡住，于是大衣内胆溅在了脏兮兮的机场地板上，他只得再次安慰自己。然后，当他用蹩脚的英语和一个魁梧的立陶宛的哥争论城堡的确切位置时，他最后一次安慰自己。一切都是值得的。坐在冷飕飕的出租车里，他把冻僵的手指蜷进口袋。皮肤触到一张杂志内页照片的光滑表层，整齐地叠成了两半。他像对待珍贵的文物一样小心翼翼地展开，低头凝视。这是一张Hannibal年轻时的照片--勉强19岁，却因此显得更加潇洒--站在他祖宅前。

为了获取那块宝石所花费的研究时间几乎难以形容。Hannibal在已故叔父和妻子的陪伴下，两人在他身旁宛如庄严的雕像。没有一个人在笑。仿佛他们会因为摆出这种姿势来象征地位而陷入平民化。Franklyn的思绪陷入潜意识，沉浸在想象之中。冰凉的金属渐渐融入了主卧的宽敞空间。空气中飘浮着柏木的芳香，伴随着橙色的火光。他环顾四周寻找他的爱人。房间是空的。

一开始他并没有在意，Hannibal经常会突然出现。毕竟，这是他们共同的心灵宫殿。在Franklyn的灵魂深处，他知道真正的Hannibal也能看到这个地方，从骨子里感觉到它的存在。当他做梦的时候，他经常会留下一些东西。先是床头柜上的一个苹果。然后，沿着炉角撒开的灰烬。最后，在一次涉及蕾丝和皮革的生动会面中，他在离门最近的一把椅子上刻下了自己名字的缩写。在他们的诊疗中，他从未提及与梦中的Hannibal灵肉合一的热辣触感。更不敢用言语表达仅仅占据莱克特主卧室的撩人感觉。然而，他知道Hannibal知道。明白一个与自己的过去如此合拍的人，除了知道、感知自己家中发生的一切--即使是在千里之外，他别无他选。

他的脊背因此升起一阵兴奋的战栗。真正的Hannibal一直都知道他们是如何相互缠绵。诊疗过程中的平静无声隐藏着更深更亲密的共识。他们熟知彼此的肉体。他们已经相互享用完毕，在卧室里合二为一; 一旦Hannibal准备好，他们就会作为一个整体出现。虽然这花的时间比Franklyn预想的要长。两人初次会诊仅仅一个月后，梦境便开始了。那些刺痛他、使他发狂的欲望，除了他们每周枯燥乏味的谈话时间外，没有任何发泄的机会。真正的Hannibal是照片里永恒的雕像。

在脑海里，Franklyn四处寻找过去几个月来他深爱的那个Hannibal。那个有着火热嘴唇和热切目光的男人。他从床上起身，感到一种新奇的不安瞬间吞噬了自己。一种他在那个房间里从未有过的感觉。除了炉火的噼啪声外，一切都像死一般寂静。黑影在房间的角落聚集，像是蜘蛛由于恐惧而缩成了一团。脚下的木板因他的重量发出吱嘎的响声，伴随着Franklyn通向门口的每一次移动。他以前从没试图开门。底部的缝隙没有光，走廊里必然一片漆黑。皮肤与冰冷的金属手柄接触。老铰链在转动中发出呻吟。门外什么也看不见。没有走廊。没有城堡。什么也没有。

"你终于找到门了。"熟悉的声音听起来未免太近了。Franklyn转过身，与Will Graham打了个照面。这个Will有所不同，温顺的卷发，锐利的眼神，一件深红色的长袍勉强遮住他漂亮的身体。他堵住了卧室入口，一手扶着门，另一只手抵住门框--有效地将Franklyn困住，迫使他背靠深渊。

"你"，Franklyn意外发觉自己看向对方时，有些喘不上气。无疑，Will是个可人。他蓝色的眼眸在火光下闪烁的样子，让他的胸中燃起了深深的嫉妒。

“现在这是我的房间了，”他的唇角弯成一抹得意的笑。Franklyn正要反驳，突然注意到一只手环在了Will的腰间。他的Hannibal就站在那人的身后，头随意地凑近Will的颈弯，轻柔的落下啄吻。这让他感到恶心。就连他的幻想也开始堕落了。而在他失神的瞬间，梦中的Will趁机伸出冰冷的手，把他推向黑暗。他眼睁睁地看着卧室从视线中飞快地消失，只留下自己翻滚着坠入虚无，直到白光一闪，他坐回了出租车的后座。车内依然很冷。收音机里传来立陶宛人叽叽喳喳的谈话声，再加上Franklyn欲裂的头痛。他不知道自己睡了多久。大多数时候根本没法判断。有些晚上，他似乎会和Hannibal在一起好几个小时，让精心构建的幻想夺取时间。而其他的夜晚，天堂仅持续短短一瞬。不过那个地狱；Will包裹在火光和未婚夫爱慕的眼神之中，这太过真实了。在他的骨子里，他能感觉到他们进驻了城堡。

“我们还有多久能到？”

"嗯？"司机闻言扭过头，一脸迷茫

“还要多久，”Franklyn说着敲了敲腕表，“到城堡？”

"哦诶，城堡？"司机回头看了眼路，五指张开在空中挥了挥。"还有五分钟。到大门口，你是这个意思么？”

“是的，是的，北门门口”

“你是来参观的?”司机透过倒后镜看他，扬起一边眉毛。“那儿不对游客开放，你知道吗？不要到处走，别... ，别... ，私人。所有。”

“我知道,”Franklyn翻了个白眼，“我认识户主。”

“你认识户主？”

“是的”

“他们一家？”

“差不多吧，”Franklyn的目光落在了窗外开阔的田间。

“差不多?”司机的声音有些怀疑。“法律认可了?”

"不......快结婚了。"说这话时，他想起了庭院里的婚礼。将Will轻盈的身影换成自己，想象Hannibal在他身上甜蜜的爱抚。

"噢！结婚。哈！Lecter要结婚了。"

"你认识Lecter一家？" Franklyn一下子来了兴趣。

"是啊，我们还挺熟。好吧，我老婆比较熟。有趣的家族。有钱。现在家里只剩一个了。他在美国，你知道吗？"

“当然，他是我的朋友”

"噢，真好。他娶了个男人？"司机扭头瞅了Franklyn一眼，正好赶上了对方吓了一跳。他笑了笑。"我其实无所谓。只是听说而已。像这种小地方，大家经常唠嗑。"

"是啊......是啊，他娶了个男人。"Franklyn将大脑转入自驾模式。尽管社区对Will尚且一无所知，却已经接纳了对方作为莱克特家族的一员。他没法形容此刻的感受。一只手抓住他的心脏，无情地挤压，直至抽空每一滴血，徒留一个大洞。Will Graham 像一头恬不知足的野兽一样切开他。那人偷走的每一个美梦，每一个幻想，都沦为了他贪婪唇齿间的美味佳肴。如果再不阻止，Will Graham 会把他整个吃干抹净。

他们不到五分钟就到达了城堡。白色的粉末洒满了碎石入口，在他的脚下嘎吱作响。万物静悄悄的。Franklyn伸长了脖子从垂死的灌木丛处向上张望，他看见一扇窗户里有微弱的灯光。

“哇噢……臭名昭著的奶酪男。”门外传来一道不知名的声音。一个身穿黑色大衣的漂亮女人随即从视线之外走了出来。

“啥？”

"Franklyn，对吧？就是那个喜欢吃奶酪，还想扑倒好医生的家伙？"

"真粗俗。"Franklyn皱起脸，又很快转向一边。

"听说你给某人发了一些靓照，他才是被粗俗冒犯到的那个。"女人上下打量着Franklyn，笑得一脸灿烂。"你来莱克特城堡干什么？"

“来见一位朋友，不关你的事。”

“对不起,拒绝访问。今晚举办的是私人派对，只有受邀者才能参加。”Beverly Katz 抬起双臂，摆成一个巨大的十字架造型，对着冷空气吐舌。

“我收到邀请了，问Hannibal就知道了。”

“这就是你的计划?大摇大摆的走到门口，假装你被邀请了然后闯进派对?我是说，你不觉得Hannibal会派人守门么?这里只有我们三个。你觉得我们不会注意到你么?又不是什么人多的地方。"

Franklyn后退一步，在两脚之间调整了一下重心。虽然很尴尬，但他早有预料。他知道那人很可能会在院子里举行仪式，所以他打算爬上一堵墙，找好掩护，等着队伍转到户外。他没想到Hannibal会发现他的行踪。没有邀请函，谁又知道确切日期呢？尽管，他早该对医生这样细心的男人多点心眼。

"好吧，我是来阻止婚礼的。你抓住我了。现在怎么办？"

“现在转身滚蛋。据我所知，这对幸福的夫夫已经给了你足够多的警告好让你死心。”

“他们搞错了!”Franklyn丢下行李，抓住铁门。“大错特错!”

"铁汁，我懂得。你疯狂爱上了一个你高攀不起的男人，还抱着这个荒谬的幻想不放，但仅此而已。一个幻想罢了。这不是真的。你不能和一个不爱你的人处对象"

"他爱我的! 他之后会的! 他只是现在还不明白。"

“毁了他的婚礼就能让他明白？” Katz挑起一根眉毛，背靠着篱笆。“毁了他的幸福就能让他投奔你？”

“这只是一种虚假的幸福，从长远来看，他最好现在就认清状况。”

"对于正在热恋的情侣来说，这太自私了，他们会黑进电子邮件，坐飞机横跨大西洋。"

Franklyn停下在大门上乱抓的动作，好好看了看挡他路的女人。她的眼神悠远，蒙着灰色的雾气。

"爱情不只是放纵和得到你想要的一切。你应该为对方考虑。你爱Hannibal有什么用？你根本不了解他。我觉得你其实不爱他，你爱他的外形，爱他的衣着。但那都不是Hannibal。那是你眼中的他，你想要他成为的样子。他为什么要找一个只喜欢他的衣服，口音，或房子的人呢？这和他见过的其他人没有任何区别"

"你懂个啥啊？" Franklyn气呼呼地呛声。

“Will告诉我啥，我就知道啥，”Katz站直身子，转身面朝大门。“我还知道你在疯狂试探他俩的底线。”

“我不会让他们完婚的”

"我倒要看看你能不能阻止他们。"Katz笑着拉开外套，亮出秘密武器。Franklyn一见，下意识退了几步。

“不带这么玩的! 这不合法!”

“要不要试试？”

他们僵持了几秒; Katz 把手放在枪上，Franklyn 缓缓后退。他可以暂时服软，等待合适的时机，一举爬过栅栏。她不能眼观六路耳听八方。总有一米左右的地方无人看守。而这正是他所需要的。

“我该走了”

“拜拜了您嘞”

****\-------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

****\--------** **

进入庄园就像走进了一个恐怖的梦境。Hannibal是对的，他回忆起过去生活的细节，而这些细节就像蜘蛛网一样依附着房子的外壳。餐具仍摆在桌上，玩具散落在地上，旁边床上尚未铺好的床单上积满了灰尘。时间在这里停了下来。Will从Hannibal紧绷的脸上看出了一种压抑的情绪。他的胸部缓慢而吃力地起伏着。眼睛闪闪发亮，宛如平静的湖面，水下危机四伏。就在不久以前，这里还是Hannibal的整个世界，而现在，当他重归故里，这里正处于颓败和毁灭之中。这一幕击中了他的心，他曾经拥有且不复拥有的现实——这一切正蚕食着他。在Hannibal的思维宫殿，这个犯罪现场保存完整是有原因的。

他们继续往前，周围一片寂静。只有清凉的白昼之光透过厚重的窗帘四处流窜。一切没有被其指尖眷顾的事物都留在了黑暗中--桌椅和画像都虎视眈眈地躲在视线之外，无言的旁观。脚步声的回音绵延不绝，并向上延伸。Will拿不准要去哪儿，于是紧跟着Hannibal。他没有提问，也没有出声，甚至在看向Hannibal的时候下意识屏住了呼吸。那人被迷住了；沿着一条梦境或记忆中的小路，穿过被尘埃遮掩的阳光，滑向一座无声的灯塔。是的，Will想，他在滑行。动作是如此流畅，如此优雅，只能是精神恍惚者的动作。Hannibal一声不响地转向楼梯，小心翼翼，就像一位偶然的发现者害怕惊动一只小鹿一样，在第一层楼的顶端仰起头，似乎在倾听。

Will看着爱人的脸色变得柔和。苍白皮肤下的肌肉逐渐松弛下来，配合外界的柔光为他镶了层轮廓，此刻的他宛若神明。薄唇舒展成一抹从容的微笑；目光依然澄澈。他几乎像在注视着什么--或者某个人，某个他早已失去的人。有生之年，Will很少见到医生这般......柔软。在那短暂的几秒， Hannibal Lecter卸下了所有伪装；他尽其所能地成为一个人，只有可塑的肉身，和无尽的伤痕。

“Hannibal...... "就在Will看着年长者作势要上楼，倾身走进黑暗时，他的唇间泄出了这声低语。

“Will,”他眨了眨眼，像是忘了自己并非孤身一人。

“你的思绪不在这儿”

“我刚刚... ... 只是，在另一个时间点,”Hannibal最后看了眼楼上，这才依依不舍的回到Will站着的位置。“这里曾经有过一段美好时光，不过你喜欢这儿吗?”

“这座城堡很特别。话说你的家族有多牛掰?”Will微微一笑。

“我们的地位... ... 远高于社会名流，仅次于皇室。封授的头衔在当时应该比现在更有意义。”

Will抽空观察了一下Hannibal的脸。对方坚实的眉毛和冷酷的眼神表明他的坚毅感正式回归。而温柔则退到内心深处某个冰冷缝隙里去了。

"那么，到了晚上，我是不是就能成伯爵夫人了？" Will握住Hannibal的手，用自己布满老茧的手抚平指间粗糙的皮肤。

“是的，宝贝（mielasis），对我来说，你将成为一位伯爵。”

"但就官方而言，我可不是。真可惜。下次Jack叫我加班的时候，我真想把这话杵他脸上。"说着他把Hannibal的手引向脸颊，依偎在这份温暖中。

“噢，怎么说？" Hannibal忍俊不禁。

“你懂得，用民愤来威胁他，因为他们敬爱的伯爵遭受了这般待遇。扩大我崇高的影响力。要求外交豁免权... 不得早于7点起床”

两人同时笑了出来，笑声在周围回荡。他们相互凝望，一瞬间四目相对，契合就此结束。Will突然感到浓重的幸福感。一种古怪但不间断的幸福感。

“准备好参加婚礼吧。今晚过后，Will，再没什么能把我们分开。”

Hannibal顺势脱离Will的钳制，溜进一个房间开始准备。Will对婚礼的内容不甚了解，只知道在立陶宛尚不具备法律约束力。不管面对的是什么，他都觉得婚礼的约束力远超过了书面文件。此刻，他比生命中的任何时刻都更明白，他正站在一个高耸的崖边，像个痴情的傻瓜一样，甘愿投身爱的深渊。当水填满他的肺部时，他会欣喜若狂，并在溺水的过程中找到安慰。

他顺着走廊里模糊的印记，进入了一间他早先宣称今晚属于自己的房间。直到仪式结束，他才能正式入驻。主卧里所有的东西都放的整整齐齐；他今晚的装束是根据Hannibal的要求量身定做的黑色套装。紧身的polo领代替了尖领，外搭同款运动夹克，和贴身的休闲裤。扣眼处穿过一支白玫瑰。在他看来，一切都简单得令人生疑，尤其是对Hannibal来说，他深知那人偏爱浮夸和戏剧性。不过他肯定还有后招。Hannibal总是这样。

他不知道该期待一间密室、一座鬼屋、一场血祭......还是三者皆有。每个破旧的房间都充满了各种稀奇古怪的东西，而Hannibal对仪式本身也是守口如瓶。在过去的几周，他尝试更多地参与其中。在有关'正经'婚礼的争论之后，他努力不让自己成为一个可笑的牢骚怪。然而，他还是被完全被蒙在了鼓里。Hannibal把那说得像是某种启蒙仪式，在你赤身裸体坐在冰冷的地下室地板上，膝盖深陷在羊血中，低头看着剃刀边缘之前，内容必须严格保密。

他把多余的念头抛开，走进一间古朴的浴室。室内有一个陶瓷浴缸，连着花洒，他一打开水龙头，花洒立刻吱呀作响。几秒钟过去，他仍能听到旧水管卖力的喊叫声。这所房子是活的。他觉得对方随时可能驱逐自己，把他吐回立陶宛的寒夜并关上大门。但他并没有被吐走。尽管他的脑袋里装满了奇思妙想，但新婚之夜和他预计的无差。他先用Hannibal买来的磨砂膏去了死皮。接着洗头，打上护发素。在Hannibal之前，他从来不用护发素，但今晚是相比于其他夜晚，他自认为最有必要保持干净的一夜了。

这次的清洗带有一种仪式性。洗掉Hannibal之前的一切。从他的伤疤，到外人身上的恶臭，还有某些连他自己都忽视了的东西。所有这些都不复存在。一股没由来的的冲动驱使他清理腿毛，由于缺少一块干净的石板，他只好摇摇晃晃地站着，生怕摔倒。在这之后，他关掉了花洒，放满浴缸。旧Will会称之为浪费。但新Will则会认为这是自己应得的奖赏。Hannibal为两人的出游准备了大量洗漱用品，很可能早就料定Will会趁机享受一番。潮湿的空气中弥漫着馥郁的茉莉花香。现在，浴室里的一切都沾满了水珠，变得无比光滑。水顺着灰白色的瓷砖和单面镜缓缓滴落。

眼看着泡泡快要溢出浴缸时，Will才知道自己水加多了。不过今晚他一点也不在乎。随后他潜进浴缸，又在一小波泡泡落到地面时，忍不住笑出了声。一股宜人的热量透过他的皮肤，舒缓酸痛的肌肉。Will伸手拿起沐浴露；这是一件彻头彻尾地Hannibal式产品，黑色哑光瓶身镶嵌着金色文字，上面写着'茉莉花香，以檀香为主调'。他狠狠翻了个白眼，捂住商标，继续在皮肤上涂抹。它的质地相比之前的磨砂膏要细腻得多。这是他自认为这辈子最受宠的一次。他觉得随时都可能有仆人从门外钻进来，深深地鞠上一躬，再用金色托盘呈上一小杯香槟和巧克力松露。

还是那句话，这一切都非常的Hannibal。Will仰起脑袋，任由湿漉漉的卷发粘在皮肤上。很快，他就能与Hannibal见面，成为他羞答答的新娘。一切拾掇完毕，他将进入一种全新的生活状态，这种体验前所未有。尽管Will知道蜕变早在几个月前就开始了。他揉搓此刻光滑的双腿，想象自己穿上婚礼内衣后的柔顺感。作为送给他亲爱丈夫的新婚礼物; 一个连Hannibal都不知道的秘密。过了几分钟，他才从浴缸出来。Will擦干身子，最后抹了一层厚厚的润肤乳和一层薄薄的茉莉花粉。今晚值得全力以赴。

他会在9点整准时到达主厅。距离好戏开场还剩一个小时。Will机智地利用了这段时间，先将头发打理成柔软的小卷，稍稍偏向一边，然后无比自豪地穿上了新内衣。Will买的东西秉持了传统风格。吊带袜率先占据臀部，白色蕾丝得以亲吻他白皙的皮肤，配套的内裤和丝袜同样紧随其后。看着镜中的自己，他忍不住笑了，因为他把一条褶边吊袜带套在了腿根。虽然暂时毫无用处，但他只需确信Hannibal会用牙齿把它扯掉就够了。

最终，他穿好衣服，将乐趣藏在婚礼之后。一场仪式的结束正好作为另一场仪式的开始。


End file.
